Le Corps de la Vengeance
by Cassye
Summary: [TERMINEE]Un lycée devient le théâtre de meurtres étranges et nos deux shinigamis préférés sont envoyés sur l'affaire...
1. Le lycée de la mort

Bonjours à tous et à toutes et bienvenue dans cette fic dédiée à _**Yami no Matsuei**_, la meilleure série shônen ai du moment ! XD

Eh bien, je constate que la section française est déjà bien remplie, ça va être dur de se poser au milieu de toutes ces fics et de bonnes en plus (qu'il faudrait que je lise quand j'aurai un peu de temps libre)… -.-' Va falloir assurer !

J'avais gravé l'anime sur DVD depuis longtemps et après les exams, je me suis permise à ENFIN le visualiser. Et j'adore (la voix d'Hisoka me rend dingue lol XD). D'autant plus que d'un coup, une bouffé d'inspiration est montée en moi. Une semaine après, c'est pondu !

Alors, les détails…

_**¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak ?**_ : Je préfère le sérieux à l'OOC donc, j'essaie de respecter au max. Cela dit, les psychologies sont tellement complexes dans cette série, c'était un vrai défi pour moi ! J'espère que les fans de Tsuzuki et Hisoka ne vont pas me tuer.

_**¤ Genres ?**_ : Pas de style en particulier. On va dire que c'est comme la série de base : de l'horreur, du psychologique, un peu d'humour avec des dérapages, un peu de douceur avec Tsuzuki et Hisoka.

_**¤ Spoilers ?**_ : Je n'ai pas envie de me spoileriser, donc non, je ne sais rien. Je me base sur le manga, comptez après l'affaire de Muraki à Kyôtô (soit la fin de l'anime). Si par malheur j'étais venue à écrire des choses qui se passeront plus tard dans le manga (ce dont je doute), tout ceci ne serait alors que purement fortuit (idem pour d'autres fic. Je n'en ai lu qu'une seule, un one-shot. Si j'ai fait des trucs ressemblants, c'est un hasard, je ne me serai pas permise de copier !)

_**¤ Ca dure longtemps ?**_ : Vous serez amené(es) à suivre une enquête policière de 10 chapitres.

_**¤ Autre chose à déclarer ?**_ : Un petit détail pas importants : 1) J'ai décris Hisoka comme un « blond cendré » et non comme un châtain. C'est juste une affaire de point de vue alors inutile de me faire la remarque si vous n'aimez pas, lol. C'est stupide mais parfois, je tombe sur des gens trèèèèès pointilleux. Peut-être aussi que je le fai un peu "fragile" physiquement, mais c'est volontaire pour créer plein de situations. XD

_**¤ Une dernière volonté ?**_ : C'est quoi, cette question ?! O-o' On me fusille si ça ne plait pas, c'est ça ? Euh… ben… j'espère que vous aimerez, voilou !

Allez, on démarre ! C'est le chapitre le plus court des 10, mais c'est normal, c'est juste le chap d'exposition, le préambule, quoi. Histoire pour vous de pouvoir prendre la température du style.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

(※) LE CORP DE LA VENGEANCE (※)

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Le lycée de la mort**_

_Dans le Royaume des Morts, que l'on appelle « L'Autre Monde », il existe un Tribunal où les morts sont jugés pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis de leur vivant : le Juo-Cho, le département des dix rois. Le Bureau des Assignations de l'Enma-Cho intervient pour régler les problèmes administratifs du Juo-Cho. C'est une section spéciale directement dirigée par Enma, le roi des Enfers_.

Aujourd'hui était une matinée comme beaucoup d'autres au Royaume des Morts. Le ciel était clair, parsemé de quelques nuages filandreux par ci par là, habité par un soleil pâle de printemps. Une faible brise soupirait entre les branches des fleurs de cerisiers qui pleuraient leurs larmes de pétales rosés. La pluie de poussière parfumée tombait, virevoltait, doucement, presque au ralenti.

Non loin de cette quiétude extérieure, dans le bureau du chef Konoe, l'ambiance était tendue et frémissante. En dépit des fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière du dehors, il faisait presque froid ici. La salle était silencieuse et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient en stand by dans une réflexion grave.

Assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées devant son menton, le chef Konoe quitta du regard le dossier qu'il lisait jusqu'à présent et leva lentement ses petits yeux enfoncés vers la personne en face de lui. Resté près de lui comme à son habitude, Tatsumi releva négligemment ses lunettes sur son nez et fit glisser à son tour son regard d'apparent jansénisme vers le jeune homme de l'autre côté du bureau.

Correctement calé contre le siège de son fauteuil, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, celui-ci observait avec grande attention un couple de clichés que le chef venait de lui tendre. Ses paupières dotées de cils encore plus fins et plus longs que ceux d'une femme se plissèrent encore un peu, cachant davantage le vert pénétrant irréel de ses iris. Une mèche de cheveux cendrés retomba sur son visage. Le simple arrondi de sa frange légère suffisait à faire ressortir la douceur des courbes de son visage fin et délicat qui aurait pourtant pu davantage souffrir des horreurs que son propriétaire avait pu connaître.

Konoe se racla un peu la gorge avant de se laisser lentement retomber contre son dossier, le dos un peu endolori.

- Alors ?

Hisoka cligna des yeux et releva le menton, le visage fermé par une expression qui dissimulait sa répulsion.

- C'est récent ?

- Cela s'est passé…

Le vieil homme s'interrompit, le regard rivé au fond de son bureau avec une fureur plutôt bien contenue. Déjà que depuis le début de cette réunion, il semblait énervé et avait préféré ignorer cette source d'agacement, mais là, il ne pouvait plus supporter telle indolence. Tatsumi eut un long soupir las tandis qu'Hisoka pivotait sur son siège, lui aussi visiblement éreinté.

Loin de tout ce sérieux et de la lourdeur qui émanaient de la nouvelle affaire qu'on était en train de leur présenter – et qu'il avait jugé ne pas être obligé de suivre-, un bel homme de 26 ans aux cheveux chocolat en bataille et à la carrure imposante se frottait les mains avec délice, éperdu dans la contemplation d'un large plateau de pâtisseries fraîchement achetées.

La cravate desserrée, sa chemise blanche retroussée jusqu'à ses coudes, Tsuzuki attrapa d'un geste quasi virtuose sa petite fourchette à trois dents. L'éclat de ses yeux améthyste s'illumina d'une nouvelle lueur gourmande. Il semblait aussi heureux qu'un petit enfant qui venait d'apprendre que Noël avait été avancé dans le calendrier tant son sourire jovial était étiré.

- Aaaaaah… soupira-t-il avec aise. Tourte au citron, parfaits à l'orange, financiers au chocolat, bavarois à la framboise… Par quoi vais-je donc com… ?

La vision enchanteresse et appétissante de ses petits trésors de sucre disparut brutalement derrière une photographie de cadavre qu'on venait de mettre sous son nez.

- Whouaaaaaaaaaa ?!

Sous la violence du choc, Tsuzuki bascula de son siège qui se renversa en arrière, les yeux révulsés par une horreur gravée dans ses traits délicats et le corps agité de spasmes.

- Tu vas un peu nous écouter, oui ? morigéna Hisoka en reposant le cliché sur le bureau du chef.

- M-M-Mais… bégaya Tsuzuki en se redressant difficilement. C'est ignobl... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Tatsumiiiiii !

Et là, c'est le drame. A peine avait-il réussi à se relever que l'aîné du Bureau des Assignations se pétrifia sur place, saisi par ce qu'il était en train de voir : Tastumi qui… jetait à la poubelle la boite signée de la pâtisserie où il avait acheté ses douceurs ?! Ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'effroi et le peu de résistance que son cœur avait pu conserver suite à la présentation de la photo gore se craquela jusqu'à se briser.

- Mes gâteaux !! explosa-t-il, des larmes au coin des yeux. Tatsumi, espèce d'iconoclaaaste !

- « Iconoclaste » ? répéta le chef, une goutte sur la tempe. Tu considères des pâtisseries comme des œuvres d'arts ?

Tandis que notre bouche sucrée préférée s'en était allée dans un coin du bureau, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même à se répéter « Mes pâtisseries… pourquoi… ? » avec toute la peine qu'un homme pouvait porter en ce monde, Hisoka s'approcha discrètement du secrétaire qui relevait une nouvelle fois ses lunettes :

- Tatsumi-san… Vous y êtes allé fort, confia le garçon à voix basse.

- Je n'ai jeté que l'emballage et ai caché les gâteaux, répondit-il avec un sourire discret et très satisfait. Hors de question de faire du gaspillage, vu ce qu'il nous coûte déjà.

Hisoka chancela jusqu'à son siège, l'échine raidie par ce frisson glacé qui remontait dans son dos. Il en avait presque pitié pour son partenaire. Tatsumi avait vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant quand il s'agissait d'argent et d'économie. Sa cruauté et son machiavélisme ne connaissaient-ils donc pas de limites ?

Sa petite récréation de dégustation tombée à l'eau, ou plutôt à la poubelle, Tsuzuki ravala avec peine ses larmes et s'approcha du bureau de son supérieur pour s'enquérir du sujet de l'affaire du jour. Après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer ses cachets contre sa migraine montante, le vieil homme tendit au shinigami les deux mêmes clichés qu'il avait auparavant donné à Hisoka.

- Mon dieu… murmura-t-il quand il découvrit les photos.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir tout à l'heure, mais à présent, il pouvait étudier avec soin la photographie de trois corps de garçons qui baignaient dans une mare de sang au beau milieu d'une ruelle désertique. Ils devaient probablement être lycéens, ils portaient encore leur uniforme. Leur veste couleur lie de vin paraissait ne faire qu'un avec le liquide carmin qui les recouvrait tel un linceul mortuaire. Leur trois visages, filés d'un rideau d'hémoglobine qui coulait de leur tête étaient imprimés d'une terreur à jamais figée dans la mort.

Sur la seconde photographie, un quatrième adolescent y était dépeint quand il avait rendu son dernier souffle de vie. Lui aussi portait un uniforme avec une veste pourpre, il était certainement dans le même établissement que ces trois autres homologues. La différence résidait dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses jambes avaient été arrachées pour être déposées un peu plus loin avec une traînée dégoulinante et un bandeau détrempé entourait sa bouche qui vomissait du sang. Le corps reposait sur le seuil de la porte de son domicile.

Il déglutit. Ils étaient si jeunes tous les quatre, à peine l'âge d'Hisoka. Leurs êtres sans vie avaient gardé dans leur dernière attitude toute la terreur qu'ils avaient dû ressentir quand la mort était venue les chercher. Les yeux largement écarquillés, leurs doigts crispés par la peur, tout indiquait une frayeur sans pareil.

Secoué d'un haut le cœur, Tsuzuki reposa d'un geste fébrile les morceaux de papier glacé sur le bureau. Il avait la sensation que ses doigts se brûlaient au contact de ces représentations de morts.

- Quelle horreur… souffla-t-il en détournant la tête comme pour chasser ces images.

Tatsumi opina faiblement du chef puis se pencha vers le dossier à la couverture brune qu'il tenait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eisaku Hiroi, Fukuto Ujima, Junpei Nobe et l'autre se prénommait Kantarô Sejiku. Tous étaient au lycée Haijaku de Kumamoto. Tous les quatre ont été retrouvés morts il y a quatre jours, les premiers dans une ruelle de la ville alors qu'ils sortaient d'une arcade de jeux et l'autre juste sur le pas de sa porte.

- Kumamoto ? répéta Hisoka en croisant les bras. C'est à Kyûshû, ça va donc être pour nous.

- On sait qui a fait cela ? intervint son aîné avec sérieux.

Le chef secoua la tête et soupira de résignation. C'était là que le bât blesse. Au tout début, quand on leur avait annoncé que quatre élèves d'un même établissement s'étaient faits sauvagement assassiner, ils avaient tout de suite pensé à un autre élève de la classe pour avoir fait le coup.

- Cependant, reprit Tatsumi en regardant les deux shinigamis. Il s'avère que les trois garçons appartiennent à la Terminale T-4 du lycée et l'autre à la T-3. Ce fait peut déjà poser problème…

Hisoka profita de la pause marquée par le secrétaire pour regarder de nouveau les photographies. Même établissement mais pas la même classe. Il fallait donc trouver un autre point commun, à supposer qu'il y en avait un.

- La cause de la mort ? demanda-t-il à Tatsumi.

Ce dernier replongea dans son dossier et tourna quelques pages avec un « Humm… » évasif.

- On suppose un coup de hache net et précis dans la nuque pour le trio et l'hémorragie due à l'arrachement de ses jambes aura eu raison du dernier. On lui a aussi coupé la langue.

Tsuzuki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la tête un peu baissée, et réfléchit à haute voix. C'était étrange qu'ils n'aient pas été tués de la même manière tous les quatre. Y avait-il une raison à ce changement ? L'assassin était-il le même pour les uns et pour l'autre ? Peut-être en était-ce un autre. Les lieux eux-mêmes n'avaient rien de communs.

- Il demeure tout de même deux choses intrigantes dans cette affaire… poursuivit Tatsumi en pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

Les yeux d'Hisoka s'agrandirent alors qu'il parcourait rapidement une feuille du dossier.

- L'heure de la mort…

- En effet, approuva Konoe, le front plissé par le tracas. L'heure estimée du décès est la même pour les deux groupes, soit aux alentours de 23 heures. Et leurs positions étaient séparées de deux kilomètres.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka se concertèrent d'un regard interpellé. Quatre étudiants d'un même lycée qui se faisaient assassiner au même moment alors qu'ils étaient assez éloignés les uns des autres était une coïncidence plutôt troublante. L'assassin devait avoir des complices ou alors il n'était pas humain.

- Et l'autre chose ? questionna Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi tourna les pages de son dossier et vint prendre un groupe de quatre photographies qu'il déposa sur le bureau et les fit glisser du bout des doigts vers les deux shinigamis.

- Les quatre victimes avaient une inscription gravée dans une de leurs mains. Elle a été faite après la mort.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant puis s'approchèrent de la table. Tsuzuki en avait la gorge serrée. Chacun se saisit d'une photo et la porta à lui.

Le cliché laissait apparaître sur presque toute la feuille la paume d'une main pâle aux doigts encore repliés et raides. L'éclairage d'une lumière vive faisait nettement ressortir dans la main blanche et froide des caractères finement tracés comme par le pinceau du calligraphe une inscription sanguine qui gouttait de quelques perles rouges. L'écriture était parfaitement lisible, nette et soignée avec une profondeur homogène sur tout le long de la phrase qui était inscrite :

« _Le clou qui dépasse appelle le coup du marteau_ »

- « _Le clou qui dépasse appelle le coup du marteau_ » ? lurent-ils à haute voix avec incrédulité.

Voilà un dicton japonais qui était bien connu, mais pourquoi le graver ici dans la main de quatre étudiants assassinés aussi brutalement ? Etait-ce là une sorte de signature ?

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Konoe qui regardait de biais les deux autres photos restées sur son bureau.

- Hum… fit Tsuzuki avec un air profondément concentré. Ca me parait évident…

Les trois autres personnes retinrent leur souffle pour écouter sa suggestion.

- L'assassin est un philosophe, lâcha-t-il d'un très grand sérieux.

Le poing d'Hisoka sur son crâne le fit philosopher dans la joyeuse dimension de l'inconscience. Un peu de sérieux, bon sang !

Après un mauvais regard à son coéquipier assommé contre le rebord de la table, le jeune homme se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Ces inscriptions communes prouvent que c'est bel et bien la même personne qui a tué ces lycéens.

- C'est ce que nous avons aussi pensé, mais nous manquons d'indices, avoua Tatsumi avec ennui.

- Aïe aïe aïe… gémit Tsuzuki qui retrouvait ses esprits. Alors, on est chargés de tout résoudre, c'est ça ?

- En effet ! confirma Konoe en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

Ils devraient découvrir qui était l'auteur des faits et pour quels motifs il faisait cela car d'autres morts prématurées comme ces quatre-ci allaient sans doute créer des problèmes non négligeables au Juo-Cho. Ils auraient également pour mission d'arrêter le responsable de ces atrocités dans les plus brefs délais.

- Et, dans la mesure du possible, sans tout détruire sur ton passage, Tsuzuki… précisa un Tatsumi tout sourire d'un ton affable mais néanmoins péremptoire. Sinon, je m'assurerai que cette mission soit ta dernière.

Caché derrière Hisoka qu'il tenait en tremblant par les épaules, l'homme hocha la tête avec un « P-P… Pas de problème… T-T-Tatsumi » pour le moins hésitant. Dieu cet homme était encore plus terrifiant quand il ajoutait un sourire à ses mena…

- Raaah, lâche-moi ! pesta Hisoka qui ne supportait plus l'état apeuré de son partenaire qui perturbait son don d'empathie.

Ejecté par cette vocifération bien sentie, Tsuzuki eut ce qu'on appelle, un grand moment de solitude. Mais pourquoi personne ne voulait donc le soutenir ? Quelle cruauté dans le monde d'Hadès…

- Les Gushôshins s'occuperont de vous exposer les modalités de votre mission, informa le chef tandis qu'Hisoka avait déjà tourné les talons vers la sortie. Bon courage et n'oubliez pas de me ramener de l'aka-zake, c'est une spécialité locale !

Plus ou moins remis, le shinigami aux yeux prune sortit à son tour du bureau et accourut jusqu'aux côtés de son coéquipier qui marchait avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches. Tsuzuki était heureux. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mission tous les deux, il espérait pouvoir resserrer ses liens avec Hisoka.

L'adolescent ne changea nullement son expression stoïque et neutre et continua de regarder droit devant lui :

- Tu ne resserreras rien du tout, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Tu restes à ta place et moi à la mienne.

L'homme leva des yeux pleins de larmes au ciel, sa gaieté réduite en miettes. Quelle froideur, ce garçon. Et son don d'empathie était parfois assez gênant.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi bruyant en pensées qu'à l'oral, bougonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ah ah ! Désolé… s'excusa son ami, une main derrière la tête. En tout cas, tâchons de faire encore de notre mieux, hein, Hisoka ?

Ce dernier dirigea ses grands yeux émeraude vers Tsuzuki qui lui souriait avec toute sa bonne volonté et son alacrité ordinaires et le contempla sans rien dire. Ce type… il en faisait toujours des tonnes. Cependant, sa façon d'être était celle avec laquelle il l'avait accepté, il ne pourrait rien y changer. Et puis, quand il le regardait comme ça, il arrivait à oblitérer un bref instant la douleur qu'il transportait avec lui depuis des années.

Hisoka détourna la tête en haussant les épaules.

- Humph. C'est ça.

Tsuzuki eut un sourire en coin. Il savait qu'il réagirait comme ça. Tellement secret à tout garder pour lui. Mais il ne perdait pas l'espoir de l'ouvrir complètement au monde un de ces jours. Il savait très bien que derrière son masque de gel, Hisoka était une personne qui s'inquiétait pour les autres.

Son attention se reporta sur les deux petits êtres emplumés qui flottaient dans leur direction.

- Ah ! Salut, les Gushôshins ! salua le jeune homme avec un signe de la main.

- Bonjour Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka-san, répondirent en chœur les frères. C'est pour l'affaire du « Lycée de la Mort » ?

- Exact, répondit Hisoka. Vous nous accompagnez à Kumamoto ?

Les deux oiseaux secouèrent négativement la tête. Ils avaient bien trop de travail en ce moment pour pouvoir venir avec eux. Toutefois, ils pourraient toujours communiquer avec eux en cas de besoin. Les bibliothécaires de l'Enma-Cho emmenèrent notre duo de shinigamis dans un autre bureau où ils leur exposèrent la situation :

- Bien ! commença l'aîné des Gushôshins. Tsuzuki-san, vous serez professeur de littérature. Nous nous sommes occupés « d'indisposer » le professeur actuel. Quant à vous, Hisoka-san, au vu de votre âge, vous serez un élève…

- Ah, super ! s'enthousiasma le futur enseignant. On va être ens…

- … dans la Terminale T-3, celle du garçon aux jambes arrachées, poursuivit le Gushôshin cadet avec embarras.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Les Gushôshins expliquèrent à Tsuzuki que comme ils ignoraient si oui ou non les victimes avaient un lien entre elles, ils valait mieux élargir les pistes : pendant que lui s'occuperait d'en apprendre davantage sur les T-4, Hisoka mènerait l'enquête du côté des T-3. Son jeune âge ne poserait pas de problème car il y serait admis comme un élève extrêmement intelligent qui aurait sauté deux classes.

Le garçon grimaça. Il n'aimait pas trop cela car qui disait « classe » disait « monde » et cela ne l'animait guère. Toutes ces émotions et ces pensées qui pourraient s'écouler en lui comme le sable glissait dans son sablier le faisaient déjà frissonner de mal-être. Il n'avait hélas pas le choix, il faudrait faire avec. Après tout, le meurtrier se trouvait peut-être dans la T-3.

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda-t-il pour oublier la future perspective.

- Vous êtes attendus au lycée Haijaku dès demain à 9 heures. Vous aurez un appartement non loin du lycée, le temps de la mission.

- Parfait ! En attendant, je m'en vais réviser mes grands classiques ! s'exclama Tsuzuki en brandissant un poing vainqueur. C'est parti !

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais que les choses sont floues et que des infos manquent, mais c'est volontaire, on saura tout petit à petit.

Alors, si ça vous a plu, merci de me le faire savoir (j'accepte tout, du moment que les critiques violentes soient constructives) sinon, merci d'avoir tenté le coup !

Chapitre suivant : notre duo préféré commence à tâter le terrain.


	2. Débuts à Haijaku

Allez, on entre plus dans le vif du sujet !

Ah oui. Dans cette fic, c'est Tsuzuki qui sera le personnage central (je rassure les fans d'Hisoka comme moi, on le verra). En revanche, dans la seconde fic YnM que je suis en train de faire actuellement, ce sera Hisoka qui aura la belle part. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**Cacacounette** : Merci d'avoir laissé un tit mot ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Débuts à Haijaku**_

Kumamoto, portail du lycée Haijaku, 8 heures 30.

Il faisait vraiment très doux en ce matin de mai à Kumamoto. Une simple bise de vent virevoltait et soulevait avec calme les branchages des arbres qui égayaient la cour dans un bruissement léger. Le ciel était dégagé avec un soleil encore froid qui ne tarderait pas à s'échauffer au courant de la journée. La circulation était dense, les employés se hâtaient pour arriver à l'heure à leur travail et les rues s'emplissaient petit à petit.

Des groupes de lycéens entraient dans l'enceinte de l'établissement tout en bavardant avec animation et entrain, le cartable sous le bras et certains avec un accessoire dont ils auraient besoin pour leur club après les cours : raquette de tennis, instrument de musique, arc de kyûdo… Ils parlaient et riaient en toute insouciance sans prêter attention aux deux personnes qui jaugeaient l'immense bâtiment blanc épuré aux lignes carrées et strictes.

- A croire qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien… marmonna une voix posée.

Une main dans une poche et l'autre refermée autour de la poignée de son cartable, Hisoka scannait rapidement les lieux du regard. Le vert de ses yeux contrastait à la perfection avec la couleur rouge violacé de sa veste d'uniforme. Sa cravate noire bien serrée autour du col blanc de sa chemise faisait écho au pantalon sombre qui soulignait sa silhouette fine et élancée. Et à en juger les gloussements discrets, quelques étudiantes avaient par ailleurs déjà repéré ce très beau garçon au visage si gracieux encore plus raffiné que celui d'une fille. Mais qui était donc cet homme tout aussi élégant à ses côtés ?

Tsuzuki jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Il serait bientôt temps d'y aller. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux plus par nervosité que pour les discipliner. Pourvu qu'il soit à la hauteur.

L'aîné du duo était vraiment très séduisant dans son costume trois pièces aussi sombre que les vêtements qu'il avait pour coutume de porter. Ses souliers cirés et son petit cartable attaché-case lui donnait une allure de cadre supérieur dynamique qui lui seyait à ravir, bien que sa coiffure un peu négligée ne faisait guère sérieux.

Il n'y avait pas que cela d'ailleurs qui était négligé chez Tsuzuki :

- Tsss… Ta cravate, réprimanda Hisoka en la resserrant comme il le fallait autour du col. Quelle incurie pour un prof…

- Ah ? Merci, Hisoka… sourit son partenaire. Je n'ai jamais aimé les vêtements étriqués de toute façon.

L'adolescent termina d'ajuster la cravate puis inspecta brièvement le reste de l'attitude de son camarade. Moui, ça devrait suffire. Il était vraiment pire qu'un gamin pour qu'il ait à s'occuper de lui comme ça.

Ca geste pourtant simple même empreint de hautaineté fit beaucoup plaisir à notre shinigami brun. Heureusement qu'Hisoka était là tout de même. Un petit rien comme celui-ci lui suffisait pour avoir l'agréable pensée de savoir que son partenaire se souciait un peu de lui, même si ça ne se rapportait qu'à l'apparence. Le sourire touché de Tsuzuki devint grand sourire un peu idiot annonciateur d'une énormité grosse comme lui :

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta classe ? C'est stressant parfois, une rent…

- Sans façon, Tsuzuki-okaa-san…

Et il avait déjà tracé pour entrer dans la cour, son cartable sur l'épaule, en laissant un Tsuzuki un peu vexé. Hisoka ne savait vraiment pas décliner une proposition sans être désobligeant ! Il eut un soupir de bon perdant. Après tout, il était comme ça !

- Allez ! _Go _! s'encouragea-t-il en franchissant le portail.

Le lycée était aussi animé à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves qui prenaient le temps de discuter un peu avant le début des cours et beaucoup se retournaient vers cet homme nouvellement débarqué et inconnu du bataillon. Bien souvent, les groupes de filles se taisaient à son passage comme pour se recueillir devant tel visage pendant que les garçons parlaient entre eux à voix basse avec frénésie.

Autant de réactions qui n'aidaient pas vraiment le nouvel enseignant qui se sentait plus perdu qu'autre chose. Il pensa à Hisoka et se demanda comment il pouvait se sentir avec tant de monde autour de lui Le temps filait et il devait vite se rendre à la salle des professeurs. Préférant oublier sa gêne, Tsuzuki s'approcha d'un groupe de quatre jeunes filles qui levèrent de grands yeux émerveillés vers lui :

- Pardonnez-moi, mesdemoiselles, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'indiquer où se trouve la salle des professeurs, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire courtois.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elles puissent boire et digérer ses mots et la fille la plus à droite désigna le bout du couloir sans détacher son regard de celui améthyste de son interlocuteur tandis que ses amies hochaient la tête vivement.

- Au bout du couloir… à droite… troisième porte à gauche… C'est écrit, vous ne pouvez pas… vous tromper.

_- Thank you_ ! remercia-t-il avec un clin d'œil enjôleur. J'espère vous avoir dans mes classes. Bonne journée !

Il salua ses informatrices et reprit son chemin sans prêter aux « Kyaaaa ! Qu'il est charmant ! » extasiés que couinaient les très certainement futures présidentes de son fan club.

Tsuzuki trouva bien vite la porte dotée d'une vitre carrée de la salle des professeurs indiquée par un petit panneau juste à côté. Il inspira et expira profondément puis entra.

- Euh… Bonjour ! Je suis le nouveau professeur de littérature, Asato Tsuzuki…

- Ah ! Entrez donc, jeune homme ! lui lança un homme d'âge mûr qui s'avançait vers lui pour s'incliner. Et bienvenue au lycée Haijaku.

- Monsieur le Principal ? Enchanté ! répondit Tsuzuki en s'inclinant à son tour.

Wataru Oppei, le chef de l'établissement était un homme de petite taille proche de la cinquantaine au visage rond et lisse en dépit de ses rides qui striaient son front et creusaient un peu ses joues et à l'air bienveillant. Mais cet apparent calme n'inspirait rien au shinigami qui se rappela que toute personne qui travaillait à Haijaku, élèves, professeurs, comme personnel administratif, était un suspect potentiel. D'autant plus que cette jovialité était très certainement une façade pour cacher son anxiété car Monsieur Oppei ne cessait de se frotter les mains avec agitation.

L'homme se chargea de faire la présentation du corps professoral à la jeune recrue qui n'eut besoin que d'adresser un grand sourire poli pour se mettre toutes les femmes de l'équipe dans la poche. A peine présenté à elles, les professeurs d'anglais, de mathématiques, de sciences et de chimie étaient déjà prêtes à lui préparer ses bentôs.

Les enseignants hommes accueillirent Tsuzuki avec plus de retenue mais avec sincérité lorsqu'un homme à l'air particulièrement sévère s'approcha de lui. C'était un homme d'environ 35 ans au corps massif et au visage fermé par une austérité presque palpable. Ses lèvres maigres et retroussées et ses petits yeux perçants ajoutaient bien la petite touche supplémentaire au total aspect patibulaire que cet homme inspirait.

- Vous serez professeur pour les Terminales ? dit-il d'une voix grave et rêche. Soyez sans pitié avec eux ! A cet âge-là, ils se croient tout permis !

Le principal eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Ah… Tsuzuki-sensei, voici Kotaki Sunaiki. Il enseigne l'histoire-géographie. Un enseignant aux méthodes plutôt… strictes.

- N'hésitez surtout pas à sévir ! reprit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Surtout que vous êtes nouveau, ils voudront sûrement vous tester.

- Je… ferai de mon mieux… répondit Tsuzuki avec gêne.

La sonnerie du début des cours retentit dans l'établissement. Dans le couloir, le brouhaha des derniers étudiants à la traîne couvrait celui des enseignants qui prenaient chacun leurs affaires avant de se rendre dans leur classe. Tsuzuki allait faire de même mais préféra d'abord poser une dernière question au principal :

- Oppei-san, y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir avant ?

Il décela immédiatement l'éclair de panique traverser le regard fatigué du vieil homme à l'évocation de cette question. Il l'aurait parié. Le principal était au courant du sort de ces quatre élèves assassinés mais avait bien entendu préféré ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, sans doute pour préserver la réputation de son établissement. Les autres professeurs savaient-ils également ?

Le principal secoua la main tout en épongeant un peu son front avec un mouchoir.

- Non, si ce n'est que la cantine n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. Bon courage, Tsuzuki-sensei.

Le jeune homme opina du chef en signe d'assentiment puis se mit en route pour son premier cours. Il plissa les yeux pour réfléchir. Si personne n'était en effet au courant du funeste sort des garçons de Terminale, l'enquête serait plus difficile à mener. Comment interroger discrètement sur un sujet que personne ne connaît ?

Ses pensées monopolisèrent son esprit jusqu'à ce que ses pas le mènent au pas d'une porte blanche vitrée. Tsuzuki leva la tête et lut le petit panneau marqué « _T-4_ ». Il sourit avec satisfaction. Voilà qu'il allait pouvoir commencer son enquête tout de suite, c'était une bonne chose.

- Bonjour à tous ! chantonna-t-il gaiement en entrant d'un pas décidé.

- Levez-vous ! commanda une voix féminine près de la porte.

Tous les élèves de la classe se levèrent de leur chaise pour imiter la jeune fille aux interminables cheveux roux soyeux qui venait de parler.

- Saluez ! poursuivit-elle.

Ses camarades s'exécutèrent puis s'assirent de nouveau quand elle en donna l'ordre. Tsuzuki les regarda faire, agréablement surpris. Eh bien, pour les rebelles qu'on lui avait décrits, ils étaient assez bien au parfum de la discipline. Il déposa son cartable sur le bureau avant d'écrire son nom au tableau, puis vint se poster contre le devant de sa table pour faire face à ses élèves.

- Je me présente ! annonça-t-il avec son énergie habituelle. Asato Tsuzuki, 26 ans, et autant que les mots, j'adore les pâtisseries ! Ah ah ! Enchanté de vous connaître, j'espère que nous allons faire du bon travail tous ensemble.

Petite prise de température à chaud. La grande majorité des élèves esquissait des sourires amusés par une telle présentation, l'unanimité des filles avait déjà les yeux perdus dans le vague de la contemplation et certains garçons plaisantaient entre eux à voix basse. Personne ne pourrait jamais penser en les voyant ainsi que trois de leurs amis avaient été tués.

Une main levée parmi l'ensemble des élèves assis interpella le jeune enseignant. C'était la jeune fille rousse de tout à l'heure. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et elle se leva de son siège tout en rejetant sa lourde chevelure dans son dos avec un geste très ample et un peu précieux.

- Tsuzuki-sensei, dit-elle de sa voix légèrement aiguë mais sûre. Au nom de toute la classe, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à Haijaku. Je suis la déléguée de la T-4, Ikuyo Sugio.

Tsuzuki s'attarda un peu à la détailler. De taille moyenne, avec de grands yeux clairs qui avaient cette même froideur que celle d'Hisoka quand il était de bien méchante humeur, Ikuyo Sugio était un grand contraste à elle seule : sa chevelure soignée, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés et son visage à la peau parfaite étaient à la hauteur d'une austérité et d'une implacabilité qui sommeillaient en elle. D'abord surpris par telle première impression, Tsuzuki préféra se contenter de l'attention de départ et lui rendit un sourire amical :

- Eh bien, merci pour cet accueil. Mais n'espérez pas que je supprime les devoirs et les contrôles.

Tout le monde s'accorda un petit rire tandis que le jeune homme retournait s'asseoir à son bureau pour ouvrir le cahier de présence et faire l'appel. Il entendit même quelques « Il est drôle, je l'aime bien ! » et « Trop cool, le prof ! » qui le firent pouffer de rire. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été shinigami, il aurait pu se réincarner en enseignant ?

- Allez, pour que je me familiarise un peu avec vos visages… Anari Yumiko !

- Présente !

- Atsuchi Keisuke !

- Présent !

L'appel se poursuivit lorsque :

- Hiroi Eisaku…

Tsuzuki s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre. Eisaku Hiroi ? C'était l'un des trois malheureux avec un coup de hache à l'arrière de la tête. Pourquoi son nom y était encore ? Il traversa la feuille jusqu'en bas et aperçut très vite les noms de Fukuto Ujima et de Junpei Nobe.

La voix d'Ikuyo le tira de sa torpeur.

- Eisaku Hiroi a déménagé précipitamment, semblerait-il, informa-t-elle simplement. Les élèves Fukuto Ujima et Junpei Nobe ont eux aussi quitté l'établissement, on ne sait pas pourquoi. On a simplement oublié d'ôter leurs noms de la feuille d'appel.

- Oh… Très bien… Autant les barrer alors…

Tsuzuki prit sa règle et un crayon et entreprit de rayer les trois noms qui dorénavant ne figureraient plus que dans les registres du Royaume des Morts. Cela lui fit une drôle d'impression de faire cela, il avait le sentiment de les tuer lui-même. Ces adolescents ne pouvaient pas avoir idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, même s'ils pouvaient avoir des doutes. Trois élèves ne quittent pas leur classe aussi précipitamment pour un déménagement ou n'importe quoi qu'autre.

- Sensei ? s'inquiéta une petite brunette au premier rang. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Ces trois garçons, ils avaient un lien quelconque ? demanda Tsuzuki en redressant la tête vers ses élèves.

- Et comment ! intervint le dénommé Keisuke Atsuchi. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans les deux autres. Ils étaient inséparables tous les trois, de sacrés amis.

Des amis très proches. On comprenait donc pourquoi on les avait retrouvés tous les trois ensemble quand ils étaient morts, s'ils ne se séparaient pratiquement jamais… Peut-être un règlement de compte entre bandes rivales ? Toutes les pistes étaient exploitables. Hélas, il ne devait pas aller trop vite au risque de trop attirer l'attention sur lui.

Tsuzuki ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête puis reprit son appel comme si de rien n'était.

- Togochi Yasuko !

Silence.

- Togochi Yasuko ? répéta-t-il en levant le nez de sa feuille.

Tous les étudiants regardaient ailleurs, trop occupés à contempler le dehors ou à relire leur dernier cours pour lui répondre. Le professeur haussa les épaules et fit une croix près du nom de l'absente pour terminer l'appel. Une fois cela fait, il referma le cahier d'un petit geste sec pour attraper un énorme livre.

- Maintenant, accrochez-vous, nous partons pour le monde de la littérature ancienne avec l'étude du _Genji Monogatari_ par Shikibu Murasaki !

Les deux heures de cours s'écoulèrent rapidement et ni Tsuzuki, ni sa Terminale ne vit le temps passer tant la leçon se déroulait dans la légèreté et la bonne humeur. Les élèves étaient tout simplement captivés par la façon d'expliquer de ce jeune professeur qui leur semblait sorti tout droit d'une autre époque et qui, en plus d'être vraiment très beau –pensaient les filles-, avait ce petit truc qui rendait le cours vraiment prenant –disaient plutôt les garçons. Quant à Tsuzuki, l'intérêt que tous lui portaient sans lui avoir fait subir des tests d'entrée le motivait et l'incitait encore plus à les transporter dans ses cours. Il en oublierait presque qu'il était ici pour enquêter sur un meurtrier. Sa popularité pouvait parfois donner des échanges assez cocasses :

- Genji était un véritable homme à femmes. Dommage pour lui, ses avances étaient souvent repoussées ou encore son aimée mourrait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas toutefois un jour de s'inviter dans la chambre d'une femme pour la contraindre à coucher avec lui. Au Japon Médiéval, les femmes…

- Senseiiiiiiiiiiiii ! roucoula une pléiade de filles avec les yeux en cœur. Quel est votre type de femme, à vous ?

- Hé ? M-Moi ? Mais ça ne se dit pas ! s'offusqua Tsuzuki avec un début de rougissement.

- Mais si ! Allez, sensei ! Ou alors, comment serait votre personne idéale ?

Tsuzuki reposa ses notes sur son bureau et croisa les bras pour réfléchir. Son style ? Il n'avait pas spécialement de type préféré. Qu'il était difficile d'être beau. Quand ce n'était pas un docteur psychopathe qui voulait lui sauter dessus, c'était des lycéennes aux phéromones surdéveloppées qui ne le lâchaient pas. Autant répondre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et cligna des paupières, étonné par l'image qui venait de se glisser devant lui.

- Eh bien… J'aime ses yeux clairs qui lisent en vous, la couleur coquillage nacré de sa peau, la finesse de ses cheveux blonds cendrés… Même quand il crie, il…

- « IL » ?!

Silence branlant où toutes les mâchoires s'entrechoquèrent contre les tables. Tsuzuki se rendit compte de sa bourde et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Tous ses étudiants avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Les garçons avaient les zygomatiques qui souffraient de terribles soubresauts et les filles étaient toutes sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elles auraient eu un katana, elles se seraient toutes suicidées sous le coup du seppuku.

Le pauvre professeur ne savait plus quoi dire. Si Hisoka avait été présent, il lui aurait envoyé un stylo en plein milieu du front en lui hurlant d'arrêter de dire des imbécillités, débile !

C'est dans un rire clair et joyeux qu'il se décida à rompre le malaise :

- Oui, « l'être idéal ». Je le verrais bien comme ça. Ah ah ah… Ah…

D'abord encore un peu figés, les adolescents se mirent petit à petit à rire, nerveusement certes, quelque part soulagés. Pour la gente féminine de la T-4, accorder la beauté de cet homme aux yeux envoûtants et au corps si parfait à un autre homme serait galvauder un physique aussi avantageux, bien que, d'un autre côté, aucune femme en ce monde ne serait jamais digne de marcher à son bras. Quelle frousse !

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie stridente et ferreuse de la fin des cours résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Tsuzuki referma son exemplaire du _Genji Monogatari _dans son cartable puis s'occupa de rassembler ses affaires afin de se rendre à son cour suivant.

- Merci à tous pour votre attention, nous reprendrons d…

- Tsuzuki-senseiiiiiiiii !

- Aaaaaah ?!

Un troupeau de mammouths lâchés au gal… Ah non, ce n'était qu'un groupe de filles raides dingues de leur nouveau professeur de littérature qui venaient se lancer à l'assaut de son bureau pour le matraquer de questions, le tout avec des voix suraiguës et ronronnantes :

- Vous voulez que je vous prépare un bentô demain, sensei ?

- Vous avez dit aimer les gâteaux, vous avez une préférence ? Je vous en ramènerai une part !

- Moi deux !

- Moi trois !

Et ça pleuvait de bonnes intentions qui auraient facilement eu raison de la volonté de Tsuzuki si un coup de cartable volant ne lui avait pas percuté son profil gauche avec une telle violence que les sangles s'étaient imprimées sur sa joue. Dans l'encadrement de la salle de classe, Hisoka avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et tapait du pied par terre. Visiblement, il était d'une humeur exécrable. Le vert émeraude de ses iris s'était assombri en un vert forêt qui faisait assez peur.

- Vous devez avoir d'autres cours, « sensei »… ironisa-t-il d'une voix bouillonnante de colère.

Une main sur sa joue déformée et rouge écrevisse, Tsuzuki salua ses élèves et remercia les filles pour leur gentillesse, mais elles n'avaient pas à se plier en quatre pour lui –cela dit, la tarte aux pommes reste mon pêché mignon. Il récupéra ses affaires ainsi que le cartable-boulet de canon d'Hisoka et alla le retrouver dans le couloir. Tsuzuki remarqua tout de suite la mauvaise mine de son coéquipier. Il était un peu pâle, fronçait du nez et se massait la nuque avec un regard fuyant. A tous les coups, il…

- Hisoka, ça ne va p.. ?

- La ferme toi, ce n'est pas le moment de m'énerver !! rugit l'adolescent.

Bingo. Il avait bien pensé. Hisoka ne supportait vraiment pas de rester trop longtemps entouré de personnes et encore moins de lycéens insouciants voire puérils. Son don d'empathie en pâtissait et intrinsèquement, son humeur qui était à couper au couteau. Tsuzuki le comprenait. Ce devait être vraiment désagréable de se glisser malgré soi dans la tête d'une tierce personne et d'en lire les pensées ou les émotions.

Notre shinigami brun préféra donc se taire pour ne pas excéder davantage Hisoka, si c'eût été possible, et préféra le laisser parler le premier :

- Tu as eu des infos ? finit par soupirer l'adolescent en jetant un coup d'œil aux Terminales 4 qui bavardaient entre eux avec vivacité.

- J'ai appris des choses intéressantes, oui. Et toi ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop si…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son partenaire en lui faisant un petit signe de la tête pour qu'il se retourne. Tsuzuki s'exécuta et vit qu'une jeune fille de sa classe les avait rejoint sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait des cheveux châtain foncé coupés au carré qui retombaient sur ses épaules et ses lunettes aux rebords noirs cachaient presque ses yeux. A la voir jouer avec ses doigts, elle devait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

- Euh… Kunie… Kunie Manata-san, c'est cela ? se souvint Tsuzuki avec un sourire engageant. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, sensei. Je souhaiterai vous informer d'une chose…

* * *

Mdr, ça m'aurait plu d'avoir un prof comme lui, pas vous ? XD 


	3. Hikikomori Yasuko

Bouh… ç.ç Elle est si pas bien que ça, ma fic ? Personne vient lire. Bah ! Maintenant que je l'ai finie, autant la poster complètement. Lol

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Hikikomori Yasuko**_

- Euh… Kunie… Kunie Manata-san, c'est cela ? se souvint Tsuzuki avec un sourire engageant. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, sensei. Je souhaiterai vous informer d'une chose…

Les deux shinigamis la regardèrent et notèrent une certaine anxiété à parler de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Tsuzuki l'apaisa d'une main sur une de ses épaules et lui assura qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. S'il elle avait un problème, elle pouvait y aller en toute franchise, il saurait garder le secret s'il le fallait.

Après un temps d'hésitation, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Vous avez noté une absente ce matin, Yasuko Togochi. C'est ma meilleure amie. Et…

Elle leva la tête vers son professeur et l'implora par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux.

- Depuis deux semaines, elle ne vient plus en cours. Elle reste cloîtrée dans sa chambre.

Kunie lui expliqua que peu de temps après la rentrée, Yasuko devenait de plus en plus fermée avec les autres, même avec elle, son amie depuis la seconde. Yasuko n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en classe, bien qu'elle soit très bonne élève et n'aimait pas trop la foule sans être pour autant agoraphobe. Pourtant, depuis deux semaines maintenant, Yasuko n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Kunie était venue lui rendre visite pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais son amie n'avait jamais décroché le moindre mot et était obstinément restée prostrée dans son mutisme.

Kunie s'inclina aussi bas qu'elle le put, les mains sur ses genoux.

- S'il vous plait ! Vous êtes un homme qui semble compréhensif et ouvert, Tsuzuki-sensei ! Essayez de lui parler, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Yasu-chan.

Hisoka plissa un peu les yeux. Il avait eu l'impression de se voir dépeint au travers du portrait de Yasuko Togochi que sa meilleure amie venait de dresser. Lui aussi, depuis sa première rencontre avec Muraki, il aurait aimé s'enfermer quelque part et ne parler à personne, pas même à sa propre conscience. De plus, lui aussi avait souffert de l'isolement que ses parents lui avaient imposé par peur de son don. Son poing se serra dans sa poche à ces souvenirs douloureux.

Tsuzuki avait aussitôt pris en pitié la détresse de son étudiante et son cœur se serra. Cela n'avait pas de rapport avec la mission première, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner une jeune fille éplorée. Il redressa Kunie en la prenant par les épaules et lui sourit avec confiance :

- Très bien. J'irai la voir. Mais je ne te garantis rien, Manata-san.

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'éclairèrent de reconnaissance derrière ses lunettes.

- Vraiment ? Merci, sensei ! Je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien !

† ※ †

La couleur safrane du soir avait pris place dans le ciel. Le soleil se cachait timidement derrière les plus hauts buildings de Kumamoto alors qu'il avait amorcé sa descente pour se coucher. Il faisait un peu plus frais aussi. L'horaire des sorties de bureau vomissait ses files de voitures qui encombraient les rues qu'il fallait traverser avant de pouvoir espérer rentrer chez soi.

Devant le portail du lycée Haijaku, les derniers lycéens se disaient au revoir avant de partir chacun de leur côté quand ils ne partaient pas en bande pour se faire un karaoké ou un petit tour aux salles de jeux avant de regagner le domicile familial.

Plus haut dans la rue qui menait à l'établissement, Hisoka et Tsuzuki marchaient en direction de la demeure de Yasuko Togochi tout en échangeant ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre sur l'affaire du « Lycée de la Mort » :

- Les trois étaient des amis très proches ? Je vois… fit le cadet du duo en regardant le sol. Quand je pense que le principal cache ça. Ca se comprend, mais tout de même, si ça se sait…

- Et toi, qu'as-tu appris sur Kantarô Sejiku ?

Hisoka soupira avec indolence et rapporta à Tsuzuki que ce Sejiku était un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, élève moyen mais sans histoire. Pour les T-3, il avait été admis dans un autre établissement, plutôt huppé disait-on. Bien évidemment, il n'avait prévenu personne, pas même ses mais de sa classe qui s'étonnaient de ne pas pouvoir le joindre. En revanche, ce qui était bizarre, c'était que Kantarô n'avait aucun lien avec les trois garçons à demi décapités. Il ne les connaissait même pas du tout.

- Pfff… se plaignit son aîné avec une grimace ennuyée. Comment mener une enquête sur des meurtres si les victimes n'ont pas de lien entre elles ?

Il envoya un regard gentiment moqueur à son ami.

- Dis donc, tu n'as pas traîné pour obtenir ces renseignements.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hisoka pour détourner la tête et grommeler avec lassitude et fatigue.

- C'est surtout les filles de ma classe qui m'ont tout dit. Elles répondaient à n'importe quoi sans poser de question…

- Ah ah ! s'amusa Tsuzuki avec un petit rire. Pas étonnant qu'elles aient été aussi loquaces, un garçon mignon comme toi. Tu portes vraiment très bien l'uniforme, tu sais ?

Son clin d'œil complice vint se fracasser contre le visage livide d'Hisoka dont l'expression horrifiée n'allait franchement pas avec le rouge de ses joues et encore moins avec ses yeux dilatés d'ébahissement. Comment pouvait-il lui dire des choses pareilles avec une telle désinvolture ? C'était ça, le vétéran du Bureau des Assignations qui devait donner l'exemple ? Débile !

- L… La ferme ! rétorqua le garçon avec moins de véhémence qu'il n'aurait souhaité.

Tsuzuki savourait intérieurement sa victoire. Mission accomplie. Il avait réussi à lui faire oublier un instant avec ses pitreries ses mauvaises pensées à propos de sa première journée de lycée qui avait été plutôt pénible. Et puis, il aimait bien taquiner Hisoka comme ça. C'était dans ces rares cas-là que le masque de marbre froid se fendillait pour montrer la vraie figure humaine du jeune homme.

Il tira de nouveau le petit bout de papier de sa poche sur lequel il avait marqué l'adresse de Yasuko et releva le nez pour inspecter le nom des rues.

- On se rapproche, informa-t-il. Heureusement que Yasuko n'habite pas très loin.

Son voisin de marche le regarda en coin sans grande conviction avant de reporter son attention sur un point fixé dans le vague plus loin devant lui.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas réussir à faire revenir une hikikomori au lycée simplement en lui parlant ? Tu es un idiot.

- « Hikikomori » ?

Ereinté par le manque de savoir de son partenaire, Hisoka entreprit d'expliquer à Tsuzuki qu'un hikikomori désignait une personne comme Yasuko, à savoir quelqu'un qui avait décidé de vivre reclus du monde extérieur en s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour n'en sortir que pour les besoins vitaux. Les raisons de ce mutisme pouvaient en être multiples : peur de l'extérieur, rejet de la société volontaire… Toujours était-il que les hikikomoris ne communiquaient jamais avec l'extérieur et leur enfermement se comptait hélas très souvent en années, sans parler de la libération de cet état qui n'était pas facile.

- Moi-même qui ai du mal avec le monde qui m'entoure, je peux deviner l'état d'esprit de cette fille, acheva l'adolescent à voix basse.

Tsuzuki le regarda plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, son regard faiblement affaissé par la tristesse. Oui. Ce devait être vraiment très dur de vivre une situation comme celle-ci. Mais il voulait au moins essayer.

Quelques minutes après, notre duo de shinigamis s'arrêta devant l'une des petites maisons du lotissement dans lequel ils étaient. La rue était traversée, presque encerclée, de poteaux électriques et de lignes téléphoniques et derrière, une ligne de chemin de fer passait de l'autre côté des minuscules jardins. Une petite plaquette de bois sur laquelle était gravée « _Togochi_ » en grands caractères droits leur confirma qu'ils étaient à la bonne adresse.

Tsuzuki poussa le portail qui grinça en pivotant dans ses gonds et fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta bien vite. Hisoka n'avait pas bougé du trottoir, ses yeux verts vissés sur la demeure sans pouvoir s'en détacher.

- Hisoka ? s'inquiéta l'homme en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- Vas-y tout seul. Je préfère t'attendre dehors…

Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Tsuzuki accepta sa requête et toqua à la porte de la maison. Peu après, il entendit des pas s'approcher et la poignée tourna pour laisser entrevoir une femme d'une petite quarantaine d'années aux traits creusés par la fatigue. Le visiteur fut très étonné d'être reçu par une occidentale. Elle était encore très jolie, mais les signes du tracas gâchaient la douceur de ses traits atypiques. Elle avait les yeux cernés, le teint gris et ses cheveux brillaient de quelques mèches blanchâtres.

- Jeune homme… ? fit-elle d'une voix en demi teinte qui vacillait sous un accent probablement anglais.

- Madame Togochi ? Bonsoir, je m'appelle Asato Tsuzuki et je suis professeur au lycée Haijaku…

La simple évocation du nom de « Haijaku » suffit à racornir le visage bienveillant de la femme. Elle fuit le regard de son interlocuteur qui eut peur qu'elle ne cherche à écourter la conversation.

- Je veux juste tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe, Madame Togochi. La meilleure amie de votre fille est désespérée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Je ne dérangerai pas longtemps. Puis-je ?

La femme attendit un peu pour réfléchir et finit par s'effacer tout en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser entrer. Après tout, ce jeune homme lui inspirait de bonnes ondes, cela ne coûtait rien.

- Vous êtes le premier professeur à s'inquiéter pour Yasuko. Je suis désolée de ce dérangement, sensei…

Il était étrange de voir comme la maison était à l'image de ses occupants. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, presque sinistre. Les rideaux opaques étaient tirés sur les trois-quarts de la longueur des fenêtres pour empêcher un trop plein de lumière d'entrer. Les meubles étaient tous de bois foncé et la décoration sommaire comme nombreuses maisons nippones. Il y avait quelque chose d'éteint et de mort en ces lieux.

Une photo dans un cadre montrant une petite fille de six ans aux côtés de son père, un japonais à l'air robuste et jovial qui tenait avec son épouse, une jeune femme occidentale aux longs cheveux lisses châtain roux, leur fille unique qui s'amusait à faire sauter un ours en peluche dans ses bras, fit comprendre à Tsuzuki que ce temps des sourires devait être révolu depuis deux semaines.

- Votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup, Tsuzuki-sensei, vraiment, confia la femme en montant les escaliers, suivie de son visiteur qui s'était chaussé des petits chaussons d'intérieur. Néanmoins, je doute que Yasuko vous écoute. Elle refuse de nous parler à mon mari et à moi. Et nous ignorons le pourquoi…

Sa voix s'était enrayée dans un début de sanglots sur la dernière phrase. Elle porta la main devant sa bouche pour éviter de craquer devant son hôte et lui désigna une porte close au fond du couloir. Tsuzuki la remercia d'un signe de tête puis toqua à la porte. Il savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien, mais il jugeait important de respecter les règles élémentaires de la politesse.

- Yasuko ?

Aussi doucement qu'il l'avait appelée, il poussa la porte de la chambre. C'était une toute petite pièce d'à peine dix mètres carrés qui étrangement était un peu plus éclairée que le reste de la maison. Les persiennes étaient tirées mais orientées pour laisser passer quelques rayons mordorés qui éclairaient un lit occidental parfaitement fait à la couette mauve lissée. Une petite table de chevet avec une lampe et quelques livres empilés reposait à sa gauche. La pièce ne sentait pas le refermé aussi. Une légère odeur mêlée de bois des meubles et d'air frais du dehors embaumait l'endroit. Au fond, en face du lit, un bureau propre et bien rangé gardait des affaires de classe et des manuels, orné d'un sous main rouge carmin ; à côté du bureau, une armoire massive s'imposait dans le minuscule espace et l'assombrissait de par sa couleur foncée. Et juste entre les deux, assise sur un coussin, une jeune fille demeurait immobile, la tête dans ses genoux. Elle était si petite ainsi recroquevillée sur elle-même qu'il fallait passer près d'elle pour la remarquer, à croire qu'elle avait réussi à se fondre totalement dans le décor.

La porte de sa chambre avait grincé, Yasuko avait certainement entendu que quelqu'un entrait. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas. Etait-elle encore en vie ?

Sans un bruit, Tsuzuki entra et vint s'asseoir en tailleur près d'elle, ce qui, avec la largeur de son buste et l'étroitesse de l'espace entre le lit et les meubles, n'était pas chose facile.

- Bonsoir, Yasuko-chan. Je m'appelle Tsuzuki. Asato Tsuzuki. Et je viens d'entrer au lycée Haijaku comme prof de littérature.

Etait-ce un effet de la lumière ou l'avait-il vue faiblement remuer ? De toutes façons, l'adolescente ne bougea pas de sa position. Même sa respiration semblait arrêtée.

- On m'a dit que cela faisait deux semaines que tu étais ici ?

Nouveau silence sans aucune réaction. Quand Hisoka racontait que les hikikomoris ne communiquaient jamais avec l'extérieur, ce n'était pas à moitié.

Tsuzuki s'adossa un peu contre la grosse armoire qui craqua légèrement à son contact et regarda Yasuko. Elle avait de jolis cheveux lisses noir ébène qui retombaient sur son corps comme une cascade protectrice. Pour le shinigami, ils ressemblaient plus à une araignée qui l'agrippait de ses longues pattes fileuses. Comme vêtements, la jeune fille portait un pull pas trop épais gris souris qui tombait un peu sur l'épaule droite et un fuseau noir. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Tsuzuki remarqua que les vêtements étaient propres et repassés. Il s'était douté que Yasuko était une fille ordonnée et minutieuse, mais l'aspect soigné de sa tenue en dépit de son isolement le confirma.

- Kunie Manata s'inquiète pour toi. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais cela… dit-il d'une voix douce.

Enfin il entrevit un premier geste chez elle. Ou plutôt, une esquisse de geste. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés discrètement sur ses bras. Hélas pas un mot, pas même une ébauche de souffle ne s'était faire entendre. Si elle avait dit quelque chose, il ne l'avait du moins pas entendu. Son visage était complètement caché par ses genoux rabattus contre elle, ses bras qui l'entouraient et ses cheveux qui retombaient sur elle.

Tsuzuki se mit alors à imaginer le visage de Yasuko d'après la photo qu'il avait vue au rez-de-chaussée quand son intérêt tomba sur une grosse pile de livres que la silhouette voûtée de l'adolescente cachait près d'elle.

- Ooooh… s'émerveilla le jeune homme en prenant quelques ouvrages. Tu as lu tout ça, Yasuko-chan ? _« Man Yoshu » « Makura no Soshi » « Nihon Shoki » « Heike Monogatari »…_ Tu dois être incollable! Il faut absolument que tu viennes dans mon cours, je te prends pour assistante tout de suite ! Ah ah ah !

Sa bonne humeur ne dura guère longtemps. Malgré les encouragements et les félicitations sincères de son professeur, la jeune hikikomori resta inerte une nouvelle fois. Tsuzuki soupira. Elle devait vraiment être marquée pour être aussi fermée.

Le shinigami reposa les livres près de sa propriétaire avec petit rire de déception.

- C'est dommage. Si tu aimes tant les livres, tu pourrais partager tes savoirs avec tes camarades. Je serai très heureux d'avoir une élève comme toi dans ma classe.

Il se releva en époussetant un peu son long manteau noir et retourna près de la porte. Une main sur la poignée, il eut un dernier regard vers le petit être replié entre l'armoire et le bureau.

- Si un jour, tu ressens le besoin de te confier à quelqu'un d'autre que ton entourage proche, tu peux compter sur moi, Yasuko-chan. Je t'écouterai sans te juger. Et maintenant que j'ai vu l'étudiante brillante que tu dois être, je n'ai pas envie de t'abandonner.

Et il quitta la petite pièce fraîche en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le silence oppressant de sa chambre revenu, Yasuko tourna la tête sur le côté si lentement qu'on aurait cru que l'action se faisait par photos superposées. Sur sa pile d'ouvrages de littérature japonaise de toutes les époques, elle trouva un petit bout de papier déchiré avec un numéro de téléphone agrémenté d'un mot : « _Dispo 24/24 !_ ». Elle contempla longtemps les caractères arrondis et maladroits de l'écriture sans réellement la voir. Seule une phrase était imprimée devant ses yeux et dans sa tête.

_« - Je t'écouterai sans te juger »_

Tsuzuki redescendit l'escalier sans un état d'esprit indescriptible. Beaucoup d'émotions et d'impressions s'entrechoquaient les unes aux autres et ne créaient qu'un amalgame confus de sentiments.

- Elle n'a pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

La triste voix de Madame Togochi le tira de ses songes. Elle l'attendait au pied des marches et le guettait avec une lueur d'espoir vacillante dans les yeux. L'expression désolée que lui rendit Tsuzuki fit envoler cette maigre attente qu'elle savait pourtant vaine au fond d'elle.

- Je vois… murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Madame Togochi, Yasuko semble être une jeune fille bien équilibrée, vous savez. Elle aère sa chambre, elle passe son temps à lire… Je suis certain qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour elle. Et puis, elle n'est dans cet état que depuis deux semaines, non ?

La femme acquiesça en silence, incapable de partager son optimisme. Le jeune homme la remercia pour l'avoir laissé parler avec sa fille puis prit congé de son hôtesse en la saluant.

Hisoka l'attendait, appuyé contre la petite barrière en bois. Il perçut immédiatement l'aura de son coéquipier lorsque celui-ci posa le pied dehors et se tourna vers lui. La lumière du soir découpait son visage dans un masque d'or délicat aux courbes graciles et faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés indiquaient qu'il ne paraissait pas complètement remis de son malaise d'il y a quelques minutes.

- Ca a été ? s'enquit-il en croisant les bras.

Tsuzuki jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule vers cette fenêtre aux persiennes tirées. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il était persuadé que Yasuko l'observait en ce moment même. Il fit un petit signe de la main à l'adresse de la fenêtre en souriant.

Yasuko recula si soudainement que ses jambes heurtèrent le pied de lit et se laissa asseoir malgré elle sur son matelas. Cet homme… comment pouvait-il deviner qu'elle était là ? Quelle étrange professeur venait-elle de rencontrer. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait telle impression. Et ce bel adolescent au visage androgyne qui l'accompagnait, qui était-il aussi ? Elle avait remarqué la veste couleur lie de vin de l'établissement Haijaku…

- Alors ? fit Hisoka alors qu'ils repartaient tous les deux pour se rendre à leur appartement.

Son partenaire se mordit la joue qu'il titilla un peu avec ses dents. Maintenant qu'il était dehors, hors de la maison, le contraste d'atmosphère était saisissant.

Il plaqua quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son visage vers le haut de son crâne.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as refusé de venir.

- Hu ?

- Comme toi, j'ai senti d'étranges ondes s'émaner de cette fille…

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Ebauches de suspects... 


	4. Débuts de piste?

_**Chapitre 4 : Débuts de piste ?**_

- Des ondes étranges ? répéta Hisoka avec perplexité.

- C'est la maison toute entière qui respirait cette aura entremêlée et qui t'a rendu malade, non ? Je suis certain que c'est Yasuko qui a créé cet espèce de marasme, affirma Tsuzuki, le regard droit devant lui.

Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde à présent dans les rues de la ville de Kumamoto. Tout le monde s'en était retourné chez lui pour dîner. Les rares personnes que les shinigamis croisèrent furent un marchand de shûmais ambulant, un groupe de collégiens qui revenaient d'un entraînement de football tout en se lançant le ballon avec des passes nettes et quelques hommes d'affaires avec le portable greffé à l'oreille et qui, vraisemblablement n'avaient pas encore « décroché » de leur vie active.

Tsuzuki fit part à Hisoka de cette impression mitigée qu'il avait eue au contact de Yasuko Togochi. Déjà qu'en entrant dans la maison, il s'était senti enveloppé par une atmosphère lourde et chargée. Il aurait juré qu'il aurait fini par suffoquer s'il était resté un peu plus longtemps. Cette ambiance grise et repliée l'avait oppressé dès qu'il avait posé un pied à l'intérieur et si Hisoka avait fait de même, il se serait certainement écroulé. Toutefois, Yasuko l'avait intrigué au plus haut point :

- D'apparence et par rapport à l'état de sa chambre, elle a l'air tout à fait normal… exposa-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle s'occupe d'elle, elle a une chambre bien rangée et propre, elle passe le temps à lire de grands classiques japonais…

Il plissa les yeux d'un air soucieux.

- Mais près d'elle, c'était si concentré en émotions puissantes. Tout était si confus que je n'ai pas pu deviner ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant, je ne perçois rien de directement hostile…

- « Directement hostile » ? C'est-à-dire ?

Tsuzuki secoua négativement la tête à contrecoeur. Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer lui-même, c'était ainsi qu'il ressentait les choses. Mais le contraste entre l'aspect et le mental de Yasuko avait quelque chose de vraiment particulier. L'extérieur était calme, presque éteint, alors que l'intérieur était encore plus en activité qu'un volcan en éveil. Il n'imaginait pas ce que cela pouvait donner si ce marasme sombre venait à exploser. Quel gâchis. Cette jeune fille était certainement très intelligente et prometteuse.

- Et quand tu la vois ainsi recroquevillée sur elle-même, encastrée entre deux meubles, sans bouger, sans parler… soupira-t-il en baissant la tête. Oubliée du reste du monde…

Hisoka fut interpellé par le soudain tremblement qu'il avait capté dans la voix de Tsuzuki et le silence qui s'était ensuivi. L'homme brun avait ses yeux améthyste légèrement brillants perdus dans le méandre de ses souvenirs, très certainement ceux de son enfance où lui aussi était un reclus. Mais un reclus contre sa volonté. Hisoka n'avait aucun mal à ressentir cette montée de souffrance qui venait lui percer la peau comme des aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Il préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas montrer son mal à son coéquipier. Tsuzuki n'avait pas besoin de remontrances ici.

- Tu as vraiment eu du courage de ne pas finir comme elle, isolé de tout, lui dit-il avec calme. Tu cherchais toujours à te faire accepter des autres. Tu n'as jamais abandonné de toute manière. C'est bien.

Touché droit au cœur par ces paroles, le shingami s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son ami poursuivre son chemin d'un pas tranquille. « C'est bien ». Plus que le reste, ces deux mots firent l'effet d'une cuillerée de liquide chaud dans la gorge lors d'une rude soirée d'hiver chez Tsuzuki. Quand il entendait cela, il avait l'espérance de penser qu'il pouvait en effet être quelqu'un « de bien » en dépit des pêchés qui constituaient sa croix. Et le fait que ce soit Hisoka qui le lui dise donnait davantage de puissance aux résonances provoquées dans son cœur.

Tsuzuki porta la main devant ses yeux. Merci, Hisoka.

- Eh. Grouille-toi. C'est toi qui as les clés de l'appartement.

La voix redevenue bougonne de l'adolescent sortit le jeune homme de ses tristes souvenirs et celui-ci accourut pour revenir à ses côtés en s'excusant de traîner. Hisoka avait raison. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, il devait poursuivre quoiqu'il arrive !

Peu après, notre couple d'enquêteurs surnaturels poussait la porte de leur logement de fonction, le temps de résoudre l'affaire du « Lycée de la Mort ». Il se trouvait dans un immeuble situé à peine à dix minutes du lycée Haijaku, au troisième étage. Le bâtiment était neuf et semblait particulièrement bien entretenu, ce qui étonna quelque peu les nouveaux locataires. Ce ne devait pas être Tatsumi qui avait signé la feuille de bail auquel cas, ils seraient très certainement en train de dormir sous un pont, « restrictions budgétaires » obligent.

La porte s'ouvrit directement dans un minuscule vestibule qui donnait à sa droite l'entrée d'un petit salon/salle à manger/kitchenette déjà meublé d'une table basse, de coussin et de hautes étagères ainsi que d'une gazinière et d'un évier pour la cuisine avec un meuble pour ranger la vaisselle. Sur la gauche du vestibule, on devinait la porte d'une salle de bain et celle d'une chambre assez grande pour deux personnes.

C'était sommaire, épuré, mais amplement suffisant pour Tsuzuki et Hisoka qui avaient de quoi dormir confortablement. Une chance pour eux, les placards étaient déjà fournis en boites de nouilles instantanées pour le premier soir, ils n'auraient pas à ressortir.

Tous deux dînèrent tranquillement en silence avec pour tableau une vue de la rue éclairée de ses nombreux néons à enseignes qui clignotaient ou demeuraient fixes et matraquaient le passant de lumière colorée clinquante dans le noir de la nuit.

Après son repas, Hisoka posa ses baguettes dans son pot de ramens et regarda Tsuzuki avec un grand sérieux.

- En tout cas, je pense qu'il faudrait surveiller cette Yasuko Togochi. Cet amoncellement obscur qui l'entoure jusque sa demeure n'est pas à ignorer. De plus, quand on y pense, elle est dans la même classe que trois victimes.

Tsuzuki aspira bruyamment le lot de nouilles qu'il était en train de savourer avec une sorte de grognement pas d'accord.

- Mais elle est enfermée chez elle depuis deux semaines. Et les meurtres ont eu lieu il y a quatre jours.

- Ce n'est pas un alibi valable pour moi, contredit le garçon en détournant la tête. Elle peut toujours sortir en cachette la nuit. Mais c'est surtout son mental perturbé qui ne me plait pas.

Peu convaincu, son aîné se pencha de nouveau sur son dîner en répliquant que de toute manière, Yasuko Togochi ne viendrait certainement pas au lycée de sitôt. Il était bien décidé à la voir régulièrement pour essayer de l'aider, mais il n'espérait pas la faire retourner en classe aussi facilement. S'il pouvait déjà apprendre la cause de son isolement, ce serait déjà un sacré pas en avant.

- Aaaah, _Gôchiso-sama deshita_ ! remercia Tsuzuki, les mains en prière après avoir terminé. Sinon, Hisoka, as-tu déjà de potentiels suspects dans ta classe ?

Le garçon garda le silence pour se remémorer un peu la journée passée et secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est trop tôt pour le dire. Je vais tâcher de me renseigner sur les relations de Kantarô Sejiku. Tu devrais faire pareil avec les trois garçons de la T-4.

- Mais oui, mais oui, je ferai ça demain ! Tu veux que je t'aide à faire tes devoirs avant d'aller d… Humph !

Un coussin habilement lancé vint se fourrer droit dans sa bouche.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, maugréa Hisoka en s'occupant de débarrasser la table. Et cette nuit, t'as pas intérêt à trop t'approcher de mon futon.

- Bien, chef…

† ※ †

Le lendemain matin, Tsuzuki et Hisoka se préparèrent rapidement pour se rendre au lycée après un petit déjeuner sur le pouce. D'après son emploi du temps, le faux professeur de littérature aurait cours avec les T-4 pour les deux dernières heures de la journée. En attendant, il avait le projet de se renseigner un peu auprès des autres enseignants. S'ils étaient au courant des meurtres, il pourrait peut-être en tirer quelque chose.

Ce fut aux alentours de 8h45 que tous deux franchirent les grilles de fer noir du lycée Haijaku, dépassé par quelques élèves de Terminale qui saluaient Tsuzuki avec dynamisme.

- Je file à la salle des profs, prévint-il à Hisoka. Bonne journée !

- Hum…

Quand il eut le dos tourné, l'homme brun entendit des voix féminines autour de son partenaire. Un petit coup d'œil en arrière lui indiqua qu'Hisoka était déjà victime de sa beauté et que les filles de sa classe l'avaient pris en grande considération, si l'honorifique qu'il avait bien entendu était un « -sama » au lieu d'un «-san » ou d'un « -kun ». Et le pauvre garçon qui ne savait pas trop comment se défaire de ses fans pourtant pleines de bonnes intentions. Il était trop mignon avec cette mine gênée, si bien est que Tsuzuki ne sut retenir un pouffement de rire.

Le shinigami traversa rapidement les couloirs qu'il connaissait à peu près maintenant et poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs.

- Bonjour à tous ! lança-t-il gaiement.

Les professeurs présents relevèrent la tête de leurs cahiers ou interrompirent leur conversation et lui rendirent sa salutation. Tsuzuki vint prendre place un instant à son bureau et se fit approcher par la ravissante professeur d'anglais qui lui tendit une petite boîte blanche entourée d'un ruban rose pâle en bolduc.

- Tsuzuki-sensei, je vous ai acheté des pâtisseries ce matin… dit-elle avec son accent traînant –elle avait vécu toute son enfance et son adolescence aux Etats-Unis. Comme ça, si vous avez faim entre deux cours…

- Ooooh, Kitsuomi-senseiiiii… s'ébaudit notre bouche sucrée avec des étoiles dans le regard. _Thank you very much_ ! C'est vraiment très gen… !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le reste des femmes de la pièce rappliquent à leur tour pour ne pas céder le terrain à cette rivale qui avait pris les devant. En un éclair, Tsuzuki croula sous les cadeaux, du simple bentô préparé avec amour jusqu'au panier de spécialités locales pour lui sauter la bienvenue. Ouille, les mauvaises ondes de jalousie des professeurs masculins commençaient à lui brûler la peau.

- M-Merci beaucoup pour vos attentions, mesdames… couina-t-il avec un sourire un peu crispé. C'est trop…

- Si nous pouvons vous aider pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas ! lui répondirent-elle d'une même voix.

L'occasion était trop belle, il décida de saisir sa chance.

- Eh bien… Je suis assez intrigué par les départs précipités de trois de mes étudiants de T-4 : Hiroi, Ujima et Nobe. Savez-vous pourquoi ils…

- Ces trois-là ?

Cette soudaine voix grave et rauque les fit tous un peu sursauter. Penché au-dessus d'un manuel portant sur l'Ere Heian, l'impressionnant professeur d'histoire-géographie, Kotaki Sunaiki releva un peu la tête. L'angle de sa tête laissait ressortir un menton étonnamment carré, presque taillé et un visage plutôt émacié. Ses petits yeux n'étaient plus que des fentes tant il fronçait les sourcils d'agacement. Il émit un faible grognement semblable à celui d'un chien auquel on tentait de prendre son os.

- Des petits voyous, ceux-là, cracha-t-il en refermant son livre sèchement. Toujours fourrés ensemble pour faire les quatre cents coups. De la graine de cancre et de loubards.

- Ah bon ? Ils chahutaient ? demanda Tsuzuki, peu rassuré par cet homme.

- Pas directement, ils font tout dans le dos. Mais j'ai été pendant deux ans éducateur pour adolescents difficiles, sensei. Et je sais reconnaître des sales gosses quand j'en flaire, croyez-moi ! Et ceux-là, même s'ils cachaient bien leur jeu, je sentais qu'ils n'étaient pas blancs comme neige ! Des voyous, je vous dis !

Il serra avec force son crayon de papier dans son poing en le fixant aussi rageusement qu'il aurait serrer la main d'un adversaire résistant lors d'une partie de bras de fer.

- Ce genre d'hypocrisie, je ne supporte pas… grinça Sunaiki en serrant les dents. Il fallait leur montrer qu'on ne se moque pas de moi comme ça, à ce trio-là.

Etrangement, tout autour de lui, c'était le silence le plus absolu, à croire que le fait d'émettre le moindre son risquait de réveiller le pitbull qui sommeillait dans le corps de cet homme massif. Il n'y avait que le bruit étouffé des pas des lycéens et de leurs conversations qui filtraient derrière la porte. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, sauf Tsuzuki qui fixait son interlocuteur du coin de l'œil. Aucun mot et aucune émotion de haine n'avait échappé à la vigilance accrûe de Tsuzuki qui en analysait l'ensemble.

- Et… que sont-ils devenus ?

La voix du shinigami était posée mais l'arrière ton montrait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Sunaiki releva précipitamment le regard vers Tsuzuki qu'il regarda dans le blanc de l'œil une fraction de seconde avant de détourner la tête pour ranger son crayon dans sa trousse.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire d'un ton bourru. Déménagement pour l'un et changement de lycée pour les deux autres.

Au moment où il prononçait le dernier mot, la sonnerie retentit et chacun put reprendre sa respiration. Imitant ses collègues qui rassemblaient leurs affaires, Tsuzuki observait Sunaiki en coin qui fourrait un épais livre dans son cartable et emmener avec lui avant de sortir un long et fin stick blanc en plastique, sans doute pour indiquer les pays sur les cartes… ou pour des châtiments corporels. Mais non, voyons ! Ca ne se faisait pas !

Durant toute la journée, Tsuzuki tourna et retourna cette scène dans sa tête. Quel étrange homme était ce Kotaki Sunaiki. Sa façon de parler, ses gestes et même ses émotions étaient comme taillés dans le granit tant ils étaient bruts de décoffrage. Ce qui l'avait marqué le plus fut ce qu'il avait dit : « _Il fallait leur montrer qu'on ne se moque pas de moi comme ça, à ce trio-là _». En sachant ce qui s'était passé, ce genre de déclaration pouvait être lourde de sens. D'autant plus que pendant qu'il parlait, Tsuzuki avait perçu beaucoup de ressentiment et de colère venant du professeur d'histoire.

Kotaki Sunaiki avait-il un rapport avec l'affaire ? C'était peut-être tôt pour l'affirmer, mais il ne pouvait pas passer sous silence tout cela. Cet homme serait-il capable d'aller jusqu'à assassiner ses étudiants simplement parce qu'il les avait dans le collimateur ? Le motif était tiré par les cheveux, certes, mais la nature humaine avait maintes fois démontré qu'elle pouvait perdre tout contrôle et mener aux pires actes. Et puis, il avait donné les mêmes raisons d'absence que ses élèves, la veille. Etait-ce le principal, Wataru Oppei, qui avait donné ces explications aux professeurs ? Sunaiki et Oppei seraient-ils alors complices ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

L'autre élément intéressant de cet échange concernait le passé des trois Terminales 4 assassinés. Apparemment, ils étaient du style à mettre un peu le bazar, à être de joyeux drilles et peut-être un peu voyous sur les bords. Quand Sunaiki avait évoqué ce trait de caractère des garçons, Tsuzuki avait vu quelques enseignants grimacer ou soupirer. Le trio Hiroi, Ujima et Nobe devait être connu parmi les autres professeurs.

- Mais d'un autre côté, quel lien un groupe de garçons perturbateurs y aurait-il avec ce Kantarô Sejiku de la T-3 qui selon Hisoka, était un garçon bien sous tous rapports ? pensa-t-il en se mordant le pouce. Aaah, c'est trop flou…

- Tsuzuki-sensei ?

Sa réflexion policière prit fin à l'appel de cette voix jeune. L'homme papillonna un peu des paupières comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve complexe et croisa les regards des 20 élèves de sa Terminale 4 qui le guettaient d'un air interloqué. Tsuzuki cligna des yeux. Il ne se souvenait même plus quand il était arrivé tellement il était absorbé.

- Euh…

- Vous alliez faire l'appel, sensei, lui rappela la déléguée Ikuyo Sugio qui se distrayait en enroulant une mèche de cheveux roux autour de son index avec désinvolture.

Ses yeux tombèrent plus bas sur le bureau derrière lequel il était assis et le jeune homme brun vit que son cahier de présence était ouvert devant lui.

- Ah oui, l'appel… s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire distrait. J'étais dans mes pensées, pardonnez-moi. Alors, Anari Yumiko !

- Présente !

Tsuzuki poursuivit son appel lorsqu'un nom l'interpella.

- Togochi Yasuko ?

Il avait relevé aussitôt le nez de son cahier pour chercher Yasuko du regard. Hélas, il compta quatre sièges vides sous leurs tables. A la table voisine du bureau de Yasuko, Kunie Manata avait baissé les yeux vers son stylo qu'elle triturait dans tous les sens. Elle semblait déçue et accablée. Tsuzuki n'était aucunement surpris de l'absence de Yasuko car comme Hisoka le lui avait fait remarquer, un hikikomori ne se guérissait pas en un claquement de doigts. Lui-même se disait pareil, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait un peu espéré la voir présente.

- Togochi absente… soupira-t-il en marquant une nouvelle croix.

- Sensei, si je peux me permettre… intervint poliment Ikuyo en vissant ses petits yeux froids sur lui. Sachez qu'elle n'est pas venue depuis deux semaines maintenant. Je doute qu'il soit encore utile de…

- Et cela ne vous inquiète pas ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement où les élèves se figèrent. La déléguée avait faiblement haussé ses sourcils bien dessinés et lui renvoya un sourire satisfait qui parut horriblement sarcastique pour Tsuzuki.

- Elle ne veut plus voir personne. Que pouvons-nous y faire ?

Pendant que d'autres adolescents appuyaient les propos d'Ikuyo, professeur et élève se jaugèrent en silence, les yeux dans les yeux. Tsuzuki ne s'était pas trompé. Cette fille dégageait quelque chose de glacé et de dérangeant. L'aspect extérieur était impeccable, lisse, sans rien qui dépassait mais le négatif qui s'écoulait sur elle glissait avec une facilité presque ostentatoire. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait en la regardant ainsi.

Toutefois, il se refusait à détourner les yeux en premier. Il soutint sans ciller les yeux clairs de la jeune fille tout en conservant un air dégagé.

- Et vos trois autres camarades ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?

Ils répondirent tous que non, mais que, d'un autre côté, un changement d'établissement n'était pas une chose anormale. Le principal, c'était qu'ils reçoivent un bon enseignement pour décrocher un diplôme. Ils étaient sûrement partis dans une autre préfecture. Et puis, comme ils le lui avaient dit la veille, Hiroi, Ujima et Nobe étaient très amis, ils ne se mêlaient jamais avec les autres membres de la T-4. Ils étaient partis sans laisser d'adresse à personne.

- Peut-être ont-ils pu intégrer un grand lycée prestigieux… mentit le professeur avec légèreté.

Et là, la réponse qu'Ikuyo lui présenta le stupéfia :

- Certainement pas. Ces trois-là avaient un sale genre, de vrais garçons des rues. Quelque part, je me dis « Bon débarras », on n'a pas besoin d'élèves comme ça.

Tsuzuki garda le silence, incapable d'analyser ces mots. Ikuyo avait dit cela si neutralement, presque sans émotions. Non, elle pensait simplement comme une déléguée sérieuse qui se préoccupait du bien-être de ses camarades pour qui elle souhaitait les meilleures conditions d'apprentissage. Mais tout de même, c'était très dérangeant d'entendre cela quand on savait que les garçons étaient morts…

Décidément, depuis la veille au soir, Tsuzuki allait de mystère en mystère. Cette classe n'était pas tout à fait innocente, il en était intimement persuadé.

Un garçon assis près de la fenêtre eut un rire gentiment moqueur :

- Ou alors, ils se sont enfuis pour échapper à Sunaiki-sensei !

Tous les élèves eurent alors des exclamations de peur et de répulsion avec des grimaces peu rassurées à l'évocation du nom du professeur d'histoire-géographie austère.

- Il est si terrible que ça, ce Sunaiki-sensei ? interrogea Tsuzuki en croisant les bras.

Il était aux anges. Les occasions de se renseigner tout en restant discret se multipliaient et se présentaient d'elles-mêmes. Voilà qu'à présent il allait pouvoir en apprendre plus sur Sunaiki.

Voyant en leur professeur de littérature une oreille attentive et une bouche qui savait garder les secrets, les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour confesser l'aversion qu'ils avaient pour Kotaki Sunaiki. Cet homme était la terreur du corps professoral ! Il enseignait comme s'il était à l'armée ou si les étudiants étaient tous des délinquants en force qui devaient être terrorisés pour qu'il se fasse respecter. Et gare à ceux qu'il haïssait plus que les autres, là, ça pouvait virer à l'acharnement avec des interrogations surprises, des humiliations et autres.

- Il déteste ses élèves ! s'offusquait une fille en agitant les mains. Même les plus doués, il les rabaisse sans arrêt ! Un vrai tyran ! Toutes ses classes en souffrent !

- Et il est toujours avec son bâton à la main, à le faire claquer dans sa paume pendant qu'il marche dans les allées… rapporta un garçon avec un frisson d'horreur.

Tsuzuki apprit que ce fameux stick blanc était « l'arme » de Sunaiki, son instrument qui l'assistait dans l'établissement de sa dictature. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de « réveiller » les lycéens peu attentifs en claquant violemment le bâton sur leur bureau pour les rappeler à l'ordre avec des semonces sonores en primes. Pas un cours d'histoire ne se déroulait sans qu'il fasse ce geste au moins une fois.

- D'ailleurs, un jour, il a raté son coup et il a blessé accidentellement un élève de la Terminale 3, ajouta Ikuyo que cette conversation passionnait.

- Arrête, Sugio ! rétorqua sa voisine de gauche en fronçant les sourcils. Tout le monde pense qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Il le détestait, ce Sejiku ! Tout ça parce qu'il était trop parfait !

- Sejiku ? s'exclama soudainement Tsuzuki.

Kantarô Sejiku de la T-3 ? Blessé par Kotaki Sunaiki ? C'était incroyable. Il avait eu une violente altercation avec une des victimes, sans parler de la exécration qu'il semblait vouer au trio de la T-4. Le cœur de Tsuzuki se mit à battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine tant ce qu'il venait d'entendre le mettait sous tension. Il venait d'en trouver un, de point commun entre les quatre morts. Enfin une piste sérieuse à suivre. L'affaire était certainement plus compliquée et tordue que cela, il venait de décrocher gros tout de même.

La voix froide d'Ikuyo remonta sournoisement à lui :

- Mais il est sûr qu'un jour où l'autre, Sunaiki-sensei subira les conséquences de ses actes.

Cette déclaration statufiait Tsuzuki sur place. Jamais une adolescente de 17 ans ne parlait avec autant de calme pour dire une chose pareille ! Quelle était donc la véritable personnalité de cette fille à l'apparence parfaite ? Le shinigami mourrait d'envie de répliquer mais il se retint. Il ne devait pas. Cela ne l'enchantait pas de faire cela, mais il devait s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui au risque de paraître trop fouineur.

- Eh bien, je vais en avoir des choses à lui raconter, à Sunaiki-sensei…

- Hééééééé ?! s'horrifièrent les T-4 en bondissant de leurs sièges. Mais Tsu…

- Je plaisantais ! coupa Tsuzuki avec un clin d'œil. Mais maintenant, on arrête les débats enflammés et on reprend les leçons. Prenez vos livres page 34.

Alors qu'il observait les adolescents s'exécuter, Tsuzuki se tourna vers l'horloge au-dessus de la salle de classe. Encore 1h45. Arriverait-il à tenir ? Il avait tellement de choses à raconter à Hisoka…


	5. Evolutions

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard, mais comme je reviens de 3 jours de Japan Expo, j'étais trop crevée pour poster la suite dimanche. Grosse déception, je n'ai rien trouvé sur YnM… ç-ç

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Lysanea : **Pas vraiment « encore plus longs », juste de quelques paragraphes, lol. En fait, maintenant quand j'écris, je m'astreints à écrire au mot trois pages et demi sur Word (10 Arial et avec très peu de marge). Or, le premier chapitre ne fait que 3 pages pile. Lol. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un lit. J'étais très contente de cette fic mais j'ai fini par croire qu'elle était nulle et sans intérêt. Merci ! Ca remonte le moral ! Pour Tsuzuki et Hisoka, c'est vrai, mais je préfère faire encore un Hisoka bougon qui s'enflamme quand Tsuzuki lui fait une reflexion qui le met dans l'embrarras. Je les trouve plus touchants comme ça. Mais rassure-toi, à la fin, je te promets de l'émotion. Kiss et merci !

**Dealo** : Avec grand plaisir ! Kiss et merci !

L'enquête avance petit à petit comme vous le voyez. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous ont déjà des idées mais en tout cas, je vous garantis des surprises !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Evolutions**_

- Bien ! Bonne fin de journée à tous et révisez bien notre cours sur le monogatari ! A demain !

- Au revoir, Tsuzuki-sensei.

La dernière sonnerie de la journée venait de retentir. Les rayons de bronze du soleil de fin de journée laissaient entrer des colonnes de lumières brillantes qui éclairaient vivement les tables de bois poli des élèves. Chacun rangeait rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, prenait son manteau puis se dirigeait vers la sortie pour se rendre à son club.

Tsuzuki ramassa son sachet rempli des douceurs offertes par ses collègues et quelques admiratrices de ses classes puis attendit près de la porte que les derniers élèves sortent. Ikuyo Sugio lissa un peu les plis de sa jupe noire quand elle se leva de son siège puis passa devant Tsuzuki pour sortir. Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir avec une sensation mitigée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se doutait qu'il aurait à la surveiller. Il avait connu des beautés de glace comme Ikuyo, et il savait qu'elle étaient toutes particulièrement redoutables.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. Tiens ? Hisoka n'était pas encore là. Il finissait pourtant bien ses cours à la même heure que lui.

- Autant aller le chercher… décida le shinigami en haussant les épaules.

C'est donc ses gâteaux d'une main et son sac dans l'autre que Tsuzuki remonta les couloirs à contre-courant du flot de lycéens qui se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie.

Enfin, il l'aperçut au détour d'une intersection. Comme d'habitude, les mains dans les poches, Hisoka avançait avec nonchalance, les paupières closes, sans doute pour se reposer un peu l'esprit. L'effet de la lumière qui découpait son profil donnait l'effet qu'il était encore plus mince qu'il ne l'était. Ses cheveux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat d'or et sa frange flottante cachait un front perlé d'humidité. De la fièvre ?

- Hisoka ?

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux à l'appel de son nom et dévoila un regard fatigué et terne.

- Tsuzu…

Les yeux roulèrent légèrement dans leurs orbites et il vacilla. Tsuzuki se précipita vers son partenaire et le rattrapa en le soutenant à la taille avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

- Hisoka ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

- Urgh... Ne crie pas comme ça, débile… Ca va…

Ses doigts étroitement serrés autour du manteau de Tsuzuki, le garçon se remit debout en se passant une main sur le front. Sa paume était moite, c'était bien de la fièvre. Tsuzuki dut beaucoup insister pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas car Hisoka semblait toujours aussi peu enclin à faire part de ses états, même quand ceux-ci n'étaient guère au top.

- Je sors d'un cours d'histoire avec un prof émotionnellement insupportable… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai tenu, grinça le jeune homme en essayant de se calmer. En tout cas, ma tête ne doit pas lui revenir.

- Un cours avec Sunaiki-sensei ? devina Tsuzuki sans surprise.

- Tu connais ?

Tout en restant aux côtés d'Hisoka en cas de rechute, Tsuzuki lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre depuis la matinée. Le mépris du professeur Sunaiki que tous ses élèves lui rendaient bien, ses propos violents qu'il avait tenu pour les garçons de la T-4 ainsi que leur réputation peu glorieuse et surtout l'accident –volontaire ou pas- du garçon mort de la T-3 dont Sunaiki était le responsable. Hisoka écouta attentivement et exprima la même surprise que son coéquipier avait eue peu avant. Voilà de nouvelles données intéressantes pour leur enquête.

- Je peux garantir que les dires de tes élèves sont véridiques, assura le jeune homme en inspirant profondément quand ils furent dehors. Tout le monde y passe avec ce type.

Il s'interrompit à la vue du grand sachet que Tsuzuki transportait en plus de son sac de cours. Il ne l'avait pas ce matin.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Ca ? Ah… Des petites choses que mes admiratrices m'ont offertes… s'amusa-t-il, le torse bombé de fierté.

Hisoka ne souffla mot et pinça les lèvres de mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur qui fit glisser une œillade goguenarde sur lui.

- Oh oh oh ! pouffa-t-il avec un faux air sournois. Ce silence, serait-ce de la jalousie ?

- Qui serait jaloux pour toi ? s'emporta aussitôt Hisoka, les yeux en flammes.

- J'ai pourtant beaucoup de charme. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu restes mon préféré.

Ajoutez à telle déclaration une main passée dans ses cheveux et un rougissement qui lui en coupait le sifflet et vous obtenez un Hisoka mit à quia, partagé entre l'envie d'hurler d'horreur et celle d'étrangler ce grand escogriffe qui se croyait malin à déblatérer de telles âneries. Ce type ne savait donc jamais être sérieux ?!

Hisoka préféra toutefois se concentrer sur l'enquête et reporta à plus tard l'exécution de Tsuzuki dans d'atroces souffrances. Il rattrapa son retard en quelques foulées rapides et retourna se poster auprès de l'autre shinigami. Tout à coup, un détail l'interpella. Ils avaient passé leur appartement depuis longtemps déjà ! Où allaient-ils comme cela d'un pas aussi déterminé ?

- Je retourne voir Yasuko. Elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui.

- Et ça t'étonne ? répliqua l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi t'obstiner ?

Tsuzuki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa son regard violet se perdre dans les ondes orangées de l'eau du canal qu'ils étaient en train de longer. Le reflet du soleil sur les remous de la surface s'étirait en une longue traîne brillante toute fripée. En contrebas, des enfants s'entraînaient à faire des ricochets. Certains se contentaient simplement de lancer les cailloux à l'eau et d'autres réussissaient parfaitement l'exercice. Leurs petites pierres plates sautaient sur les flots pour ensuite disparaître dans le fond du canal. Yasuko était un peu comme ces pierres : Il suffisait de la manipuler bien pour faire quelque chose de bien avec. Mais si l'on abandonnait ou ne faisait pas d'effort pour y arriver, elle coulait silencieusement pour ne jamais être récupérée.

- Je veux simplement l'aider, souffla-t-il avec douceur. Je trouve son sort trop triste. Et puis, si toi tu as besoin d'une bonne raison, dis-toi que c'est pour l'enquête. Si tu ne veux pas venir, je ne te force pas, tu peux rentrer pour te reposer.

Hisoka regarda Tsuzuki. Après tout, c'était dans sa nature d'être un bon samaritain et personne ne pourrait le blâmer pour cela.

- Non, non, je viens avec toi… répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Ils ne mirent que peu de temps pour revenir au petit portail de bois de la demeure Togochi. Comme instinctif, Tsuzuki leva la tête vers la fenêtre aux persiennes sombres. Elles étaient encore tirées.

- Tsuzuki-sensei ?

C'était la voix de Madame Togochi qui revenait détendre du linge dans le jardin. Elle aperçut les deux visiteurs qui attendaient sur le trottoir. Son panier sous le bras, la femme s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina.

- Bonsoir, Madame Togochi, pardon de vous déranger.

- Vous revenez pour Yasuko ? Vous perdez votre temps, soupira-t-elle avec résignation. Ne vous dérangez pas plus, c'est inutile.

Tsuzuki secoua la tête et affirma que c'était un devoir d'enseignant de prendre soin de ses élèves. Surtout qu'il était certain que Yasuko avait des capacités. Il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber. Peut-être ne souhaitait-elle pas parler de son problème à sa propre famille par honte ? Auquel cas, il aimerait beaucoup être cette oreille dont elle pourrait avoir besoin.

La femme se mordit la lèvre en signe d'hésitation. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. En deux semaines, elle avait été incapable de faire dire à sa fille pourquoi elle était devenue ainsi, incapable de l'aider, incapable de la comprendre. Elle se disait sans cesse qu'en l'absence régulière de son père à l'étranger, elle devait assurer l'éducation de son enfant, mais l'isolement de sa fille unique la dépassait complètement. Avait-elle seulement le droit de confier cette tâche à un étranger et ainsi reconnaître qu'elle renonçait à essayer de secourir Yasuko ? Elle était si perdue…

- Ne culpabilisez pas, Madame Togochi, intervint Hisoka qui avait perçu sa détresse. Je pense que votre fille a besoin d'une oreille extérieure pour se confier. Faites-lui confiance, il sait y faire avec les personnes difficiles.

Tsuzuki fut étonné des paroles de son ami. Hisoka parlait-il de lui-même quand il mentionnait les « personnes difficiles » ? Au fond, il était heureux de le voir le soutenir dans son envie d'aider Yasuko.

Madame Togochi sembla prendre en compte les paroles du garçon qu'elle analysa d'un air incertain.

- Et vous êtes… ?

- Pardonnez-moi. Je suis Hisoka, le petit frère de Tsuzuki, je suis dans une autre Terminale à Haijaku, se présenta-t-il avec une inclinaison de tête polie.

- S'il vous plait, Madame Togochi, implora Tsuzuki en joignant les mains en prière.

La mère de Yasuko finit par soupirer d'abandon. Très bien. Elle ne supportait plus de voir sa fille aussi apathique maigrir de jours en jours et de perdre petit à petit son souffle de vie. Elle laissa Tsuzuki entrer et proposa également à Hisoka de faire de même mais celui-ci préféra se tenir encore à l'écart. Il se sentait encore un peu fébrile de son malaise de tout à l'heure et l'aura oppressante qui entourait la maison était encore bien présente.

Tsuzuki monta une nouvelle fois l'escalier étroit menant à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Yasuko avant d'y entrer.

Tout était absolument à l'identique que la veille. La chambre respirait le bois des meubles et le spectre sombre des sentiments de Yasuko. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé par rapport à la veille. Son immobilité était si impressionnante que c'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas passé la nuit entre son bureau et son armoire. Même ses cheveux semblaient être figés au millimètre près. Ses bras se refermaient autour de ses jambes tels une barrière protectrice, son visage était caché contre ses genoux et ses cheveux épars qui retombaient sur elle formaient une cascade brillante derrière laquelle elle pouvait encore s'isoler de son environnement.

- Re-bonsoir, Yasuko-chan.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent contre ses genoux. Cette voix ! C'était lui ? Il était revenu ?

Tsuzuki prit un coussin resté sur le lit de l'adolescente et le posa par terre près d'elle pour s'asseoir au même endroit que la veille. Tous les sons qu'il produisait parasitaient les oreilles de Yasuko qui n'était plus habituée à entendre autant de bruits. Sa mère ne prenait même plus la peine de parler quand elle lui montait ses repas. Elle posait le plateau sur le lit et s'en allait sans un mot. Et là, cet homme revenait et perturbait sa bulle. Ca l'agaçait.

- Alalala… Tu aurais vu, ce matin, j'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec Sunaiki-sensei, il fait vraiment peur… raconta Tsuzuki le plus naturellement du monde.

Alors, simplement et sincèrement, Tsuzuki se mit à lui raconter sa journée. Sa première conversation avec Sunaiki-sensei, les gâteaux offerts par les professeurs et ses élèves, les doléances que ses élèves lui avaient confiées sur ce même terrible prof d'histoire, les perles que des garçons de la Terminale 2 lui avaient sorties lors d'une petite interrogation orale. Il parla avec légèreté et insouciance comme il aurait discuté avec un vieil ami cher. Il riait parfois. Ce rire était doux et clair. Il résonnait aux quatre coins de la tête de Yasuko qui n'en revenait pas.

Non, elle n'en revenait pas. Personne n'était venu lui rendre visite deux jours d'affilés en deux semaines d'exclusion. Sa meilleure amie avait abandonné dès le silence du premier soir. Encore plus incroyable, cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam venait, s'installait dans sa chambre comme s'il était chez lui et lui racontait sa vie !

Parler. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'on venait plus lui parler. Pas l'assommer de questions. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? », « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? », « Que s'est-il passé ? », « Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? ». Pas la presser, pas l'exhorter de dire la raison de cet état et de retourner au lycée. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, on lui parlait comme à un être humain et pas à une prisonnière isolée dans son silence.

- Laissez-moi, sensei.

Tsuzuki eut un faible sursaut en entendant cette voix. Elle était frêle, chevrotante, cassée et dévoisée car plus utilisée depuis tout ce temps. Ce n'était qu'un souffle étouffé contre son pantalon. Pourtant, le shinigami entendit distinctivement l'appel à l'aide qui hurlait derrière cette envie de rejet.

- C'est ce que tu veux, Yasuko-chan ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Silence.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas adressé tes premiers mots sinon.

- Je suis mieux ici.

Ses mains s'étaient une nouvelle fois serrées sur ses bras. Cette réponse laissait Tsuzuki indécis. Pourquoi pensait-il en entendant cela que ces mots avaient une double signification ? Il avait pleinement conscience qu'il venait d'obtenir quelque chose de fort précieux et de fragile, il ne voulait pas briser ce qu'il venait de créer avec Yasuko. De plus, la fumée anthracite invisible qui flottait autour de la jeune fille avait prise la triste couleur grise clair de la mélancolie. Mieux valait ne pas insister d'avantage.

- Mieux ici ou pas, une chose est sûre, tu as une place toute trouvée dans mon cours, sourit-il. Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Allez, regarde.

Il fallut du temps pour que le rideau noir de sa chevelure ne glisse lentement de ses bras en même temps que sa tête se soulevait. Yasuko montra son front pâle rougi par le frottement de ses vêtements et des yeux d'un joli marron clair un peu plus grands que des yeux asiatiques qui papillonnèrent en fronçant des sourcils à cause de l'éclairage qui, bien que tamisé, était trop violent pour elle.

Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à la semi pénombre, ils se posèrent sur la couverture ancienne d'un livre que Tsuzuki lui tendait. Elle osa lever encore un peu la tête vers son interlocuteur à la voix si douce et au rire si entraînant. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir un visage si jeune et aux traits si fins. Mais ce qui la captura immédiatement fut son regard. Ses yeux avait la couleur irréelle de l'améthyste derrière lesquels elle lut une file d'émotions enfouies : la gentillesse, la noblesse de cœur, la peur, la tristesse douloureuse. Comment tels sentiments pouvaient-ils loger dans cette personne au sourire si bienveillant ?

- C'est un livre assez rare daté de l'Epoque Edo. Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira.

D'un geste hésitant, elle tendit avec précaution la main vers le livre tout en abaissant lentement ses jambes au sol. Elle ressemblait à un chiot qui s'approchait de la main de son maître pour une caresse. Tsuzuki était vraiment heureux de la voir réagir pour lui. Comme il l'avait pensé, elle avait un très joli visage lisse et ovale, juste un peu pâle et creusé aux joues.

- Tu as de très jolis yeux, c'est dommage de les cacher…

Sur ces mots, il attrapa un ruban qui entourait l'une des boîtes à gâteaux qu'on lui avait offert et s'amusa à nouer les cheveux de l'adolescente avec. Yasuko le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés de surprise, le livre serré dans ses mains.

- Je vais te laisser pour ce soir. Si je reviens demain, ça ne te dérange pas trop ? Je suis parfois envahissant… s'excusa l'homme en se frottant la tête avec embarras.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux, trop ancrée dans ses pensées. Cet homme…

- Bonne lecture, Yasuko-chan. A bientôt.

Et la porte se referma tout doucement sur le sourire d'au revoir qu'il lui adressait. Yasuko ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Elle en était muette. Cet homme, comment faisait-il pour que chaque mot puisse percer ainsi sa coquille pour la toucher droit où il fallait ? Qui était-il ?

Quand Madame Togochi demanda à Tsuzuki s'il y avait du nouveau, il préféra rester évasif. Il avait trop peur qu'elle ne profite de cette pousse d'ouverture de sa fille pour l'assaillir et par conséquent, la braquer encore plus. Il se voulut rassurant pour ne pas inquiéter Madame Togochi mais n'avoua pas que Yasuko avait parlé.

- Merci pour elle, Tsuzuki-sensei, lui avait-elle alors dit simplement.

Sur le chemin du retour, Tsuzuki rapporta à Hisoka les avancées de Yasuko. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas de ce que venait d'accomplir son collègue. Et après réflexion, ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela. Tsuzuki avait le don secret de savoir parler avec les gens et de dire les mots qui pénétraient l'âme. Lui-même avait été une victime de ce pouvoir quand il était au plus bas de son moral. Mais ce qui était incroyable c'était qu'il avait pu émouvoir une jeune fille dont il ignorait l'histoire et les raisons de son isolement. Il venait de démontrer qu'il était capable de comprendre autrui, peu importe ses blessures. Et d'un côté, cela énervait Hisoka. Il se sentait frustré de voir Tsuzuki aider les autres alors que lui refusait de se faire aider. Imbécile.

- Et ce livre, d'où venait-il ?

- Bibliothèque de l'Enma-Cho. J'ai presque dû soudoyer les Gushôshins pour qu'ils me rendent ce service.

Les deux shinigamis rentrèrent en silence à leur appartement. A peine avaient-ils retiré leurs chaussures pour les troquer contre les pantoufles d'intérieur qu'une grosse boule de plumes coiffée d'un large béret bleu leur tomba dessus.

- Tsuzuki-san ! Hisoka-san ! couina la petite bestiole au gros nœud jaune autour du cou.

- Gushôshin aîné ? s'exclama Tsuzuki avec surprise. Que nous vaut votre venue ?

- Le chef veut savoir où vous en êtes dans votre enquête.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka prirent place autour de la table et rapportèrent au Gushôshin les éléments qu'ils avaient déjà pu collecter depuis leur arrivée à Kumamoto tandis que le bibliothécaire tapait le tout sur son ordinateur portable pour ensuite tout transmettre dans l'Autre Monde au chef.

- Donc, ce Kotaki Sunaiki est votre premier suspect ?

Hisoka fit tourner dans ses mains sa tasse de thé brûlant. Son reflet se déformait dans la couleur cuivrée du liquide fumant. Ce parfum l'apaisait.

- Disons plutôt que c'est lui qui nous trouble le plus, corrigea-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

Resté debout contre un mur du salon, Tsuzuki fronçait les sourcils, très concentré. Il n'avait plus rien ajouté depuis qu'il avait raconté sa journée, ce qui intrigua le Gushôshin qui lui demanda si quelque chose n'aillait pas.

L'homme se massa un peu les sinus et se laissa tomber sur un coussin près d'Hisoka.

- Il y a aussi… la déléguée de la T-4 qui m'intrigue… Ikuyo Sugio… J'ai l'impression qu'elle a sa pièce à ajouter au puzzle. Il y a quelque chose chez cette fille qui me fait froid dans le dos. Et puis, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la classe toute entière me cache des choses.

- Sans parler de l'hikikomori à l'aura étouffante… ajouta Hisoka un peu froidement.

Piqué au vif, son partenaire se tourna vers lui d'un air vexé :

- Yasuko n'est pas une mauvaise personne ! C'est son isolement qui fait ça ! se défendit-il.

- Désolé, mais ce qu'elle trimbale avec elle me donne le droit d'avoir des doutes. Si tu tiens tellement à l'innocenter, tu n'as qu'à interroger son amie, Kunie Manata, ou à prendre Sugio à part pour la percer à jour.

Tsuzuki serra les dents par colère et le poing. Hisoka avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître car il avait pris Yasuko en pitié et ne pouvait décidément pas à se résoudre à la soupçonner, surtout après l'échange de ses premiers mots depuis qu'elle était une hikikomori. Très bien ! Si c'était comme ça, dès demain il s'occuperait de poser les questions franchement !

* * *

J'aime bien Yasuko. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'aime bien. Comme tous les persos que je crée en fait. XD Même l'étrange Ikuyo, je l'adore. C'est rare que je fasse des persos comme elle…

Prochain chapitre : Ah ben ça… O.o


	6. Surprises inattendues

**Aelin ueal** : Je te répondrai sur la fic **_Munashii Kitai_**, vu que c'est surtout pour celle-ci que tu as reviewé. Par avance, merci !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Surprises inattendues**_

Le lendemain matin, nous retrouvons notre duo de shinigamis en route pour le lycée Haijaku. Tsuzuki était très motivé ce matin. Sa démarche avait quelque chose de militaire voire robotisée tant il était concentré. A le regarder de biais, Hisoka avait l'impression que son partenaire était déjà à faire son interrogatoire dans son esprit. Cependant, était-ce réellement une bonne idée d'y aller de manière aussi frontale et directe ? Si cela tournait mal, leur couverture serait détruite et il serait plus difficile d'enquêter.

- Arrête de faire cette tête-là, on dirait que tu as avalé un balai, critiqua l'adolescent en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tsuzuki prit enfin conscience de l'air ridicule qu'il avait et se remit à marcher normalement, sans pour autant ne pas desserrer les dents.

- Tu verras, on le trouvera, ce coupable, promit-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Hisoka l'analysa d'un œil discret. Evidemment, ce « coupable » ne désignait en aucun cas Yasuko Togochi. Il était vraiment buté, encore plus obstiné qu'un gamin capricieux. Etait-ce parce que Tsuzuki revoyait en Yasuko sa propre souffrance d'autrefois ? Probablement. Néanmoins, ce terrain pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

- Un conseil… murmura le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude. Ne t'implique pas autant personnellement, ça ne te fera que du mal.

L'homme près de lui baissa un peu la tête. Il le savait, ça. Oui, il ne devait pas mettre trop de sentiments en jeu, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cette jeune fille, il voulait l'aider comme lui, il aurait voulu qu'on l'aide. Et quelqu'un l'avait fait. Il tourna un peu la tête sur le côté.

C'était lui. C'était Hisoka qui lui avait tendu la main, même de façon indirecte. Le simple fait d'être resté près de lui malgré leurs caractères implacablement antonymes l'avait grandement aidé. Hisoka avait été sa main salvatrice qui l'avait tiré de la mer de sa noirceur.

La grande main de Tsuzuki vint se poser dans les cheveux cendrés du garçon qui en fut tout électrifié.

- Merci, Hisoka.

- Tsuzuki…

Celui-ci le regardait, muet par cette sensation qui s'insufflait en lui tout doucement. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'était la toute première fois qu'Hisoka sentait Tsuzuki aussi serein et apaisé. Cette émotion était si légère et douce que son corps tout entier s'était arrêté pour accueillir en chaque parcelle de son être la moindre étincelle de cette flamme qui réchauffait son âme. Tsuzuki le remerciait, oui, mais ce n'était pas que parce qu'il venait de lui donner un conseil. C'était un « merci » général qui retraçait tout leur parcours ensemble jusqu'à présent. Son cœur se pinça. Etait-il réellement digne de recevoir tant de considération ?

Le brouhaha confus et bruyant des conversations des lycéens qui franchissaient les portes du lycée Haijaku reprit petit à petit le dessus sur les pensées du jeune homme. Il cligna des yeux, revenu de sa rêverie éveillée et vit la cour bétonnée de l'établissement qui s'étalait devant eux. Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils venaient d'arriver.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans les locaux où Tsuzuki rencontra sa classe des T-4 qui attendaient déjà devant les laboratoires de chimie, leur premier cours de la matinée.

- Bonjour, Tsuzuki-sensei ! saluèrent-ils en le voyant arriver.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, vous allez faire sauter Haijaku ?

Les élèves eurent un rire amusé. Alors qu'il laissait son coéquipier s'occuper de répondre à des questions de cours avec quelques étudiants qui voulaient se faire éclaircir certains points dans les leçons de la veille, Hisoka voulut se rendre dans sa classe de mathématiques, mais une étrange sensation lui remonta dans le dos.

Il fit volte-face et n'en crut pas ses yeux à la première seconde. Là-bas, juste au détour du couloir, de l'autre côté de l'allée, une jeune fille se tenait au milieu du passage avec l'air mal assuré d'une proie qui se sentait traquée par une bande de prédateurs redoutables. Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille aux longs cheveux bruns tressés par un ruban et aux yeux moins fendus de ceux des japonais, mais ce brouillard de malaise suffocant qui rôdait autour d'elle, il le connaissait très bien.

L'hikikomori. Elle ressemblait au portrait que Tsuzuki lui avait fait d'elle.

Hisoka s'empressa de donner un coup de coude discret à Tsuzuki qui se retourna. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et sa bouche entrouverte eut du mal à laisser sortir un son.

- Yasuko…

Perdue et désorientée par cet environnement qui lui était hostile, Yasuko avait le dos un peu voûté, reste de ces deux semaines d'enfermement. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se fixer sur quelque chose et son regard fuyait sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le visage familier de l'homme de la veille et de ceux de ses camarades de classe dont l'expression faciale était figée.

Au même moment, Hisoka ressentit une violente douleur qui lapidait son corps. Il plaqua les mains sur sa tête, le souffle court. Quel était ce poing d'ondes négatives puissantes qui lui martelait l'esprit ? Ses poumons étaient compressés, son cœur était étiré par une tenaille chauffée à blanc, son âme se décomposait. Sa vue se brouilla. Incapable d'endurer telle souffrance plus longtemps, le jeune homme poussa un hurlement retentissant et s'effondra au sol sous les cris des élèves présents dans le couloir.

- HISOKA ! cria Tsuzuki quand il le vit au sol.

Il s'agenouilla près d'Hisoka dont le visage était couvert de sueur glacée. Ses mains, en plus d'être gelées étaient encore tremblantes quand il en prit une. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

Déjà réunis en cercle autour de Tsuzuki et d'Hisoka, les élèves échangeaient des murmures animés. Quel malaise foudroyant ! Vous croyez que c'est une crise cardiaque ? Ce n'était pas le nouvel élève un peu surdoué qui venait d'entrer en Terminale ?

- Hisoka ! Hisoka ! appela Tsuzuki en vain.

- Sensei, il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche ! s'exclama une fille aux couettes excentriques.

Gros silence subit. Les garçons avaient pratiquement tous eu une exclamation répugnée mais étrangement, les filles semblaient plutôt impatientes, rouges comme des tomates. A y regarder de plus près, ce jeune garçon était aussi beau que le professeur de littérature, mais avec des traits plus juvéniles. On dirait une poupée sculptée dans la porcelaine la plus précieuse ! Toutes les fans de mangas se dirent alors aussitôt que cette pairing improvisée serait parfaite pour une série de shônen ai. Le grand homme viril et fort avec le plus jeune, androgyne d'aspect et à la carrure plus frêle… Les seme et les uke par excellence !

- Aaaaaah… soupirèrent-elles, les mains sur les joues, en pâmoison.

Se demandant d'abord pourquoi ses étudiantes paraissaient si extasiées alors qu'un élève venait de s'écrouler, Tsuzuki céda à l'urgence de la situation et commença à se pencher vers Hisoka, sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Son visage était si jeune, si délicat. Et ses cils, ils étaient vraiment plus longs qu'il ne cr…

La force de cinq doigts repliés en poing mus par la force du réflexe instinctif logé dans la semi conscience percuta son nez.

- Me touche pas… pervers…

La main d'Hisoka retomba aussi vite qu'elle s'était dressée et le garçon sombra une deuxième fois dans le noir. A moitié assommé par l'uppercut de son partenaire, Tsuzuki se réveilla par la voix pressante d'un Première qui lui conseillait de vite emmener ce garçon à l'infirmerie. L'homme prit aussitôt Hisoka et se remit debout mais un regard implorant qui pesait sur lui l'arrêta un instant.

Yasuko Togochi le regardait, emplie de peur. Elle gardait son sac serré étroitement contre sa poitrine comme bouée de sauvetage ou au contraire, comme bouclier défensif. Ses yeux lui hurlaient de ne pas la laisser, de venir la chercher pour l'aider à franchir ces derniers mètres si difficiles à traverser. Son visage finit par s'affaisser sous le poids de la résignation. Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, non ?

- Yasuko-chan, attends ! appela Tsuzuki quand elle s'enfuit en bifurquant dans un autre couloir.

Il serra les dents ! Non ! Il était tellement heureux de la voir revenir ! Le sort s'acharnait contre elle ou quoi ?

- Tsuzuki-sensei, vite ! pressa une nouvelle élève.

- Oui !

Après un dernier regard derrière son épaule dans l'espoir de revoir Yasuko, l'homme tourna les talons et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie du lycée avec Hisoka toujours inerte contre lui.

† ※ †

- Ca devrait aller. Une barre chocolatée à son réveil et il ira mieux.

- Quel soulagement, merci Daichi-sensei…

Pour Rin Daichi, la jeune infirmière du lycée Haijaku, Hisoka avait été victime d'un malaise vagal assez violent. Il semblait avoir eu une chute subite de la tension et de baisse de rythme cardiaque qui avait provoqué cet évanouissement soudain. Même s'il avait eu tous les symptômes d'un malaise ordinaire, Tsuzuki savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la réelle cause. Il savait quand Hisoka faisait une surcharge de synchronisation quand il en voyait une.

L'infirmière Daichi retira le brassard pour prendre la tension qu'elle avait enroulé autour du bras d'Hisoka et ôta son stéthoscope de ses oreilles pour rassurer l'enseignant avec un sourire :

- Vous souhaitez le veiller un peu ?

- Si cela ne dérange pas, s'il vous plaît, répondit l'homme assis près du lit.

La jeune femme accepta en opinant du chef puis laissa Tsuzuki seul avec Hisoka.

Les larges fenêtres de l'infirmerie avaient été ouvertes en grand. La brise de vent qui passait au travers soulevait avec légèreté les fins rideaux opaques en une traîne vaporeuse. Le soleil était orienté pile dans l'encadrement des ouvertures. De larges colonnes de lumière chaude s'abattaient dans la pièce blanche baignée de quiétude. Dehors, le chant d'un rossignol venait adoucir la panique intérieure de Tsuzuki qui en avait encore le cœur qui faisait des bonds.

Les coudes sur ses cuisses, le shinigami croisa les mains devant son menton, le regard perdu dans la sérénité endormie de son coéquipier. Hisoka était encore pâle mais ses essoufflements s'étaient calmés et ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce cri… Il provenait du plus profond de ses entrailles. Qu'avait-il donc capté comme émotions pour souffrir autant ?

- Serait-ce… Yasuko ? murmura-t-il en se redressant un peu.

Yasuko… Elle était revenue au lycée. C'était impensable, presque miraculeux. Elle était si terrorisée. Et il l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle le suppliait de venir à son secours. Mais il y avait Hisoka…

Il se leva d'un bond. Hisoka était tiré d'affaire maintenant, il devait retrouver Yasuko pour l'accompagner dans son retour à la vie extérieure, il lui avait prom…

- Tsuzuki-sensei.

Son élan pour aller s'emparer de la poignée de la porte fut brutalement stoppé par la carrure d'armoire à glace de Kotaki Sunaiki. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer…

- Sunaiki-sensei… fit Tsuzuki en se remettant correctement.

L'homme fit glisser ses minuscules yeux froids derrière l'épaule de son interlocuteur et plissa les paupières en découvrant Hisoka allongé sur le lit.

- J'ai appris qu'un élève s'était évanoui dans un couloir…

Tsuzuki plissa les yeux et lui renvoya un regard glacé. Etait-ce son imagination ou il avait perçu une pointe d'ironique satisfaction dans sa voix ? Il n'en oubliait pas que c'était à cause de lui qu'Hisoka avait failli faire un autre malaise la veille. Lui aussi ressentait une certaine pression sur ses épaules quand il était face à Sunaiki. Sans parler de ce qu'il savait maintenant sur lui et de son accident avec l'une des victimes et de son immense haine pour les trois autres garçons. C'était avec un regard plus critique et méfiant que Tsuzuki dévisageait Sunaiki.

Celui-ci fixa encore un peu le malade avec dédain et eut un soupir ennuyé :

- Ah oui… Kurosaki, le petit nouveau de la T-3… Il a une façon froide de répondre qui est vraiment insupportable.

- Il sera très vite remis, répliqua sèchement son homologue d'un ton qui voulait contenir.

L'autre homme émit un grognement mauvais et alla à la fenêtre. La luminosité de la salle avait brutalement diminuée maintenant qu'il occultait le passage du soleil. Il demeura immobile un moment sans rien dire, les mains croisées dans son large dos puis tourna son profil gauche vers Tsuzuki.

- J'ai aussi ouï dire que la déserteuse de la T-4 avait refait surface ?

- Yasuko Togochi ?

- C'est cela, je crois.

Le shinigami serra ses poings dans ses poches pour tempérer ce début de colère qui montait en lui. Cette façon de parler des autres comme s'ils étaient des insectes insignifiants que l'ont pouvait écraser sans vergogne l'insupportait de plus en plus. Ce type était vraiment détestable et Tsuzuki donnait raison à ses classes de vouer une animosité farouche à un tel personnage.

Sunaiki se retourna complètement, les lèvres pincées et les mâchoires serrées, signe chez lui d'agacement :

- Pour qui se prend-elle, cette Togochi ? Le lycée, on y va et on y vient quand on le veut ? cracha-t-il nûment. Pour moi, sécher les cours sans motif est intolérable et encore plus en Terminale, quand on a le diplôme à la fin de l'année ! Des élèves comme elle devraient être virés sans procès. Ils parasitent les étudiants sérieux et font perdre leur temps aux enseignants ! Qu'elle se présente à mon cours et je la renverrai chez elle aussi sec !

La main de Yasuko, jusqu'ici tendue pour toquer à la porte se referma en poing qui retomba le long de son corps. Elle qui voulait prendre des nouvelles du garçon qui s'était effondré et qui accompagnait Tsuzuki-sensei, voici qu'elle ne discernait plus rien à présent. Chaque phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre grossissait en intensité dans sa tête. Elle serrait si fort la poignée de son cartable que son bras en avait mal. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Les professeurs n'en avaient que faire eux aussi. Comme les élèves. Ils étaient tous pareils, tous complices !

Il était tellement scandalisé par ce que ses oreilles venaient de transmettre à son cerveau que Tsuzuki n'entendit pas les lointains pas de course qui s'éloignaient précipitamment derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Comment un professeur pouvait-il penser cela d'une élève en difficulté ?!

Dans son dos, un faible gémissement de la part d'Hisoka l'informa qu'il devait se calmer ou son partenaire allait encore souffrir. A contrecoeur, Tsuzuki eut à se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de hurler son indignation et sa révolte. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, Kotaki Sunaiki…

La sonnerie brisa ses proférations silencieuses. C'était le prétexte qu'il devait saisir immédiatement sinon, il allait faire une bêtise.

- Nous devrions y aller, proposa-t-il d'une voix frémissante en ouvrant la porte. Nous avons cours.

- Allons-y. Je ne commence que cet après-midi, mais j'ai des cours à préparer.

Sunaiki sortit de l'infirmerie sans adresser le moindre regard ni à son collègue ni à Hisoka et s'engouffra dans le couloir déjà redevenu silencieux. Tsuzuki le laissa passer puis se tourna une dernière fois vers le jeune homme alité. Pourvu qu'il se remette vite.

Il fut épineux pour le joyeux professeur de littérature de faire cours tout en conservant sa bonne humeur. La pensée de savoir Hisoka seul dans une chambre d'infirmerie et la réminiscence de son échange avec Sunaiki constituaient pour Tsuzuki un véritable barrage à l'envie d'enseigner. Le cœur n'y était plus. Pourtant, il enchaîna les heures de cours et ses pas finirent par le conduire dans la classe « _T-4_ ».

- Bonjour. Restez assis, ça ira, annonça-t-il à son entrée avant que la déléguée ne puisse commander ses camarades.

Son premier geste fut de parcourir la salle des yeux et de trouver Yasuko. En vain. Le siège voisin à Kunie Manata était désespérément vide. L'adolescente aux lunettes à bords noirs était d'ailleurs effondrée sur son bureau, la tête dans ses bras. Tsuzuki eut mal pour elle. Elle qui croyait retrouver sa meilleure amie après deux semaines de silence, la douche froide avait été sévère. Quant aux autres élèves, ils guettaient simplement leur professeur pour qu'il fasse l'appel et commence le cours.

- Yasuko Togochi n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il par besoin de bien réaliser.

- Apparemment non, fit une voix tranquille au premier rang.

Ikuyo Sugio délaissa l'inspection de ses ongles pour lever les yeux vers Tsuzuki qui ne comprenait pas une telle désinvolture.

- Pourtant vous l'avez vue comme moi, ce matin, non ?

- Et comme vous, nous l'avons vue s'enfuir à toute jambe, rembarra poliment la déléguée avec cette mine courtoise qui irritait l'homme. Sa phobie de l'école aura eu raison d'elle.

- Silence !!

Tsuzuki se tut, surpris par la fureur qui avait entouré sa voix. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions, peut-être de façon trop violente car les Terminales le dévisageaient avec une surprise marquée. Certains avaient la bouche entrouverte et tout le monde s'était tu. Il détourna la tête puis s'en retourna à son bureau et fit l'appel pour se calmer.

Une fois l'appel fait, Tsuzuki pria les étudiants de prendre leurs manuels mais la déléguée se leva pour prendre la parole. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait reçu les copies d'un précédent contrôle d'histoire et que, comme ils n'avaient pas Sunaiki aujourd'hui, elle demanda au professeur si elle pouvait prendre quelques minutes sur son cours pour donner les notes à ses camarades. Bien qu'encore de mauvaise humeur, Tsuzuki lui donna la permission et la laissa distribuer les copies aux autres. Beaucoup d'élèves firent la moue ou la grimace à la découverte de leur note. Il semblerait que ce cher Sunaiki-sensei s'était montré aussi magnanime qu'à l'accoutumée.

Tout à coup, le bruit d'un lot de feuilles qui tombait sur le carrelage fit relever la tête de Tsuzuki. Ikuyo tenait une copie dans ses mains qui se froissait au contact de ses doigts crispés. Elle était livide, les yeux écarquillés rivés sur sa feuille.

- Sugio-san ? essaya Tsuzuki, imité des élèves qui s'inquiétaient pour leur amie.

- 30 sur 100… Pour cette composition… qui m'a pris… une semaine… de recherches… articula-t-elle, la fureur cassant sa voix chevrotante.

- 30 ? s'horrifia le garçon assis derrière elle. Toi qui n'as jamais en dessous de 90-85…

- Il va me le payer !!! Il n'a pas le droit de rabaisser mes efforts comme ça ! Il paiera ! Kotaki Sunaiki le paiera très cher !!!

Tsuzuki fut abasourdi de voir Ikuyo prise soudainement de démence. Il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune fille raffinée et ravissante qui perdait maintenant son self control et proférait ainsi des menaces avec véhémence. Une chance pour lui, il n'eut pas à intervenir car les amies de l'adolescente parvinrent rapidement à la calmer en lui conseillant d'aller discuter avec Sunaiki plus tard. C'était peut-être une erreur.

Alors Ikuyo s'était rassise à sa place, le visage privé de la moindre expression faciale. Elle fixait un point dans le vide et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose avec beaucoup d'intensité, c'en était assez effrayant.

- Sugio-san, ça ira ? s'enquit Tsuzuki en l'observant depuis son bureau.

- Oui.

Le son de sa voix était robotisé et elle ne l'avait même pas regardé. Cette mauvaise note l'obnubilait vraiment. Tsuzuki demeura interdit. Ikuyo Sugio. Cela faisait beaucoup de visages qu'elle lui montrait. Cependant, ce dernier était particulièrement intéressant. Il avait eu raison de ne pas la mettre de côté. Cette fille avait des facettes trop troubles pour une seule et même personne.

Hormis ces premières minutes enflammées, le cours de littérature se déroula sans autres anicroches. A la sonnerie, Tsuzuki voulut parler à Ikuyo mais cette dernière sortit de la classe si rapidement, sa copie en main, qu'il n'avait pas pu la retenir. Tout ce qu'il put faire était de rassurer un peu Kunie Manata : sa meilleure amie avait fait un grand pas en avant, il était confiant et elle ne devait pas perdre espoir elle non plus.

Ce fut donc avec un bagage lourdement chargé en pensées que Tsuzuki se rendit à son cours suivant avec les Terminales 3. En une matinée seulement, il venait de découvrir les visages les plus sombres des deux personnes qui apparaissaient dans la liste des suspects les plus potentiels. Cela dit, le shinigami imaginait plus Sunaiki en assassin vengeur des principes de l'enseignement qu'Ikuyo en meurtrière qui arrachait les mauvaises herbes qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Tous deux avaient montré leur mépris pour le trio de la T-4, mais cela suffisait-il ?

A son grand bonheur, Hisoka était présent en classe quand il entra dans la salle des T-3. Il était en bien meilleure forme. Son teint blanc avait cédé la place à sa jolie couleur coquillage nacrée originelle et ses yeux éclataient d'un vert profond et vif.

Tsuzuki ne cacha pas son soulagement en le voyant l'épier en train de sortir ses affaires :

- Ravi de vous ravoir parmi nous, Kurosaki-san. Ne forcez pas trop.

- Merci, sensei. On s'est bien occupé de moi.

Le jeune professeur eut un sourire en coin pour ce petit message en sous-entendu puis débuta son cours, la pêche retrouvée par cette bonne nouvelle.

Après seulement une heure de cours, tout se passait sans le moindre problème lorsqu'un hurlement épouvantable explosa dans le couloir. Remis de leur sursaut de peur à l'entente de ce son horrible, les occupants de la classe bondirent de leur siège, en alerte. Tsuzuki fut le plus rapide et tira la porte coulissante pour passer la tête dans le corridor, suivi par Hisoka.

Seule une voix de femme suraiguë leur parvint :

- Au meurtre !!! Sunaiki-sensei a été assassiné !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le coupable est-il déjà tout trouvé ? 


	7. La suspecte insaisissable

Enfin un peu de reviews… Je commençais à desespérer sur la qualité de cette fic. Lol

**Aelin ueal** : Voici ! Kiss et merci !

**Dealo** : C'est vrai qu'il est trop mimi… Aaaaah… Hisoka… Mais je le préfère encore plus dans _**Munashii Kitai**_. Il y est plus touchant, surtout à la fin. Kiss et merci !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : La suspecte insaisissable**_

Seule une voix de femme suraiguë leur parvint :

- Au meurtre !!! Sunaiki-sensei a été assassiné !

Un mouvement d'effarement souleva les élèves de la Terminale 3 qui échangèrent des regards hébétés et des exclamations horrifiées tandis que d'autres classes qui avaient cours dans le même couloir commençaient à sortir aussi les têtes des salles en se demandant ce qu'il se passait ou si c'était un exercice de tremblement de terre.

Tsuzuki ne bougeait plus, écrasé par le poids de ces mots qui lui étaient chimériques à l'oreille. Sunaiki… mort ? Une foule de questions fusa dans tout son esprit à une telle vitesse qu'il en eut le tournis.

Une main qui entoura son poignet le ramena tout à coup à la réalité.

- Vite ! pressa Hisoka qui s'élançait déjà.

- Oui ! Vous autres, vous restez ici !

Les jambes de Tsuzuki se laissèrent porter par la course du jeune homme qui l'entraînait et les deux shinigamis remontèrent à toute allure les couloirs vides du premier étage. Ils croisèrent quelques étudiants regroupés devant les classes qui parlaient d'une voix blanche alors que leur professeur voulait les rassurer puis tournèrent au nouvel embranchement où ils furent arrêtés par un attroupement de personnes.

Le Principal Oppei était là, accompagné d'un grand homme tout malingre serré dans son costume gris foncé qui devait être le principal-adjoint et qui répétait sans relâche « Quelle horreur, c'est affreux… » ; Kitsuomi-sensei, la professeur d'anglais qui donnait cours dans la salle juxtaposée à celle de Sunaiki serrait ses mains croisées en prière en tremblant de la tête aux pieds et une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années en état de choc qu'on avait installée sur une chaise pour lui faire inhaler des sels. D'après ce que Tsuzuki réussit à entendre, il s'agissait de la bibliothécaire du lycée et c'était elle qui avait découvert la scène du crime. La pauvre femme secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche en gémissant des choses inarticulées.

- Principal Oppei ! appela Tsuzuki. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ah, Tsuzuki-sensei, c'est vraiment horrible… se lamenta de vieil homme, les mains sur la tête. Sunaiki-sensei préparait ses cours dans cette salle, comme toujours, et Kubochi-san, notre bibliothécaire, est allée le voir pour lui rendre un livre qu'il lui avait prêté et… Ah mon dieu…

Hisoka comprit que personne n'oserait exposer clairement ce qui venait de se produire, il fallait alors forcer le destin. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers la porte de la classe devant laquelle tout le monde se tenait et découvrit qu'une flaque de sang s'étalait doucement de la pièce vers le couloir. Sans réfléchir, le shinigami donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Un cri épouvanté de la pauvre Kitsuomi-sensei placée en plein devant l'entrée fit taire tout le monde.

Les yeux vides, Tsuzuki prit sa collègue par les épaules et la força à se tourner contre lui pour ne pas voir cette horreur. Lui-même aurait aimé ne pas voir cela.

Kotaki Sunaiki avait été cloué aux poignets et aux pieds contre le tableau de la salle silencieuse baignée de lumière vive. Les flots de sang qui s'écoulaient de ses points de crucifixion n'étaient rien comparés à la plaie béante au niveau du cœur arraché à la poitrine. Encore un peu plus haut, la gorge était percée avec le fameux stick blanc à présent rouge carmin. Et à la pointe de ce bâton, deux petites boules ensanglantées entourées de fils dégoulinants y avaient été piquées comme on piquait un morceau de viande sur une brochette de barbecue. D'abord perplexe quant à la nature de ces choses, Tsuzuki et Hisoka n'eurent qu'à voir le visage ravagé de Sunaiki qui pleurait des larmes rouges pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ses yeux.

Avec la lumière de fin de matinée, le moindre rayon du soleil faisait ressortir chaque détail, chaque nuance de sang ou de blancheur du cadavre qui avait su garder encore un peu de couleurs. La classe toute entière semblait illuminée de rouge. Le meurtre était plutôt récent. Habitué à l'inhumanité barbare des meurtres qu'il avait déjà pu voir, Hisoka s'approcha prudemment du mort et souleva avec précaution une main raidie qui saignait.

« _Le clou qui dépasse appelle le coup du marteau »_ disait sa paume gravée par l'auteur de ce portait insoutenable.

- L'assassin est revenu… souffla Tsuzuki faiblement secoué par les tremblements de la professeur d'anglais.

La nouvelle du sadique Kotaki Sunaiki retrouvé mort épinglé à son tableau et aux globes oculaires empalés sur sa tige de torture préférée fit le tour de l'établissement comme une traînée de poudre. Le mouvement de panique générale fut évité de justesse grâce à l'arrivée de la police qui parvint à contenir les débordements des élèves. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci furent immédiatement renvoyés chez eux pour qu'aucun d'eux ne vienne déranger les policiers pendant qu'ils analyseraient la scène du crime. De toute manière, il était impossible de taire un tel événement.

Resté seul parce qu'Hisoka avait été contraint de partir à son tour, Tsuzuki attendit avec les autres enseignants dans la salle des professeurs, le temps qu'on leur explique avec plus de détails ce qui s'était passé. En écoutant discrètement ce que ses collègues se disaient, Tsuzuki n'entendit personne dire « Ca a recommencé » ou « Il est revenu », bref, la moindre allusion aux meurtres des quatre garçons. Personne ne savait.

Le temps était suspendu autour de Tsuzuki qui ne réalisait pas encore. Kotaki Sunaiki, cet homme exécrable auquel il venait d'attribuer le statut de « Meurtrier présumé » venait de mourir d'une manière atroce. Tout s'effondrait.

Enfin, un policier entra et tous levèrent des visages angoissés vers lui :

- Nous avons procédé à une brève autopsie avant d'en faire une plus approfondie, mais il semblerait que la victime ait été tué environ trente minutes avant la découverte du corps, soit vers les 11h30. La mort s'explique par l'extraction de son cœur, le reste n'était que de l'acharnement fait après la mort. Nous allons maintenant vous interroger un par un alors veuillez rester ici, je vous prie.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Tsuzuki eut enfin l'autorisation de quitter l'établissement. Une vingtaine d'élèves étaient restés à l'extérieur devant le portail dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations mais ils furent vite congédiés par leur professeur qui retrouva Hisoka. Un cornet de shûmais vide en main, le jeune homme s'était assis sur un banc près du lycée en attendant son partenaire qui lui rapporta les premiers résultats de la police sur la mort de Sunaiki.

Le shinigami blond cendré croisa les bras, les dents serrées.

- Qui a bien pu faire ça ? En plein jour, avec des gens tout autour…

Hisoka s'interrompit. Tsuzuki était pâle comme la mort et raide comme un « I ». La pléthore d'informations qui, de la découverte du corps jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du lycée, s'était bloquée aux portes de son esprit était de nouveau en train de s'abattre sur lui en une rafale violente et dévastatrice. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose que ce leitmotiv qui s'était imprimé devant ses yeux comme quelque chose d'indéfectible.

- Tsuzuki… ? fit Hisoka en s'approchant.

L'homme tourna vers lui des iris éteints.

- Ikuyo Sugio.

Il ne pouvait rien affirmer sans preuve, il le savait parfaitement, mais sa tête refusait de lui crier autre chose que le nom de l'intrigante déléguée de la T-4. Tout ce qu'il savait de la jeune fille rousse matraquait son cerveau sans répit d'images et de paroles.

Ses yeux glacés emplis de mépris.

« _Ces trois-là avaient un sale genre, de vrais garçons des rues. Quelque part, je me dis « Bon débarras », on n'a pas besoin d'élèves comme ça. »_

Son sourire poli à l'envers cruel.

« _Mais il est sûr qu'un jour où l'autre, Sunaiki-sensei subira les conséquences de ses actes. »_

Son indolence trop calme.

_« Sa phobie de l'école aura eu raison d'elle. »_

Son regard qui se vide alors que la démence l'embrasse.

« _Il va me le payer !!! Il n'a pas le droit de rabaisser mes efforts comme ça ! Il paiera ! Kotaki Sunaiki le paiera très cher !!! »_

La vengeance peinte sur son visage quand elle se précipitait hors de la classe avec sa copie.

Hisoka regarda Tsuzuki droit dans les yeux.

- Tsuzuki, le vendeur de shûmais qui se trouve juste en face du lycée m'a dit qu'il a vu une fille rousse quitter l'établissement comme une fusée aux alentours de 11h30. Elle avait l'air dans tous ses états.

- Comment ?!

Tsuzuki aurait pu voir Muraki habillé en ballerine, l'effet provoqué chez lui aurait été le même.

- Mais comment une fille comme Ikuyo Sugio aurait-elle pu tuer un homme aussi fort que Sunaiki ? réfuta Hisoka qui peinait aussi à croire ce qu'il venait de supposer indirectement. Il est deux fois plus grand qu'elle !

- Pourtant… ça colle, non ?

Les menaces à demi-mot, le mobile, l'heure de la mort et ce témoin qui voit Ikuyo s'enfuir, les propos autrefois tenus par la jeune fille à l'encontre des trois T-4 frappés à mort, d'autant plus qu'elle devait connaître Kantarô Sejiku qui s'était fait blesser par Kotaki et qui avait été tué avec des membres arrachés. Autant d'éléments et de ressemblances dérangeants.

Non, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Ikuyo assassiner un homme. Certes, il la suspectait fortement il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, mais que cette réalité devienne possible l'avait assommé. Mais comment avait-elle pu déchaîner autant de violence contre ses victimes ? Pour quelle raison aurait-elle alors tué Kantarô Sejiku ? Et le sens de ce dicton gravé dans les mains ? Tant d'imprécisions et de doutes et pourtant, il avait une suspecte numéro 1 plausible que tout accusait. Il en avait la nausée. Ikuyo Sugio, adolescente parfaite d'apparence et étudiante intelligente à la personnalité claire obscure, auteur de cinq meurtres ignobles et sordides. Impossible. Et pourtant. Et pourtant…

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux verts d'Hisoka qui le regardait avec détermination.

- Il faut l'interroger. Elle doit être chez elle.

Tsuzuki hocha la tête, tout aussi résolu. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fallait en avoir le cœur net.

Les deux shinigamis quittèrent donc la place où s'élevait le lycée Haijaku pour se rendre à la demeure Sugio. Tsuzuki avait pris la précaution de prendre la veille l'adresse de la jeune fille ainsi que celle de Sunaiki au cas où.

Il était presque 14 heures mais il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans les restaurants ou les petites échoppes de ramens. Les rues de Kumamoto grouillaient de gens en ce début d'après-midi dans la fourmilière urbaine. Quand ils aperçurent plus loin des étudiants du lycée, Tsuzuki et Hisoka préférèrent revêtir leur apparence spirituelle pour qu'ils ne les voient pas et les assaillent de questions sur le meurtre de leur professeur d'histoire-géographie. Ils seraient très vite prévenus d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La route pour aller chez Ikuyo était un peu plus longue alors Tsuzuki chercha à tuer le temps et l'habituel silence qui régnait entre lui et Hisoka, toujours aussi peu loquace :

- Dis… commença-t-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent. Ton malaise de ce matin, c'était à cause de quoi ? J'ai eu peur.

Il vit son coéquipier froncer du nez à ce souvenir désagréable. Il lui révéla qu'à l'instant où il avait vu Yasuko Togochi dans le couloir, une extraordinaire bouffée d'ondes malsaines lui avait électrifié tout le corps. Il avait cru qu'il ne s'en relèverait jamais.

Tsuzuki fit une triste moue.

- Encore la pression émotionnelle de Yasuko, hein ? subodora-t-il.

Hisoka ne répondit pas tout de suite pour réfléchir. Oui, il avait encore capté les mauvaises émanations de l'hikikomori mais celles-ci étaient différentes de celles qui entouraient la maison. Et juste après avoir ressenti cela, il avait été matraqué par une violence insoutenable.

- Non, c'était autre chose… souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Hélas, il ne put dire à son partenaire ce qu'était alors cette chose qui l'avait terrassé car elle avait été trop concentrée pour qu'il puisse déterminer la nature exacte. Une chose était sûre pour lui : cette affaire dépasserait très certainement le cadre de l'enquête « normale ».

- D'ailleurs, je suis impressionné, avoua-t-il avec désinvolture. Réussir à faire revenir une hikikomori en cours sans savoir pourquoi elle s'isolait… Comment as-tu fait ?

Le regard scintillant et le geste de la main dans ses cheveux de Tsuzuki le faisaient ressembler à un grand séducteur ténébreux tout droit sorti d'un shôjô dans un moment « étoiles et roses dans une trame de fond pastel » :

- Mon éventail de techniques de « persuasion » est large, Hisoka.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés manqua de s'étrangler. De quel type de « persuasion » avait-il usé au juste ?! Espèce de tordu !

- Si tu veux, je te montrerai, mais pas là, il y a trop de monde, continua Tsuzuki en s'empêchant de rire.

- Dans tes rêves, oui !

Le temps pour nos deux compères de se disputer joyeusement sur les nouvelles idioties de Tsuzuki, ceux-ci étaient à présent dans un petit quartier moins bruyant que le centre-ville avec peu de passants sur les trottoirs. Tout à coup, le shinigami brun arrêta l'autre par un bras devant lui, l'oreille tendue :

- Attends.

- Si je m'attendais à cela… disait une voix traînante.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka s'immobilisèrent. Cette voix ! Un coup d'œil un peu plus loin dans la rue leur fit découvrir une jeune fille en uniforme couleur lie de vin qui se tenait devant une ruelle sombre. Ses cheveux châtains au carré encadraient tout son profil mais les deux observateurs reconnurent immédiatement cette silhouette chétive et timide.

- Manata-san ? s'étonnèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Tu as dû être surprise aussi, hein, Manata ?

La propriétaire de la voix tranquille apparut enfin de la ruelle et confirmèrent l'idée commune qu'avaient les shinigamis. Ikuyo affichait très clairement un sourire cruel et sardonique pendant qu'elle jaugeait de haut en bas la pauvre Kunie qui semblait terrifiée. Elle plissa ses petits yeux clairs et transperça l'autre fille avec son mépris le plus fulgurant, les mains sur les hanches avec fierté.

- Ca me gêne beaucoup que tu aies assisté à cela… poursuivit-elle en tournant autour d'elle comme un vautour.

- S… Sugio-san…

- Allons, regarde-toi… Tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Vous êtes de la même race, celle des gens dont l'existence ne vous revient pas du tout.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka avaient le cœur battant et retenaient leur souffle pour ne rien perdre de cette conversation. Voilà enfin le véritable visage de la jolie déléguée Ikuyo Sugio : celui d'une fille pleine de dédain qui crachait sur les autres ouvertement. Ils allaient la prendre en flagrant délit !

Kunie Manata secouait la tête en ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans pouvoir parler. La prestance et la froideur d'Ikuyo lui écrasaient les épaules et sa réserve naturelle l'handicapait encore plus. La jeune fille rousse se mordit la lèvre et continua de promener son œil implacablement critique sur sa camarade, la colère de plus en plus visible sur ses traits délicats.

- Au début, je m'en fichais de toi parce que tu étais quelconque, mais que tu viennes me faire des remarques sur ce que je fais, ça ne me plait vraiment pas. Espèce d'empêcheuse de tourner en rond !

- C-C'est ignoble que tu as fait ! Ce que vous avez fait !! MONSTRES !! s'emporta tout à coup Kunie d'une voix perçante.

Ikuyo, comme les deux espions invisibles, eut un sursaut quand elle entendit la jeune fille crier. La surprise de la voir répliquer face à elle passée, Ikuyo attrapa brutalement Kunie par la cravate de son uniforme et la plaqua contre le mur de la ruelle qui les cachait des rares passants. Tsuzuki et Hisoka eurent un mouvement en avant, mais ils devaient attendre qu'Ikuyo tente quelque chose pour agir.

- Oui, et après ? susurra la déléguée d'une joie perverse. Ca nous a beaucoup amusés. Pauvre fille qui ne voyait rien du tout. La prochaine fois, ça sera toi si tu en parles à qui que ce soit. Une personne de plus, une de moins, ça ne change rien pour moi !

- Je croyais… que tu n'aimais pas Hiroi, Ujima et Nobe… grimaça Kunie d'une voix rauque. Et pourtant, eux aussi, ils…

- Parce que eux, ils se comportaient comme des gros lourds avec moi et ça, ça m'insupportait. Pour le reste, je m'en moquais.

Ikuyo garda encore un peu la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le cou de Manata puis la relâcha en la foudroyant des yeux.

- Disparais, maintenant. Et gare à toi si tu parles.

La jeune fille glissa le long du mur en toussotant puis se releva et fit quelques pas avant d'adresser un regard noir à son interlocutrice.

- Attention à toi aussi, Sugio-san ! Comme tu l'as dit pour Sunaiki-sensei, « Tu subiras les conséquences de tes actes » ! menaça-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Et la timide adolescente s'enfuit en courant loin d'Ikuyo qui la regardait s'éloigner d'un air dédaigneux. On verrait bien qui serait la plus maligne des deux.

Soudain, la large paume d'une main aux longs doigts tomba sur son épaule et la serra fermement. La jeune fille sursauta de peur et fit volte-face. Ses grands yeux se figèrent quand ils croisèrent deux fines améthystes pénétrer sa conscience. Quel contraste avec un sourire si affable.

- Sugio-san…

- Tsuzuki-sensei ?

† ※ †

- Que dites-vous ?! Sunaiki-sensei a été assassiné dans une classe ?!!

Tels avaient été les premiers mots d'Ikuyo après l'annonce que lui firent les shinigamis. Ils avaient entraîné la déléguée de la T-4 dans un petit café totalement vide pour l'interroger sans être dérangés. Le cri de stupéfaction de la jeune fille vint donc se perdre entre les tables cirées, les chaises et les banquettes rembourrées de velours rouge cerise et l'immensité de la salle vide. Il n'y avait pas un son, juste les résidus de l'écho d'Ikuyo et les tintements de la cuillère qui caressait les rebords de la tasse de thé de Tsuzuki.

Il fallait dire que Tsuzuki et Hisoka étaient sidérés. Après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, les voilà qui faisaient face à l'adolescente médusée qui ouvrait les yeux en grand avec la bouche grande ouverte. Les deux jeunes hommes la dévisageaient d'un regard dur, pas dupes pour deux sous.

Tsuzuki tapota sa cuillère contre sa tasse et vint humer la fragrance de sa boisson.

- Range-moi cette fausse surprise, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Ikuyo cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait même plus pris la peine de se parer de son masque de perfection.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne savais pas ! Quand est-ce arrivé ?

Elle n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde car elle avait à présent plaqué son regard impérieux sur Hisoka et exigea de savoir ce qu'un élève venait faire dans cette histoire.

- Je ne suis plus un élève depuis longtemps, répondit froidement le jeune homme sans ciller.

- Nous sommes des shinigamis, compléta Tsuzuki avec calme en reposant a tasse.

- Sh… Shinigamis ?

L'adolescente eut un recul défensif apeuré. N'importe qui aurait pris ce genre de déclaration comme une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, mais le sombre éclat qui brillait dans les yeux étrangement colorés de ces deux personnes l'avait interpellé. Elle avait vite compris qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au monde qui était le sien. Ils ne mentaient pas quand ils disaient être des anges de la Mort.

- Pourquoi avoir tué Kotaki Sunaiki ainsi que tes trois camarades de classe et cet élève de la T-3 blessé autrefois par Sunaiki ? interrogea Tsuzuki d'une voix posée mais très sérieuse.

Ikuyo remua encore par un tressaillement.

- Quoi ? Moi, j'ai tué… ? Mais je ne… ! Et les trois autres sont morts ? Comment ? Pourquoi on… Et ce Sejiku aussi ?

La voix hachée incapable de terminer ses phrases de l'accusée fit perdre la patience de Tsuzuki qui frappa la table du poing.

- Nous t'avons entendue menacer Kunie Manata et te vanter de tes crimes ! Et je n'oublie pas tes proférations en classe ce matin contre Sunaiki ! Tu n'es pas lisse et parfaite comme tu le prétends être, Ikuyo Sugio. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Je n'ai tué personne !! s'exclama Ikuyo en se levant d'un bond. Jamais ! Et vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez ! Je me doutais bien que vous étiez louche ! Je vous interdis de m'approcher, monstres !

Elle attrapa son cartable et longea sa banquette de velours pour détaler entre les rangées de tables. La porte du café claqua bruyamment et le carillon d'entrée tintinnabula dans un son aigu et disharmonieux qui s'amenuisa au gré de ses balancements. Tsuzuki attendit que le silence revienne pour boire la dernière gorgée de liquide ambré qui avait laissé un petit dépôt poudreux noir au fond de sa belle tasse de porcelaine blanche. Il reposa la petite cuillère argentée sur la soucoupe et ouvrit des yeux assombris qu'on ne lui connaissait que rarement.

- Il va falloir passer au cran supérieur.

Hisoka redressa la tête de ses mains croisées devant lui. Impossible. Son don d'empathie avait-il… ?

* * *

Ca barde…

Prochain chap : On parie que je vous surprends encore ?

Pour ceux qui attendraient la suite de _**Munashii Kitai**_, je le ferai au matin, là, il est 00h55… Lol


	8. Nouvelles taches de sang

M'ennuie… La suite, ça vous va ?

_**Aelin ueal**_ : Mici beaucoup à toi ! Mais pas besoin de me souhaiter bon courage pour cette fic, elle est finie depuis longtemps. En revanche, tu peux pour une autre fic sur laquelle je commence à bloquer grave, lol Kiss ! (en revanche, quand tu envoies des MP, merci de rpéciser sur quelle fic tu reviewes parce que je n'arrive pas toujours à savoir)

_**Dealo**_ : Mais non, elles ne sont pas rares. Y'en a quand même. En tout cas, mici pour tes encouragements, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Kiss !

Alors, qui est le mystérieux tueur fou ? Vous voulez le savoir hein ? Hé hé ! Ben lisez !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Nouvelles taches de sang**_

- Hisoka ? Ca ne va pas ?

Tsuzuki se tourna très inquiet vers son partenaire qui demeurait interdit sur sa banquette. Hisoka avait une grimace d'incompréhension peinte sur le visage où on lisait quelque chose comme « Il doit y avoir un problème quelque part». Le garçon secoua faiblement la tête. Et pourtant…

- Tu sais, Hisoka… soupira l'autre shinigami en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Je sais qu'on peut aller chez Ikuyo en deux temps trois mouvements grâce à nos pouvoirs et que donc, on peut se permettre de traîner, mais quand même. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore ch…

- Nous devons la retrouver au plus vite ! s'exclama le jeune homme en plaquant les mains sur la table pour se lever.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant Hisoka partir à toute vitesse vers la porte de sortie que Tsuzuki comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Il voulut savoir ce qui lui prenait de partir comme ça comme s'il avait vu un fantôme mais le garçon lui ordonna de se taire et de se concentrer pour repérer Ikuyo. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Elle a dû rentrer chez elle. On n'est plus très loin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang !

- Cette fille, je crois qu'elle… !

Les shinigamis pilèrent soudainement au détour du boulevard, surpris par un petit attroupement qui s'était formé devant une maison située à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent de la demeure assez coquette et grande et furent frappés d'horreur par ce qui ornait la façade de la bâtisse.

Ikuyo Sugio était le sujet principal d'un portrait mortuaire aussi glauque que celui de la mort de Sunaiki. Ses merveilleux cheveux longs roux coupés très grossièrement au ras du crâne servaient de corde de fortune pour la pendre à un rebord de la fenêtre du premier étage. La peau de son visage avait été lacérée en de grandes griffures qui n'avaient laissé que des lambeaux sanguinolents pendant ici et là et ses ongles soignés avaient été arrachés. Plus que l'épouvante surréaliste de la scène, ce qui frappa les shinigamis fut l'aspect « vite fait » qui se retrouvait dans nombreux éléments du meurtre : Les cheveux coupés inégalement, parfois arrachés ; le visage avait été profondément écorché d'un seul geste du côté gauche du front jusqu'à la droite de la mâchoire ; certains ongles de la main gauche n'avaient pas été arrachés complètement contrairement à ceux de la droite.

Un rapide coup d'œil informa Tsuzuki et Hisoka que les paumes des mains d'Ikuyo n'avaient pas été marquées du dicton. L'assassin l'avait tuée en tout hâte, presque dans un état d'urgence. Il fallait dire qu'on était en plein milieu de la journée. C'était très frais, à peine cinq minutes ; le cadavre avait encore la jolie couleur rosée de sa peau. Ikuyo avait certainement été étranglée avant d'être pendue. Elle était morte en emportant son secret.

- C'est pas vrai… murmura Tsuzuki, une main devant la bouche.

- Alors, je ne m'étais pas trompé, dit Hisoka en détournant la tête.

- Hein ?

- Pendant qu'on l'interrogeait au café, j'avais beau me concentrer sur elle, je ne ressentais pas la moindre émotion de culpabilité en elle. Rien que de la stupéfaction et de la colère. Cependant, quand tu as mentionné son altercation avec Kunie Manata, elle a eu un sursaut inquiet.

Le shinigami brun leva encore tristement la tête vers le corps d'Ikuyo qui ballottait encore à cause de sa pendaison précipitée. Alors, ce n'était pas toi, la meurtrière, n'est-ce pas ? Il se sentit coupable de l'avoir accusée aussi violemment. Personne ne méritait de mourir assassiné et encore moins de façon aussi bestiale. Son poing se serra. Il mettrait la main sur l'auteur de ces abominations et le lui ferait payer au centuple, il s'en fit le serment.

Tout était à refaire. Les deux premiers vrais suspects de l'affaire du « Lycée de la Mort » venaient d'être tués l'un après l'autre en même pas trois heures. Ce mystérieux meurtrier était vraiment rapide et puissant pour tuer aussi vite et avec tant de férocité. Tous les éléments rassemblés depuis trois jours s'écroulaient autour d'eux comme un château de cartes. Quelle piste suivre maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus personne ?

Hisoka croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et secoua la tête d'un air concentré.

- Laissons tomber le raisonnement « lien entre les victimes » et essayons plutôt d'empêcher une nouvelle mort, conseilla-t-il sagement. Je suis maintenant persuadé que le responsable de tout ceci n'est pas humain.

Tsuzuki approuva son hypothèse d'un signe du menton. Hisser une pendue en à peine dix minutes au premier étage d'une maison n'était pas à la portée du premier humain lambda venu. Il devait s'agir d'un démon ou d'un humain aux capacités exceptionnelles à l'instar de Muraki. Pendant une fraction de seconde, les shinigamis pensèrent que le docteur fou pouvait être à l'origine de cette histoire mais ils repoussèrent vite cette idée. Muraki se serait manifesté depuis longtemps déjà, au moins pour chercher à voir Tsuzuki, et de plus, il orchestrait toujours ses meurtres soigneusement. Un tel travail bâclé n'était pas de lui.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je vois ces meurtres comme la propagation d'un virus, émit l'homme brun.

- Un « virus » ?

- Oui. Quand on regarde attentivement, les quatre garçons se font approcher par Sunaiki et meurent, Sunaiki se fait approcher par Ikuyo et il meurt…

- … et Ikuyo se fait approcher par Kunie Manata et se fait tuer ? acheva Hisoka en proie au doute. Tu veux dire par là que cette fille serait la prochaine victime logique ?

Tsuzuki haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ca ne serait pas si idiot que cela comme raisonnement. D'autant plus que s'ils avaient raisonné normalement après la mort d'Ikuyo, ils auraient été amenés à orienter leurs soupçons vers Kunie Manata, surtout pour les dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcées :

_« - C-C'est ignoble que tu as fait ! Ce que __vous__ avez fait !! MONSTRES !! »_

_« - Attention à toi aussi, Sugio-san ! Comme tu l'as dit pour Sunaiki-sensei, « Tu subiras les conséquences de tes actes » ! »_

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu la langue dans sa poche et son regard s'était enflammé d'un brasier de fureur contre la jeune fille qui la vilipendait. Kunie n'aurait tout de même pas commis ce meurtre ? Il était tentant de penser cela, mais avec la mort de la suspecte principale, il ne fallait plus jurer de rien.

- Tu as raison, conçut Hisoka en s'écartant du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé. Après tout, cette fille sait des choses sur Ikuyo Sugio. Je me demande ce qu'elle cachait.

- Tout de même… Une fille comme Ikuyo, avec une facette si noire, c'est impensable au premier regard, soupira Tsuzuki en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Toi par exemple, quand on te regarde, on ne dirait pas comme ça que tu es une catastrophe ambulante.

La flèche de la pique-éclair vint se planter droit dans le cœur du shinigami brun qui s'écroula de tout son long par terre. Mes aïeux, quelle beauté, quels yeux… mais quelle froideur sans pitié ! Hisoka, pourquoi tant de haine envers ton unique partenaire ? Snif.

Après être retournés discrètement au lycée Haijaku pour aller y chercher l'adresse de Kunie Manata, le duo d'enquêteurs était de nouveau en chemin en priant pour que la jeune fille ne soit pas déjà assassinée dans une mare de sang.

Pendant le trajet, Tsuzuki songeait à Yasuko. Avec tous ces événements, il l'avait complètement oubliée. Elle qui avait eu le courage de revenir, elle était repartie aussi sec. Dans quel état d'esprit pouvait-elle bien être en ce moment ? Probablement entre son armoire et son bureau, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même en train de maudire de toute son âme ce menteur de professeur qui ne l'avait pas aidée au moment où elle avait encore besoin de lui. Il baissa la tête, peiné par la triste image qu'il venait de voir de Yasuko. Il se promit d'aller bientôt la revoir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Quant à lui, Hisoka s'était penché sur l'enquête, tout aussi troublé que son coéquipier. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait conseillé, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher un lien entre toutes les victimes. Le seul point commun indéfectible était leur appartenance au lycée Haijaku. Ensuite, ce qui pouvait rapprocher les garçons de la T-4, Sunaiki et Ikuyo était leur apparent « côté obscur », encore fallait-il prouver qu'en effet, Hiroi, Ujima et Nobe étaient des voyous au comportement peu louable. Mais cette information était à coup sûr véridique car elle se retrouvait dans les paroles de Sunaiki et d'Ikuyo.

- Mais alors, pourquoi cet élève aux jambes arrachées et à la langue coupée ? Il était brillant et sans histoires pourtant… s'énerva silencieusement Hisoka en se mordant la lèvre.

A moins que ce Kantarô Sejiku ne fût lui aussi une personne à double tranchant. Non, impossible, il avait interrogé les meilleurs amis de ce garçon et tous l'avaient décrit comme profondément gentil quoiqu'un peu facilement impressionnable. En fait, c'était sa mort qui posait le plus de problème car trop à l'écart des autres. Cette affaire était donc bien mystérieuse…

- Nous y sommes, annonça Tsuzuki.

Hisoka quitta sa réflexion pour lever la tête vers le petit pavillon qui leur faisait face. C'était une petite maison à un étage située à l'angle de la rue dont la façade peinte d'un blanc cassé éclatait à la vive lumière de fin d'après-midi. A l'étage, les deux fenêtres étaient cachées par une paire de rideaux rose fuchsia à droite et bleu ciel à gauche, probablement pour des chambres d'enfants. La petite allée pavée qui menait à la porte d'entrée était bordée d'azalées odorantes. Sous le porche, un petit carillon de verre tintait doucement à mesure que son papier se soulevait sous l'effet du vent.

Les shinigamis poussèrent le petit portail et traversèrent l'allée pour toquer à la porte. Ils attendirent mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- Personne ? s'étonna Tsuzuki.

- Si, je sens une présence, informa Hisoka en secouant la tête.

- Manata-san ? C'est Tsuzuki !

Après quelques secondes, une silhouette apparut derrière la grande vitre opaque allongée près de la porte. Le verrou cliqueta puis la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres seulement. Une moitié du visage de Kunie passa devant l'ouverture et dévisagea ses visiteurs d'un air mal assuré. La jeune fille avait retiré ses lunettes et montrait de jolis yeux noirs qui ressortaient sous la clarté de sa chevelure éparse. Elle avait aussi ôté la veste de son uniforme et desserré sa cravate. Autour de son cou, une trace rouge lui faisait un collier laissé par la violence d'Ikuyo.

- Sensei… ? fit-elle d'une petite voix hésitante.

- Rebonjour, Manata-san, lui sourit l'homme. Dis-moi, tu es toute seule ? Tes parents travaillent encore au moins ?

L'adolescente hocha timidement la tête et garda la porte juste entrebâillée. Elle jetait des coups d'œil mi-surpris mi-inquiets vers Hisoka dont elle ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence ici avec son professeur de littérature.

- Manata-san, je souhaiterai te parler un peu.

Kunie détourna la tête, le regard fuyant. Elle était contrariée, sans doute à cause de son altercation avec la déléguée de sa classe mais n'en souffla mot. Elle ne devait pas parler. Elle était si méprisable, si horrible…

- Je… Je n'ai rien à vous dire, rétorqua-t-elle précipitamment. Ce qui vient de se passer à l'école avec Sunaiki-sensei est encore trop… Je suis encore ébranlée… Au revoir, sensei, Kurosaki-san…

- Att… !

Trop tard, elle avait refermé la porte et remit le verrou avant de s'enfuir à l'étage en courant. Ses pas martelaient les marches en bois dans des sons sonores. Pourquoi était-elle effrayée comme ça ? Il ne lui avait même pas dit de quoi il souhait lui parler ! Aurait-elle des choses à cacher ?

Tsuzuki et Hisoka n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'un hurlement retentissant éclata dans la maison.

- Le meurtrier ! s'écrièrent les deux amis d'une même voix.

Sans perdre une seconde, les shinigamis prirent leur forme spirituelle et disparurent pour atterrir dans le couloir du premier étage. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. A l'autre bout du corridor, Kunie leur tournait le dos, tremblante comme une feuille face à la chose qui venait d'apparaître. C'était une silhouette sombre grande de deux mètres dont le corps inconsistant n'était fait que d'une espèce de fumée condensée qui se nuançait du gris perle au noir le plus intense. Les jambes de la créature n'étaient pas nettement formées mais ses bras, longs et maigres, étaient dotés de doigts effilés et acérés aux mains. Deux yeux noirs vierges de pupilles et d'iris brillaient dans la masse de fumée comme deux onyx brutes. Et sur ce qui devait être la tête, une traînée de cheveux de brume sombre ondulaient tels les serpents de la gorgone Méduse.

D'abord statufié par la découverte de ce monstre, Hisoka ressentit un brûlant mal de crâne qui le fit tomber à genoux, les mains sur la tête.

- Aaaaaaah !

- Hisoka !

Alertée par leurs cris, Kunie se tourna vers les visiteurs inattendus.

- Tsuzuki-sensei ?! Que… !

Le monstre n'avait pas osé bouger pendant un moment, comme pris de doute, puis finit par profiter de la diversion involontaire crée par Hisoka pour frapper violemment Kunie à la tête.

- Manata-san !!

La jeune fille avait été projetée à grande vitesse contre une porte qui s'était ouverte sous la puissance de l'impact. Elle avait perdu connaissance et gisait sur le parquet de sa chambre, une petite flaque de sang s'étalant au niveau de son crâne.

Tenant Hisoka par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer, Tsuzuki fusilla du regard l'ombre de fumée qui observait de ses yeux morts le corps inerte de Kunie. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Hisoka qui était trop affaibli pour se défendre comme il ne pouvait pas abandonner Kunie gravement blessée. Quand il vit la créature flotter vers l'adolescente au sol dans l'objectif de la terminer, l'homme brun sut immédiatement quoi faire.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher ! Accroche-toi, Hisoka…

En quelques tours de bras rapides, Tsuzuki mit le jeune homme sur son dos, les bras de celui-ci autour de son cou, puis dégaina un fûda entre son index et son majeur qu'il lança droit sur le monstre. La chose interrompit son geste vers Kunie et se cambra en poussant un cri insoutenable. Il était empli de rage, à la fois perçant et grésillant un peu comme si la voix était trafiquée par ordinateur. Les vitres des pièces de l'étage et les quelques cadres des tableaux accrochés dans le couloir explosèrent sous l'effet du son strident et retombèrent par terre en une pluie translucide. La silhouette se débattit furieusement quelques secondes et parvint à arracher le papier sacré pour ensuite se tourner vers son attaquant. Il fondit droit sur Tsuzuki à la vitesse du vent, si bien est que le shinigami ne le vit pas arriver.

- Ah ? Arrière !

Grâce à un nouveau fûda, Tsuzuki bondit en arrière et réussit à éloigner la créature grâce à un kekkai rapidement érigé. Il serra les dents. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de démon auparavant. La tête sur son épaule gauche, Hisoka luttait comme il le pouvait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Tsuzuki… souffla-t-il, les yeux à demi clos. Pose-moi… je vais… te gêner…

- C'est vrai que ta présence ne m'aide pas à bouger, mais je ne laisse pas mon partenaire dans la panade ! répliqua l'homme avec un sourire.

Tsuzuki ne fit pas attention au faible « Idiot » que murmura Hisoka pour lui exprimer sa gratitude car le spectre de fumée avait retrouvé un peu de ses esprits. Il poussa un nouveau cri sonore et fondit sur le shinigami, ses mains crochues tendues vers lui et une bouche béante grande ouverte pour l'avaler. Il allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure !

Les mains croisées avec ses indexes tendus, Tsuzuki rassembla sa concentration sans quitter la chose des yeux :

- Je m'incline humblement devant toi pour t'implorer, toi, l'un des douze dieux protecteurs ! Ailes de flammes, dieu du feu, Suzaku !!

Le début de brise qui flottait à ses pieds devint fantastique bourrasque qui s'enroula en une colonne de lumière d'or et de rouge vif. Quand elle disparut, le merveilleux phénix vermillon gardien du Sud apparut et déploya ses immenses ailes de feu avec un cri cristallin.

- Saisis-toi de l'ennemi et consume-le! commanda Tsuzuki d'une voix forte.

Bien loin de se soucier des lieux et encore moins de leur étroitesse, Suzaku cracha un tourbillon de flammes droit sur l'ombre qui disparut aussitôt derrière le brasier qui l'entourait d'une barrière imprenable. Tandis que la maison tout entière brûlait, Tsuzuki vint récupérer Kunie et la prit dans ses bras. L'adolescente n'était que sonnée, mais elle avait besoin d'être examinée.

Grâce à quelques forces récupérées, Hisoka se redressa un peu et balaya la scène des yeux. Une maison détruite, un dieu légendaire invoqué juste pour un démon de petite taille et qui brûle tout sur son passage…

- Toi, t'es mort.

† ※ †

De nombreuses rues plus loin, dans la chambre d'une maison appartenant à un petit lotissement, une jeune fille était allongée sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Sa chambre, d'ordinaire si rangée, était un capharnaüm incroyable. Les livres étaient en désordre un peu partout au sol, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissaient fuir un souffle de vent qui agitait les rideaux, les objets qui se trouvaient sur le bureau avaient été renversés.

Dans le silence de la pièce vivement éclairée, Yasuko Togochi était secouée de sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir. Elle les laissait s'échapper de sa gorge en gros hoquets mouillés sans se préoccuper de ce début de manque d'air dû à son nez contre son oreiller.

- Je n'en peux plus ! Assez !

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était plus possible. Elle ne tenait plus et elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour déplaire aux dieux et ainsi mériter leur courroux ? Tout était contre elle et lui tombait dessus avec tant de force. Non, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Elle, la simple élève timorée métisse d'une classe de Terminale dans un lycée normal avec une vie jusque là normale ?

De nouvelles larmes montèrent à ses yeux quand elle repensa à cet homme, cet homme étrange qui avait réussi à lui faire croire pendant un bref instant qu'elle allait pouvoir tout effacer et recommencer à zéro. Il avait dit qu'il avait confiance en elle, qu'il avait de l'estime pour elle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi touchée par de simples paroles. Elle revit son sourire innocent et ses beaux yeux violets teintés de douleur cachée. Elle l'avait déçu. Terriblement déçu. Elle n'était plus digne de recevoir son attention et son aide. C'était terminé. Elle n'avait plus la moindre trace d'espoir pour elle-même. Tous ses malheurs, elle les avait mérités en fin de compte. Elle était tellement…

La vue de son coupe-papier pour le courrier bloqua sa pensée. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait, Yasuko se retrouva avec l'objet longiligne et travaillé entre les mains. C'était un très beau coupe-papier avec un manche en bois de rose finement ciselé de gravures en formes de roses. Et la lame était si brillante, si lisse, si belle… si tentante.

Les yeux fixés sur la pointe étincelante de l'objet dirigé sur sa poitrine, Yasuko attendit que sa dernière larme roule le long de sa joue.

Elle ferma les paupières.

- Pardon.

Un jet de liquide chaud vint éclabousser le cœur des roses de bois et les colora d'une délicate couleur sanguine.

* * *

On se rapproche de la fin… Vos hypothèse s'affinent-elles ? 


	9. Les larmes du rejet

Alors comme ça on veut la suite, hein ? Vous avez mérité au moins ? XD

**Dealo** : Carrément l'envie d'écrire ? Dans ce cas, tu as mes plus vifs encouragements ! Sois sûre que je la lirai ! J'ai hâte de lie cela ! Kiss et merci !

**Shye-sama** : Aaaaah ben merci beaucoup de me dire tout cela ! Ca fait super plaisir ! Je sais que ça manque de romance pure et dure, mais mon code d'écriture m'oblige à préférer le réalisme (donc, pas d'épanchements mielleux, c'est pas du tout dans l'esprit de la série) aux attentes profondes des lectrices yaoi en mal d'amuuuur. XD Mais je te promets que dans le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue, Hisoka va montrer son attachement à Tsuzuki. Kiss et merci !

Chapitre qui fait office de début de révélation… Mais toutes les explications seront pour le prochain ! Courage !!

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Les larmes du rejet**_

Enma-Cho, Bureau des Assignations, 17h18.

- Ca t'arrive de réfléchir ?! Abruti ! Je vais tout te prendre jusqu'à ta chemise, Tsuzuki ! Même ton immortelle de vie ne suffira pas ! Idiot ! Catastrophe sur jambes !

- Aïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïe !! Pitié, Tatsumiiiiiiii !

En cette fin d'après-midi dans le monde des Morts, le très distingué et élégant secrétaire du chef Konoe, Seichiro Tatsumi, avait décidé de laisser glisser quelque peu le masque de sa calme patience pour lapider de coups de pieds bien sentis le pauvre Tsuzuki, revenu depuis peu de temps. Dépassé, et peut-être quelque part consentant, par l'indécrottable maladresse gaffeuse du plus vieux de ses employés, le boss laissait faire Tatsumi, pétrifié au fond de son siège. Le « dark side » violent dévoilé au grand jour de Tatsumi, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Quelle violence !

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? vociféra le secrétaire en attrapant Tsuzuki par le col, les traits déformés par la fureur.

- Kof ! J'avais Kunie à sauver ! Cette chose était vraiment… Et tu ne pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de le regarder me trucider, Hisoka ?!

En effet, le jeune homme était adossé contre un mur du bureau, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et ne semblait nullement perturbé par la vue de son partenaire à demi-mort. Sa récupération l'avait rendu aussi opérationnel qu'auparavant. Hisoka regarda Tsuzuki d'un air désolé puis détourna la tête.

- Non. Je suis d'accord avec Tatsumi, c'était vraiment stupide de faire intervenir un shikigami dans une maison en plein milieu de journée. Imbécile.

- Hisokaaaa…

Apparemment, les yeux humides et désespérés du shinigami brun commençaient à faire leur petit effet sur son ex-partenaire dont les mains autour de son cou avaient un peu desserré leur étreinte. Tsuzuki n'eut pas à verser de larmes pour échapper à l'égorgement car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

Une longue chevelure paille retenue par un ruban à l'arrière de la nuque avec quelques fines mèches folles qui retombaient devant ses yeux joyeux agrémentés de lunettes rondes, une blouse blanche et un visage toujours réjoui, Watari venait d'entrer. Le jeune scientifique fit une grimace navrée à l'adresse de son ami qui passait un sale quart d'heure.

- Le suivant sur ma liste, c'est toi, Tsuzuki ?

- Ah ! Watari ! s'exclama Tsuzuki avec une profonde reconnaissance. Mon sauveur !

- Comment va Kunie ? s'enquit Hisoka qui ignorait toujours son coéquipier.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire rassurant et hocha la tête.

- Rien de grave. Mais le coup a été violent, elle ne se réveillera pas tout de suite. Le monstre n'a laissé aucune marque sur elle.

Immédiatement après la tentative –lamentablement échouée- de combattre le spectre noir dans la demeure des Manata, Tsuzuki avait emmené Hisoka et Kunie pour les mettre en sécurité. Le shinigami aux yeux émeraude n'avait eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour se remettre de son malaise et boudait à présent. Personne n'en savait la raison, mais en fait, c'était que le garçon se sentait terriblement frustré de ne pas pouvoir être plus opérationnel dans cette mission. Il lui était quasiment impossible de s'approcher de quelqu'un sans que ses sens ne s'emballent par la force des sentiments de ceux qu'il croisait. Tsuzuki aurait pu être blessé dans cet affrontement à cause du poids qu'il était par sa faiblesse.

- Mais heureusement, ses conneries irréfléchies l'ont encore sauvé… pensait-il en regardant ailleurs.

Inconsciente et bien touchée quand elle avait été ramenée à l'Enma-Cho, Kunie Manata avait été aussitôt confiée à Watari pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elle. Après ce qui venait de se passer, la jeune fille n'était plus en sécurité à la surface.

Le chef Konoe se laissa aller contre son dossier de fauteuil d'un air soucieux.

- Toute cette enquête pour apprendre que le meurtrier était une ombre ou je ne sais quoi… soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

- D'autant plus que la raison de son agression ne semble pas expliquée, ajouta Tatsumi en réajustant sa cravate et sa veste sur ses épaules, de nouveau calme.

Tsuzuki dut compter sur l'aide d'un siège pour se hisser sur les genoux et tenter de se remettre debout. Raaah, mes côtes…

- Je suis dés…

Le secrétaire lui renvoya une œillade sans la moindre pitié.

- Silence, toi. A partir de maintenant, pour tout rembourser, tu seras mon esclave.

Silence dans la salle où des expressions estomaquées s'étaient toutes plaquées sur Tatsumi. Tsuzuki écarquilla les yeux comme une petite chose fragile qui allait se faire dévorer par son plus redoutable prédateur et passa ses bras autour de son corps pour se protéger, la tête basse et le regard fuyant.

- T-Tatsumi… Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais… Enfin, c'est tellement cru, cette façon de…

- Retire-toi cette idée TOUT DE SUITE ! s'écria Tatsumi, les joues roses de gêne à cause de l'image qui venait d'apparaître dans sa tête.

Le chef soupirait, Hisoka levait les yeux au ciel pour implorer le pardon divin et demander à ne plus être châtié sous la forme d'une coopération avec un type aussi irrécupérable que Tsuzuki et Watari se grattait la joue avec un rire nerveux embarrassé. Les réactions étaient dans l'ordre des choses.

Une fois son sérieux retrouvé, le shinigami se tourna vers son collègue scientifique.

- Et Yasuko ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Watari se hâta de rassurer son ami. Une chance qu'elle n'avait pas visé le cœur directement, ce coup aurait pu lui être fatal. Mais s'il ne l'avait trouvée aussi rapidement, il n'aurait probablement pas pu la soigner. La plaie était refermée et elle était à présent hors de danger. Elle dormait et ne tarderait sans doute pas à se réveiller.

Le jeune homme blond retira ses lunettes et dévisagea Tsuzuki.

- Yasuko… C'est l'adolescente qui vivait recluse chez elle, c'est cela ?

- Hum…

- Elle ne devait vraiment plus supporter sa situation pour en arriver à une telle décision, déplora Watari avec une petite caresse à son hibou logé sur son épaule. Vous devriez peut-être attendre son réveil près d'elle ou elle va se poser des questions.

Tsuzuki approuva son idée puis demanda à Hisoka s'il voulait venir avec lui au chevet de Yasuko. Très récalcitrant à l'idée d'approcher de près celle qui arrivait à lui donner la nausée à la simple barrière de sa maison, Hisoka fut tenté en premier lieu de décliner la proposition. Après une brève réflexion, le jeune homme accepta. S'il voulait espérer être efficace auprès de Tsuzuki, il devrait apprendre à supporter son don d'empathie, même auprès de personnalités fortement émotionnelles. Bien sûr, le shinigami se garda bien de faire part de son raisonnement à son partenaire.

- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka saluèrent les autres puis se mirent en route vers la chambre dans laquelle Yasuko reposait. L'homme brun revit avec un effroi encore frais à son souvenir la scène qui s'était offerte à lui quand il était entré dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Son sang s'était figé dans ses veines froides et son cœur s'était un instant mis en suspend. Il l'avait trouvée là, allongée sur le lit, la tête renversée de l'autre côté du matelas, une petite fontaine de sang jaillissant de sa poitrine. Elle avait encore son coupe-papier en main, à croire qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle pourrait se donner un nouveau coup si elle avait raté le premier. Ses yeux étaient clos, refermés sur une traînée translucide et salée qui avait traversé ses joues pâles. Ce qui l'avait le plus frappé, c'était l'expression de son visage. La culpabilité et l'imploration du pardon y étaient clairement lisibles. Yasuko s'était tuée en silence et doucement, tout comme sa personnalité s'était faite ronger par la souffrance.

Son intuition avait été juste, Tsuzuki avait bien fait de se fier à ce frisson horrible qui l'avait immobilisé pendant une seconde.

Il serra les dents, ses yeux améthystes plissés sous le poids d'un remord dévorant. Depuis qu'il avait ramené Yasuko à l'Enma-Cho, le shinigami s'emplissait toujours un peu plus du sentiment amer de la culpabilité. C'était de sa faute. Il n'avait été jusqu'au bout avec Yasuko. Il l'avait laissée tomber au moment le plus important et n'était pas venu la revoir plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu lui promettre de l'aider alors qu'il n'avait pas su être là pour elle ? Il n'était qu'un lâche. Il se détestait.

Un soupir dégoûté fuit de ses lèvres et Tsuzuki couvrit ses yeux de sa paume comme il aurait voulu couvrir sa honte.

- Si j'avais été là… Si j'avais été plus présent auprès d'elle… Elle n'aurait pas fait cela… C'est à cause de moi… murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Hisoka le regarda sans rien dire. Il fut sensible à la détresse de son ami. En dépit de l'opinion qu'il avait de lui-même et des pêchés qui constituaient sa croix, Tsuzuki n'était pas un monstre, loin de là. Hisoka, lui, ne voyait qu'un être exceptionnellement bon et généreux, enchaîné dans un corps d'homme et emprisonné par des sentiments humains qui faisaient inlassablement barrière à sa volonté de protéger le monde entier. Et qui devait alors le protéger lui, quand son cœur était réduit en poussière par la douleur ? Arrête de vouloir sauver le monde et sauve-toi de tes propres ténèbres de douleur, idiot.

- Quel homme suis-je donc pour ne pas l'avoir aidée ? souffla Tsuzuki qui serrait les poings.

- Et quel homme es-tu donc pour qu'elle ait décidé de s'en remettre à toi et de te faire confiance ? répliqua Hisoka d'une voix calme.

Quand il sentit le regard interloqué de son partenaire sur lui, le jeune homme le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses émeraudes brutes ne reflétaient ni colère, ni agacement, ni pitié. Juste de la compassion et une profonde admiration.

- Arrête de voir tes erreurs et vois un peu les bonnes choses que tu fais. Tu as redonné l'envie un instant à une hikikomori de sortir de sa torpeur. Alors, ne fais pas comme Yasuko ! Je t'interdis de t'enfermer dans ton coin à ruminer ta douleur pour ensuite sombrer comme elle ! Ne me demande pas d'assister à ça !

Vers le milieu de sa réplique, Hisoka n'avait su retenir cette ébauche d'indignation qui sommeillait en permanence en lui. C'était plus fort que lui. Voir Tsuzuki aider les autres et souffrir pour eux en prime, c'était trop pour lui. Il n'avait pas à porter ce double fardeau tout seul ! Il pouvait s'en délester un peu auprès de lui. Ils étaient partenaires, non ?

- Hisoka…

- Dépêchons-nous, coupa celui-ci à voix basse, le regard fuyant. Si elle se réveille, elle va prendre peur.

Tsuzuki laissa le garçon partir devant d'un pas rapide. Un maigre sourire de reconnaissance vint éclairer son visage fatigué. On dirait qu'Hisoka avait pris peur une nouvelle fois de ses émotions qui transparaissaient malgré lui. Il avait drôlement changé, le petit. De gamin fermé et hautain, il était devenu jeune homme posé qui apprenait à s'ouvrir. Merci, Hisoka.

- Mais le poids de ta propre croix est déjà lourd à porter. J'ai peur de te casser avec mes fautes… pensa-t-il, les bras autour de lui. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes et que tu me rejettes… Pas toi… Surtout pas toi…

† ※ †

Une immense chambre haute de plafond toute de blanc revêtue, des murs au sol, en passant par le lit. Une jeune fille étendue entre l'immaculation des draps froissés reposait. Sa respiration, régulière et discrète, venait se perdre dans la brise de vent doux qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte en grand. Son visage serein grimaça. Lentement, elle porta une main repliée devant ses yeux pour se cacher de ce rayon lumineux qui chauffait sa joue.

Ses grands yeux noirs papillonnèrent avant de pouvoir s'habituer à la violence de la luminosité. Elle tourna la tête vers la source de lumière. Dehors, le ciel était azur et limpide, un soleil de printemps illuminait la pièce de ses pâles reflets et une pluie légèrement parfumée de pétales de fleurs de cerisier en pleine floraison tourbillonnait dans le vent. Un lointain chant d'oiseaux calma aussitôt sa surprise d'être dans un tel endroit.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine. Son sternum était recouvert d'une compresse pansée.

- On m'a soignée… murmura Yasuko pour elle-même.

- Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas te laisser comme ça.

Yasuko sursauta violemment autant en entendant quelqu'un s'adresser à elle que parce qu'elle avait reconnu cette voix. Elle se redressa d'un bond dans son lit et se tourna vers la porte contre laquelle elle découvrit son professeur de littérature et l'élève de T-3 qui l'accompagnait toujours et qui s'était évanoui au lycée. Tous deux la regardaient d'un air tranquille mais Yasuko remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent.

- Tsuzuki… sensei… ? essaya-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Et Kurosaki-san… Mais…

L'homme s'approcha d'elle pour s'asseoir sur le lit et frotta la tête de la jeune fille d'un geste affectueux et tranquillisant.

- Appelle-moi juste Tsuzuki, lui sourit-il. Je ne suis pas professeur de littérature, même si cela ne m'aurait pas déplu au final…

- Tu es ici à l'Enma-Cho, expliqua Hisoka en relevant la tête vers elle. Nous sommes tous les deux des shinigamis. C'est Tsuzuki qui t'a trouvée chez toi.

Yasuko en resta muette. Elle détacha lentement son regard de celui d'Hisoka pour le diriger vers celui de l'homme assis juste en face d'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas. Cet homme qui l'avait écoutée et réconfortée par sa voix douce et son sourire jovial teinté de mélancolie, cet homme dont les mots l'avaient plus touchée que ceux de sa propre famille, cet homme aux yeux faits de la tiède couleur du violet et dans lesquels elle déchiffrait tant de sentiments confus… Cet homme était un ange de la Mort ?

- Vous allez me conduire à mon Jugement Dernier ? demanda Yasuko sans trace de peur dans sa voix.

Elle avait beau savoir que les shinigamis prenaient l'âme des gens pour les tuer, Tsuzuki ne lui inspirait aucun sentiment de frayeur. Au contraire, une sorte de quiétude l'entourait quand elle le regardait ainsi. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, elle s'était d'ailleurs donnée la mort en toute connaissance de cause.

Tsuzuki fit « non » de la tête avec sérieux.

- Tu as encore trop de choses à faire sur Terre pour mourir aujourd'hui, Yasuko-chan. Nous t'avons emmenée ici pour te mettre en sécurité.

Hisoka, qui n'avait pas quitté l'adolescente des yeux, ne perdit pas le mouvement furtif de ses iris fuyant et de ses pupilles qui s'étaient dilatées une fraction de seconde. Etrange. Quelque chose d'autre l'interpella. Il captait encore une pression émotionnelle autour de Yasuko, mais c'était complètement différent. Son marasme sombre était comme à demi évaporé, ce n'était plus que des restes d'effluves qui ondulaient autour d'elle comme de la vapeur. Où était donc passée toute cette noirceur suffocante qui aurait dû le mettre à genoux ?

- En sécurité ? répéta l'adolescente avec hésitation.

- Un monstre qui a déjà tué quatre élèves de ta classe dont la déléguée, un élève d'une autre Terminale et Kotaki Sunaiki s'en est pris à Kunie Manata cet après-midi.

- Kunie !

Le jeune homme blond s'était montré volontairement direct et un peu brutal dans sa façon d'exposer les choses pour guetter les réactions de Yasuko. Il fut surpris de la réaction. Elle avait prononcé le nom de sa meilleure amie comme si elle se rappelait soudainement d'elle et non d'un air catastrophé ou choqué.

La seconde répercussion de cette information sur la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre. Hisoka se retrouva tout à coup plaqué contre la porte de la chambre. Des mains puissantes et sombres l'empêchaient de remuer le moindre muscle et avait entouré son nez et sa bouche. Sa respiration manquait, son corps tout entier tremblait et sa tête allait imploser. Le méandre noir de l'hikikomori venait juste de revenir à elle comme un aimant appelé inconsciemment. Le jeune homme voulut attraper une pensée pour connaître l'origine de ce brouillard suffocant mais rien ne lui vint. Seule la sensation d'être marqué à coups répétés au fer rouge sur chaque parcelle de sa peau le transperçait sans la moindre pitié.

En dépit de son mal, Hisoka se refusa à s'effondrer encore une fois. Il s'aida du mur pour rester debout et inspira aussi profondément que ses poumons comprimés le lui permettaient. Il devait tenir.

- Yasuko… poursuivit Tsuzuki avec douceur, une main sur celles de l'adolescente. Pourquoi as-tu voulu mettre fin à tes jours ?

A la grande surprise de ce dernier, les mains sournoises desserrèrent leur pression sur Hisoka.

Yasuko baissa la tête sans un mot. Sa frange noire en bataille voilait son regard et la contraction de sa mâchoire montrait qu'elle se mordait la langue. Seul Hisoka vit un début de larme perler sur le haut de sa joue.

Tsuzuki soupira avec un sourire mélancolique.

- C'est moi, hein ? Je t'ai terriblement déçue, c'est vrai…

- Pas du tout !!

Yasuko plaqua une main devant sa bouche qui étouffa un sanglot nerveux. C'était une voix cassée qui criait un mal caché depuis trop longtemps ; les dernières consommes avaient été englouties par la souffrance.

Tsuzuki cligna des yeux quand une petite goutte d'eau tomba sur le revers de sa main. Le temps pour la minuscule sphère mouillée de glisser de sa peau pour mourir dans le blanc des draps, le shinigami releva un peu le menton et croisa les yeux noirs de Yasuko dilués par des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. La jeune fille secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de parler pour le moment. Elle n'avait que cette gratitude infinie qui reluisait dans son visage au sourire si fragile mais si heureux.

- Vous… Ce que vous avez fait pour moi… n'a pas de prix… articula Yasuko d'une petite voix. Votre présence près de moi… m'a fait croire… un instant… que j'étais… quelqu'un qu'on pouvait… aimer. J'étais tellement heureuse… Merci…

Emu par ses pleurs, Tsuzuki recueillit du revers de l'index une à une les perles de chagrin qui coulaient. Yasuko tremblait de tout son être, même jusque dans son âme piétinée.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Yasuko ferma les paupières dans l'espoir de ne pas voir ce qui la faisait tant souffrir mais elle ne tint plus. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains frémissantes de terreur à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Ca devait sortir ou elle allait encore devenir folle !

Tsuzuki comprit qu'elle était sur le point de confesser ses craintes les plus enfouies, les plus difficiles à faire sortir. Alors, doucement, tendrement, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Yasuko et l'attira contre lui. Elle avait manqué de cette épaule pour extraire ses maux depuis tant de temps, il serait alors cette main pour la tirer de l'océan de ses ténèbres. Il la tirerait de toutes ses forces jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement et ne la lâcherait que quand elle serait sur terre.

- Yasuko… murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

La dernière pierre de son mur protecteur s'effondra et se brisa :

- Je suis victime de brimades depuis la rentrée.

Le cœur du shinigami s'arrêta de battre. « Brimades » ?

- Les élèves de ma classe m'ont tous prise pour cible parce que je n'étais pas complètement japonaise… poursuivit Yasuko d'une voix précipitée. Mon hijime passait par tout : le racket, les insultes, les humiliations, l'ignorance totale, les coups parfois. Et quand ils ne se sentaient pas d'humeur à me voir, ils parlaient de moi au passé comme si j'étais morte alors que j'étais juste derrière eux. Chaque jour était pire que le précédent. Tout le monde me détestait et me faisait payer ma différence à longueur de journée. Kunie était ma seule amie, mais les autres s'arrangeaient pour qu'elle ne sache rien de mon hijime. Je ne voulais rien lui dire de peur qu'elle ne devienne cible à son tour. Elle… Elle ne méritait… pas… de…

Plus elle avançait, plus sa voix s'éteignait au profit de sanglots toujours plus retentissants. En écho à sa force qui déclinait, la puissance de son spectre qui opprimait Hisoka s'amenuisait jusqu'à permettre au jeune homme de respirer convenablement, quoique non sans mal. Quand il eut de nouveau assez d'air pour parler, il dut renoncer à le faire car la scène qui se déroulait devant lui était trop chargée en émotions pour être interrompue. Il préféra donc sortir sans un bruit. C'était quelque chose qui leur appartenait à eux seuls : la réminiscence du mépris des autres.

Tsuzuki était aspiré par ses souvenirs d'enfance. Tout lui revenait en flashs successifs rouges et violents. Les coups, les cris, les poursuites.

_« - Monstre ! Monstre ! Il n'est pas humain ! »_

Sa peur, sa douleur, ses larmes, son incompréhension.

Alors, elle était comme lui ? Une frêle créature incomprise de la méchanceté de l'Homme et de son intolérance ? Son cœur se serra. Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi une fille comme elle qui n'aurait normalement pas dû s'attirer la haine des autres, elle qui n'avait rien fait ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire. Quels mots auraient pu correspondre dans une telle situation ? Il avait beau avoir vécu la même chose, il ignorait les mots qu'il aurait aimé entendre à part « Mais si, Tsuzuki. Tu es bel et bien humain ».

Alors il se tut et préféra serrer Yasuko contre lui en espérant que cela réussirait à calmer cette brûlure dans ses propres yeux.

* * *

Ca explique bien des choses, vous ne croyez pas ?

Prochain chapitre : dénouement et « fin ». Vous aurez un épilogue.


	10. Je ne voulais pas

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous reviens tout juste du Japon où j'y faisais un circuit de 8 jours. Aaaah mes amis, si vous saviez, ce pays est des plus fascinants ! Je ne m'étendrai pas, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, mais sachez que ce qu'on voit dans les animes et mangas n'est pas si loin de la réalité. Les japonais sont d'une gentillesse incroyable, on aurait tellement de choses à leur piquer…

Enfin bon, la suite la suite !

**Dealo** : Toutes tes questions vont trouver des réponses ici. Si je vais faire une autre fic sur YNM ? Euh… C'est pas à l'ordre du jour, mais il ne faut jamais dire « jamais », non ? On ne sait jamais (oups, je l'ai dit…). Kiss et merci !

**Shye Yun** : Merci, ça fait super plaisir. Contente de voir que tu es d'accord avec moi. C'est vrai que quand ça fait rose guimauve, ça fait nul en plus de ne pas être crédible. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Kiss et merci !

Chapitre du dénouement, c'est la fin !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Je ne voulais pas**_

Hisoka attendait dans le couloir, la tête baissée sur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il soupira une énième fois, son souffle allant se perdre dans le silence des lieux. La lumière du plafonnier était agressive par rapport à celle de l'extérieur dans la chambre de Yasuko. Il y avait aussi ce faible grésillement qui tressautait à ses oreilles dans un cricri insupportable mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était trop absorbé par ses pensées.

L'hijime. Les brimades et autres humiliations scolaires. C'était d'une évidence à présent, aussi clair que l'œuf de Colomb. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas songé plus tôt ? Devenir un hikikomori était l'une des conséquences les plus communes quand un élève était victime de la haine des autres. Et Yasuko avait suivi cette voie pour ensuite arriver par le plus funeste des passages : le suicide.

Le jeune homme chassa le début de mélancolie et de peine qui montait en lui par un clignement de paupières et il leva un peu la tête vers le plafond. Dans quel état d'esprit devait être Tsuzuki après une telle révélation ? Lui qui avait vécu les mêmes atrocités, il était sûrement en train de repenser à son ancien enfer. Encore en train de souffrir. Pour rien.

Hisoka se détesta pour cette pensée, mais il ne retint pas une certaine rancœur envers Yasuko qui, bien que sans le vouloir, rendait Tsuzuki malheureux. Elle n'y était pour rien, mais s'il avait pu, il aurait souhaité préserver son ami d'une nouvelle vague de noirceur sur son âme meurtrie.

- Tu es tout seul, _boy_ ? lança une voix plus loin dans le couloir.

L'adolescent délaissa ses pensées pour voir qui venait d'arriver.

- Watari-san.

Watari s'approcha de lui tout en remontant ses lunettes sur le haut de son crâne puis s'arrêta avec un sourire bienveillant au garçon.

- Tsuzuki est avec elle ?

- Hum. Yasuko était victime d'hijime.

L'homme blond eut une exclamation de surprise horrifiée et baissa les yeux avec tristesse. Son état se comprenait dans ce cas. L'Homme était un être vraiment étrange, autant capable de faire le meilleur comme le pire et pour des raisons aussi passionnées que surréalistes. Pauvre fille. Et comme à son habitude, avec son cœur sur la main, Tsuzuki devait être aussi abattu qu'elle.

Hisoka détourna la tête pour prendre soin de ne pas regarder directement le scientifique. Il semblait honteux de ce qu'il avait à demander :

- Watari-san…

- Oui ?

- Quand nous sommes revenus, vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas trouvé dans votre base de données de démon ressemblant à celui que nous avons vu… commença le garçon, peu fier. Et… quand vous avez examiné Yasuko, est-ce que…

- … j'ai trouvé une trace démoniaque en elle ? C'est cela ? acheva Watari en le regardant.

Hisoka opina faiblement du chef et consentit à enfin regarder son interlocuteur en face. Watari comprenait le sous-entendu de cette interrogation et le malaise du jeune homme. Il pensait beaucoup à Tsuzuki et au mal que cela lui ferait s'il apprenait Yasuko était un démon responsable de tous ces meurtres.

L'homme blond poussa un long soupir d'ennui et leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance :

- Eh bien, après analyses, biologiquement parlant, cette jeune fille n'est pas un démon. Elle est 100 pour 100 humaine, rien à signaler.

Hisoka sursauta de surprise à cette nouvelle.

- « Humaine » ? s'exclama-t-il, indigné, une main sur son cœur. Alors comment expliquer… !

- Il ne reste que le contrôle pur et simple.

Le shinigami blond cendré se tut aussitôt et fit volte face vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Tsuzuki referma la porte de la chambre sans un bruit puis s'avança vers ses collègues, les yeux rivés au sol. Son visage d'habitude si enjoué et souriant avait quelque chose de terne. Ses traits étaient tendus et ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une morne lueur. Il releva la tête vers Hisoka qui l'épiait avec appréhension.

- Il est certain que Yasuko est à l'origine de tout cela, déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sans faille. Si elle n'est pas un démon, alors c'est qu'elle contrôle celui qui a voulu tuer Kunie et qui a sans doute tué les autres.

Watari voulut détendre l'atmosphère et sourit avec espoir à Tsuzuki :

- Tu en es sûr ? essaya-t-il.

Son ami secoua la tête avec résignation. Oui, c'était certain. L'hijime de Yasuko constituait un mobile parfaitement plausible et logique pour assassiner des gens. De plus, même en mettant cela de côté, il ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait pu commettre de telles horreurs et pour quels motifs. Cela lui faisait mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer cette adolescente timorée et brisée en une maîtresse d'un démon à qui elle ordonne froidement d'aller envoyer _ad patres_ ses bourreaux. Elle ne lui inspirait pas la mort, pas du tout.

Hisoka comprit que Tsuzuki se faisait violence pour accuser ainsi sa protégée, son ressentiment ondulait en lui comme un serpent perfide qui s'enroulait autour de son corps. Il devait lui apporter la force nécessaire pour ne pas flancher et se laisser de nouveau engloutir par ses sentiments humains.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-il, droit dans les yeux.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il va nous falloir la surveiller et quand elle recommencera…

Sa voix s'était éteinte aussi doucement que l'automate d'une boîte à musique. Tsuzuki ne souffla mot pendant quelques secondes puis tourna les talons en disant que Yasuko était au courant que sa meilleure amie était ici, à l'Enma-Cho, et que, à un moment où à un autre, elle tenterait certainement de la tuer encore.

- J'ai érigé un kekkai de protection autour de Yasuko, mais il faut veiller sur Kunie malgré tout. On ne sait jamais.

Hisoka laissa l'homme s'éloigner sans un mot. Son cœur était serré et il se sentait complètement impuissant. Il voulut faire un pas en sa direction mais la main de Watari sur son épaule le retint.

- Laisse-le un peu, conseilla-t-il d'une voix douce. Mais quand il faudra y aller, il aura grand besoin de toi. Tu seras là, _boy_ ?

- Evidemment.

La silhouette du shinigami brun qui s'éloignait dans le couloir était déjà bien rétrécie dans son champ de vision. Il serra le poing.

- Je ne le laisserai pas.

Lorsque Watari laissa Hisoka parce qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire –surtout qu'il était persuadé de toucher au but dans la conception de la potion qui permettrait de changer de sexe -, le garçon se retrouva seul dans le couloir désert. Il aurait aimé aller voir Tsuzuki mais suite au conseil de Watari en plus de réaliser qu'au final, il ne saurait pas quoi dire à son ami, le regard perçant d'Hisoka se dirigea malgré lui vers la porte de la chambre de Yasuko. Après quelques hésitations, il entra, ignorant ce qui l'amenait à faire cela.

Yasuko était assise sur le rebord de son lit en face de la fenêtre grande ouverte et appréciait la brise du vent qui caressait son visage. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait goûté à telle paix et telle tranquillité. Ses cheveux ondulaient au gré des fantaisies de l'air et s'étalaient dans son dos en une traîne ébène soyeuse.

Un grincement la fit se retourner.

- Hisoka-san ?

La jeune fille grimpa à quatre pattes sur le matelas immaculé puis s'approcha de son visiteur mais se heurta à un mètre de lui à une paroi bleutée qui s'évanouit dès que sa main ne fût plus en contact avec.

- Ah, désolée… s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

L'adolescent se retrouva un peu bête à être pris de court par cette question.

- Non… Rien de particulier, dit-il simplement.

Yasuko se frotta un peu le bras gauche en gardant les yeux tournés vers ses pieds nus avant d'oser affronter les émeraudes inflexibles des iris de son interlocuteur.

- Tu sais pourquoi Tsuzuki-san a créé cette barrière magique ?

- Et toi ?

Elle fut surprise de la question mais ne le montra pas. Elle eut un sourire empreint de tristesse.

- Je crois… que j'ai fait des choses abominables… souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Tu t'en souviens ? Avec exactitude ? demanda Hisoka, un peu pressé.

Yasuko répondit que non. Au fond d'elle, une sensation glacée se diffusait en elle avec la lenteur du poison et une voix lui hurlait sans cesse qu'elle était un être abjecte et immonde tandis qu'une autre, plus douce mais effrayante, lui parlait de temps en temps sans qu'elle puisse saisir le sens de ses mots. Mais quand cette voix insensible se taisait, l'autre se mettait aussitôt à lui crier des horreurs. C'était à ça qu'elle savait qu'elle avait perpétré des actes atroces.

- Toi aussi, tu as souffert à cause de moi, lui dit-elle d'un air sincèrement désolé. Tsuzuki-san m'a dit que tu étais empathe et que je dégageais une puissance émotionnelle qui t'assaillait. Pardon.

- Ce n'est pas directement de ta faute. Ne t'excuse pas.

- Tu es profondément attaché à Tsuzuki-san, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le regardais comme moi je le regardais quand il a réussi à me sortir de ma torpeur.

Hisoka préféra regarder ailleurs pour que Yasuko ne lise pas la gêne qui empourprait ses joues. « Attaché », « attaché »… Il était son partenaire, quoi. Rien de plus. C'était normal qu'il s'inquiète un peu pour lui.

Yasuko posa ses mains contre le kekkai qui brouilla l'image d'Hisoka par une onde floue bleue.

- Hisoka-san, protège-le bien. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, même si ça peut être dur pour lui, protège-le. Je sais que tu le peux et surtout que tu le veux. Tsuzuki-san est un homme de bien qui ne mérite plus de souffrir. Veille sur lui, tu me le promets ?

Le shinigami fut d'abord interpellé par ses paroles presque suppliantes. Pourquoi semblait-elle aussi angoissée ? Elle avait peur, beaucoup peur. Mais au fond, il fut sensible à sa requête. Lui aussi irait à croire que cette fille ne pouvait pas être l'auteur d'aussi funestes actes.

- Je te le promets, Yasuko.

Cette dernière lui retourna un sourire reconnaissant et retourna près de la fenêtre, les mains dans son dos, pour inspirer profondément. Après un long silence, elle leva un peu la tête vers le magnifique ciel bleu qui faisait toit au Royaume des Morts et demanda au shinigami si elle ne pouvait vraiment pas avancer la date de sa mort.

- Comment ? s'étonna Hisoka en fronçant les sourcils.

La voix de Yasuko baissa soudainement de volume.

- Je ne veux pas revenir sur Terre… à ma vie de pestiférée… murmura-t-elle. Retrouver leurs regards emplis de haine, les coups discrets par derrière, les insultes acides, la peur au ventre quand je me lève le matin… Tous ces êtres façonnés dans la méchanceté… je ne veux plus jamais les revoir… jamais… je voudrais qu'ils…

Plus elle parlait, plus la température ambiante chutait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Hisoka ressentait jusqu'à ce qu'une masse invisible et lourde tombât sur son dos aussi rapidement qu'une enclume aurait chuté d'un immeuble de dix étages.

- Ah !

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux sans pouvoir résister et porta la main à sa gorge subitement devenue trop étroite pour lui permettre de résister. Quand il leva les yeux, il découvrit Yasuko qui était pliée en deux, les bras autour d'elle en train de hurler de douleur. Hisoka vit alors avec impuissance une fumée noire s'émaner du corps de la jeune fille tandis que les sens du shinigamis devenaient incontrôlables. Cette pression, ces ténèbres suffocantes… Elles revenaient aussi puissantes que la première fois.

- Yasuko !

Très vite, celle-ci s'effondra sur le carrelage blanc de la chambre et le reste de brouillard obscur s'évacua d'elle comme un monstre serait sorti de son corps. La vapeur se concentra en une boule incertaine puis se forma en un corps doté de cheveux longs qui ondoyaient et d'yeux vides noirs. Après un regard mauvais à sa créatrice et au shinigami agenouillé et chancelant au sol, le monstre s'évapora par la fenêtre de la pièce.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Watari déboula au pas de course d'un air affolé. Ses cheveux encore plus en bataille voletaient devant son visage dans tous les sens et il avait encore une fiole au liquide vert anis dans une main.

- Eh, gamin ! s'écria-t-il en aidant Hisoka à se relever. C'était quoi, ce cri ? Ca va ? Aaaah ?! Et Yasuko.. !

- Prévenez Tsuzuki ! Ce monstre est un… !

† ※ †

Une autre chambre dominée par la couleur primaire du blanc impeccable. Les rideaux avaient été tirés pour plonger la pièce dans une pénombre juste effleurée par une lumière tamisée. Les voilages transparents d'un immense lit à baldaquin tournoyaient faiblement pour accompagner les mouvements vaporeux des rideaux devant la fenêtre restée ouverte. Il faisait calme dans cet endroit.

Dans le lit, roulée en chien de fusil dos à la fenêtre, une jeune fille dormait dans une sérénité qu'une blessure à la tête avait emporté malgré elle. Un bandeau enroulé autour de sa tête se perdait dans ses cheveux châtain clair et cachait son front. Son visage paraissait beaucoup plus grand quand elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, posées sur la table de chevet.

Plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve, Kunie Manata ne vit pas l'ombre incertaine qui venait de se dresser lentement derrière elle. L'éclat de folie meurtrière qui ressortait de ses yeux d'onyx transperçait par avance le corps de l'endormie pendant qu'une longue main griffue se levait entre les étoffes couleur neige.

Sans un mot, sans un bruit, les serres de fumée s'abattirent dans le matelas de plumes avec un son étouffé. Mais à la surprise de l'assassin inconsistant, aucune trace de sang ne gicla car le corps de Kunie était devenu… un papier ?

- Révélation !

Le temps pour le monstre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, un kekkai venait d'apparaître autour du lit et Tsuzuki sortit de l'ombre de la chambre, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Alors, on se laisse avoir par un simple fûda d'imitation ? Pas très futé… se moqua-t-il avec froideur.

Il s'approcha de la bulle protectrice et jaugea son ennemi sans ciller.

- Cela fait longtemps que Kunie est retournée à la surface. Maintenant, montre-moi ton vrai visage.

Il fut surpris d'entendre le spectre lui répondre :

- C'est ce que vous voulez… ? commença-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse et lugubre.

La vapeur nocive de son corps se resserra davantage sur ses formes imprécises pour devenir un corps de petite taille avec deux bras et deux jambes bien dessinés. La couleur d'une peau pâle se coloria, des vêtements apparurent et les traits d'une figure humaine s'écrivirent autour d'un visage encadré de cheveux. Quand la personne nouvellement créée ouvrit les yeux, Tsuzuki eut un mouvement de recul, effaré.

- … Tsuzuki-san ? susurra la voix melliflue de Yasuko.

Le shinigami fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, ses yeux améthystes vissés sur le sourire sardonique que l'adolescente lui adressait tout en s'avançant vers lui jusqu'à sortir du kekkai.

- Vous semblez étonné ? fit la fausse Yasuko avec une surprise hypocrite. Pourtant, vous me soupçonniez, non ?

- Yasuko…

Elle lui renvoya un regard féroce empreint de haine farouche et retransforma un de ses bras de fumée en une longue faux affûtée qu'elle brandit au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ne me gênez pas dans ma vengeance !!!

La lame fendit l'air.

- Tsuzukiiiiii !!!

Le fer de fumée vengeresse déchira la chaire. Un bruit mouillé et étouffé. Un jet chaud qui éclabousse sa joue alors qu'il est en train de tomber sur le côté, poussé par quelque chose. Une traînée de cheveux cendrés qui effleurent son nez. Il tombe. Un poids sur lui. Un corps. Fragile, élancé. Lui.

- Hisoka ?!

Tsuzuki ne retrouva ses esprits qu'en reconnaissant ce corps effondré sur ses jambes. Les mains agrippées de toutes leurs forces autour de la chemise blanche de son coéquipier, une large blessure qui rayait son dos des omoplates à sa taille, Hisoka essaya de se redresser, le front brûlant de sueur et les dents serrées par la douleur.

- Hisoka !! s'écria Tsuzuki comme fou. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!

- D… D-Débile… articula le jeune homme, les bras tremblants. Surveille ta garde… Ce monstre… ce n'est pas un démon que tes fûdas ordinaires… peuvent vaincre… C'est un ikiryô.

- Un ikiryô ?

Le shinigami brun tourna la tête vers le spectre de Yasuko qui éclata d'un rire froid et sans joie pour ensuite adresser un rictus satisfait à ses deux adversaires. Les jolis yeux noirs de l'adolescente timide et renfermée étaient à présent deux orbites ombreuses dépourvues de pupille qui vidait son visage de la moindre trace d'humanité.

- En effet, je suis la douleur haineuse personnifiée de Yasuko, confirma le fantôme avec une perversité malsaine.

Ikiryô. Dans le large bestiaire des croyances nippones et plus précisément dans la catégorie des _yûrei_, les fantômes, l'ikiryô était aux vivants ce que le _onryô_ était aux morts. Si les onryô étaient le spectre d'une personne qui était décédée avec une volonté de se venger si farouche que l'âme revenait dans le monde des vivants pour accomplir sa vendetta, l'ikiryô était un fantôme créé par un vivant qui était animé d'un sentiment d'une violence inouïe comme la jalousie ou la rage.

Alors, cette pression spirituelle, cette force suffocante qui dansait autour de Yasuko et de sa demeure qui martelait Hisoka, tout cela était en réalité l'ikiryô en sommeil de la jeune fille ?

- Yasuko a mis longtemps à me lâcher… soupira sa jumelle noire en regardant ses mains. Une semaine et demi à ressasser ses persécutions, c'est long pour quelqu'un comme moi. Et cette idiote qui croyait m'arrêter après ma première sortie alors que c'est elle qui m'a créée !

- Alors c'est toi qui as tué ces garçons et… ?

- TOUS ! s'écria l'ikiryô avec un air dément et le sourire du diable. Ah ah ah ! TOUS !! J'étais le bras de sa vengeance, ils auraient dû tous y passer ! Tous !!

Le fantôme expliqua alors à Tsuzuki et Hisoka toute la signification des atrocités qu'il avait commises au nom de la douleur de son hikikomori de génitrice : ces trois loubards d'Hiroi, Ujima et Nobe la rackettaient depuis la rentrée et après chaque vol, ils remerciaient leur généreuse donatrice d'une petite tape dans la nuque en lui disant « _Bonne fille, va !_ ». Elle avait peut-être frappé un peu trop fort quand elle avait voulu les « saluer » à son tour.

La parfaite petite déléguée Ikuyo Sugio était la meneuse des Terminales 4 pour les brimades. Cette sale gosse de riches avait pour passe-temps favori de critiquer l'apparence de Yasuko. Ses cheveux, ses yeux presque occidentaux, sa peau, tout était moins bien que sa belle chevelure rousse, sa peau lisse et ses ongles manucurés. Elle devait beaucoup apprécier sa nouvelle coiffure et son soin du visage de là où elle était maintenant.

Kotaki Sunaiki avait beau être professeur, il ne valait pas mieux que tous ses imbéciles d'élèves. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de cœur et qu'il n'avait rien vu de la souffrance d'une de ses étudiantes. Ce qu'il avait dit était absolument intolérable pour un enseignant. Sa mort serait un soulagement pour tout le monde en plus de Yasuko !

- Quant à cette petite idiote de Kunie, elle a vu Yasuko se faire agresser tout à l'heure par Sugio dans la rue mais elle avait tellement peur d'elle qu'elle s'est enfuie la queue entre les jambes… cracha le fantôme, les traits déformés par la rage. Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait aider Yasuko maintenant qu'elle était au courant, ça me tue ! Sale traîtresse !!

- Et ce garçon de T-3 ? intervint brusquement Hisoka d'une voix rauque.

- Lui ? Même chose que Kunie, répondit froidement la fausse Yasuko comme si on lui parlait d'une chose répugnante. Il avait vu les trois autres racketter Yasuko et n'était même pas intervenu pour l'aider. Il n'a rien dit, il a fui. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus de jambes et de langue, il pourra continuer à agir en lâche.

Les shinigamis en restèrent pantois. Tout était clair maintenant. Les meurtres infligeaient aux victimes ce qu'elles-mêmes avaient infligé plus ou moins directement à Yasuko. Tsuzuki et Hisoka n'eurent pas à demander ce que voulait dire le dicton qu'elle avait gravé dans les paumes des morts car l'hijime de la jeune fille l'expliquait à lui seul : « _Le clou qui dépasse appelle de coup du marteau »_ signifiait que celui qui sortait du lot de par sa différence s'attirerait toujours tôt ou tard les foudres des gens « normaux ». Yasuko était vilipendée à cause de son métissage, elle avait été la cible. Cette façon de penser et d'agir était d'une ignominie sans pareil.

Jusqu'à présent muet, Tsuzuki serra les dents sans lâcher Hisoka qu'il avait gardé contre lui pour le protéger.

- C'est… inhumain…

L'ikiryô crispa ses doigts de rage tant il était scandalisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De la vapeur acide s'échappait de tout son corps alors que sa peau s'obscurcissait de plus en plus et que ses traits s'envolaient de son visage.

- Et eux ?! vociféra-t-il, hors de lui. Ils ont mérité leur sort !! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai encore une classe à anéantir ! Yasuko m'a appelé pour ça !!!

- Certainement pas !

Le shinigami brun se releva en soutenant Hisoka par la taille et sortit un nouveau papier sacré qu'il activa en murmurant une prière et le lança droit sur ce qui devait être la poitrine du spectre. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur le fûda comme s'il s'agissait d'une mouche et adressa un sourire effrayant à Tsuzuki.

- Que croyez-vous, Tsuzuki-san ? railla l'ikiryô en retirant le sort. Je ne suis pas un fantôme, ne pensez pas me tuer de la sorte. D'ailleurs, je me suis complètement libéré de l'entrave mentale de Yasuko ! Elle est trop affaiblie pour m'arrêter !

Tsuzuki retint sa frustration par un grognement de mauvaise humeur. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. S'il ne pouvait pas tuer l'ikiryô, il pouvait au moins l'immobiliser ! Sans perdre une nouvelle seconde, il attrapa quatre nouveaux fûdas et les lança au sol pour que le fantôme et eux soient en quinconce.

- Entrave ! commanda-t-il en croisant les doigts. Chaînes de lumière !

Les papiers magiques s'illuminèrent et des faisceaux en jaillirent pour s'enrouler autour du fantôme au niveau de ses bras et de ses jambes. La créature pesta bruyamment et tenta de se libérer, en vain. Elle se débattit avec fureur et maudit Tsuzuki pour cette action à l'encontre de ses projets.

- Je ne comptais pas vous faire de mal, mais je me ferai un plaisir de me débarrasser de vous !

Tout en priant pour que ses liens magiques tiennent suffisamment de temps pour qu'il trouve une solution, Tsuzuki se tourna vers Hisoka dont la blessure dans le dos commençait à se refermer lentement.

- Hisoka, tiens bon, je t'en prie…

- Ca va, j'ai survécu à pire… répondit le garçon en se redressant, un bras autour des épaules de son coéquipier. Il faut détruire cet ikiryô, j'ai peur qu'il prenne le souffle vital de Yasuko…

L'ikiryô entendit leur conversation et les arrêta tout de suite par un ricanement satisfait.

- C'est déjà commencé, chers petits shinigamis ! Et je deviens de plus en plus fort !

En effet, joignant le geste à la parole, l'esprit se mit à tirer encore plus fort sur ses chaînes et celle qui s'était enroulée sur sa jambe droite se brisa dans une pluie de petits éclats lumineux. Cette réussite fit grandir sa détermination et il s'affaira avec autant de hargne à faire sauter le lien suivant, ce qui se produisit avec celui de la jambe gauche.

Tsuzuki se sentait perdu. Comment détruire cette créature qui n'était ni démoniaque ni un fantôme ? Ce n'était qu'une sorte de projection spirituelle et l'exorcisme d'esprit était plus un travail de prêtre onmyôji que d'un shinigami ! D'autant plus qu'Hisoka était encore diminué et sa blessure n'était pas guérie. Il devait le protéger, il refuserait de perdre un nouvel être cher et encore moins ce garçon.

Hisoka préféra ignorer la douleur qui fustigeait son corps et fusilla l'ombre de fumée qui se divertissait à reprendre grossièrement la forme de Yasuko. Un horrible sourire se dessina sur son visage vide quand elle croisa le regard assombri du jeune homme.

- Il parait que tu es allergique à moi, mon mignon… Esquive ! persifla la voix sinistre de Yasuko tandis que la main gauche se libérait de son entrave.

L'esprit étendit un bras de fumée vers Hisoka qui en un clin d'œil, se retrouva traversé par la vapeur chargée de sentiments négatifs. Au contact de la haine refoulée de la jeune fille, Hisoka s'époumona de douleur, le teint livide et les yeux grands ouverts figés dans la succession de flashs composés des horribles souvenirs de Yasuko qui matraquaient sa mémoire jusqu'à la saturer d'un supplice insupportable. En trois malheureuses secondes, le noir s'abattit dans la tête du garçon qui bascula en arrière, aussi lourd que le plomb.

- HISOKA ! s'horrifia Tsuzuki en le retenant dans sa chute. Espèce de… !!!

- Ah ah ah ! Trop tard, vous allez… Mais ?!

Le shinigami déposa délicatement Hisoka au sol et se tourna vers l'ikiryô qui venait de s'interrompre. Il crut mal voir au premier coup d'œil. Voyait-il double ou était-ce bel et bien Yasuko qui retenait sa copie maléfique en la ceinturant de ses maigres forces par la taille ?

- Yasuko ?!

L'adolescente semblait exténuée et sur le point de s'évanouir à son tour. Son teint était encore plus blanc qu'un linge, son front était couvert de sueur et ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts. Il était aussi évident qu'elle s'aidait de son spectre pour rester debout car ses jambes chancelaient comme le reste de son corps fébrile. Mais elle tenait bon et enserrait sa jumelle noire qui n'appréciait pas du tout le contact brûlant de sa créatrice sur elle.

- Comment peux-tu être debout ? glapit l'ikiryô qui s'évertuait à détacher ses bras de sa taille. Lâche-moi ! Je ne fais que concrétiser tes volontés les plus enfouies ! Tu sais que tu veux te venger, Yasuko !!

- NON ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! C'est terminé ! répliqua la jeune fille dans un effort poussé en serrant plus fort. Tu ne les toucheras pas !

Planté plus loin devant elles sans savoir quoi faire, Tsuzuki était complètement perdu. Il n'entendit pas l'ikiryô dire à Yasuko que même si elle arrivait à l'immobiliser grâce à la faible résistance mentale qui lui restait, elle mourrait encore plus vite à cause de leur contact. Et dans peu de temps, il lui aurait pris tout son fluide vital et serait libre d'agir de sa propre volonté. Seuls le cri de désespoir et les yeux suppliants de la jeune fille parvinrent à atteindre la conscience perturbée de l'homme :

- Tsuzuki-san, tuez-moi !!

« Tuer ». Quatre lettres. Un seul mot. Une seule signification suffit à pétrifier Tsuzuki sur place dont le réflexe premier fut de reculer. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées au point de ne presque laisser que la profonde couleur de ses iris violets. Il avait beau regarder Yasuko, il ne la voyait pas.

- Tsuzuki-san ! cria de nouveau l'adolescente d'une voix perçante.

- NON ! répliqua aussitôt le shinigami devenu blême. Ne me demande pas cela !

- Il le faut ! Je suis le seul lien avec l'ikiryô ! Me tuer sera le détruire ! Si vous ne le faites pas, il sera incontrôlable !

- Ah ah ah ! Allez, Tsuzuki-san ! encouragea l'ombre avec la voix de Yasuko pour encore plus le tourmenter. Auriez-vous le cran de recommencer ? Hein ? Quand on a commencé, une fois de plus, une fois de moins… C'est pour la bonne cause !

- LA FERME !

Tsuzuki tomba à genoux, les mains crispées sur sa tête pour ne pas continuer à entendre. Non ! La tuer ! Pas elle ! Pas une innocente ! Yasuko n'avait-elle pas vécu assez d'horreurs pour en plus mériter la mort ? Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas juste ! C'était inhumain, inqualifiable ! Que devait-il faire ? Mon Dieu, que faire !

Enhardi et nourri par la force spirituelle de Yasuko qu'il continuait d'aspirer en attendant qu'elle meure et qu'elle ne le gêne plus, le fantôme commença à ériger une barrière de marasme sombre autour du shinigami égaré dans ses souvenirs sanglants. Yasuko implorait et l'appelait encore pour le sortir de sa torpeur mais il n'entendait plus. Il ne voulait plus tuer ! Son métier était assez répugnant comme ça pour qu'il tue encore et une personne dont l'heure n'est pas venue de surcroît! Il ne supporterait pas de tuer cette fille, il s'était déjà trop attaché à elle, même en si peu de temps. Pourquoi…

- Tu vas mourir avec tes regrets et celui de n'avoir rien pu faire, shinigami ! rugit le fantôme dont la dernière chaîne de lumière perdait de l'éclat.

- Vite !!! supplia Yasuko.

Tsuzuki releva faiblement la tête de sa poitrine et la regarda. Son teint était à la limite du cadavérique comme si elle eût été exsangue. Ses jambes chancelaient avec violence. L'étreinte qui retenait son double vacillait en force. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il la vit sourire avec confiance. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce visage plein de compassion et de compréhension ? Elle lui donnait son accord pour qu'il prenne sa vie ? Qu'elle concevait ce qu'il ressentait et qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas ? Comment pouvait-elle accorder telle figure ? C'était encore plus difficile pour lui ! Ne souris pas comme ça alors que tu réclames la mort !! Arrête !

Il voulut lui crier quelque chose mais le brouillard ténébreux recouvrit l'image de la jeune fille qui disparut derrière. Tsuzuki se retrouva de nouveau seul avec sa torture. Il ne faisait plus attention à la pression spirituelle de l'ikiryô qui alourdissait son corps tout entier et le forçait à rester à genoux. Il n'y avait plus que ses propres sentiments mêlés de gris et de noir qui lui écrasaient la conscience.

Au fond de lui, très loin, quelque part où cette hypothèse ne s'était jamais manifestée à haute voix, il s'était douté qu'il aurait très certainement été amené à en arriver à une telle extrémité. Il le savait pertinemment sans jamais oser se l'avouer. A présent qu'il était au pied du mur, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de baisser les yeux au sol. C'était à lui que cette tâche incombait. Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Yasuko ? Dieu voulait-il encore le punir de ses pêchés du passé ? Cette décision lui déchirait le cœur. Il devait le faire. Il le devait. Mais d'un autre côté…

- Seigneur… gémit-il, le visage dans ses mains. C'est trop dur…

Tout à coup, un poids dans son dos le fit légèrement basculer vers l'avant. Quelque chose avait aussi entouré son cou au niveau du buste. Une peau froide vint se poser contre sa joue et des mèches blondes cendrées se mêlèrent à ses cheveux chocolat.

- Hisoka… ?

Sa stupeur n'avait pu se traduire que par un murmure dévoisé. Comment avait-il pu arriver jusqu'à lui ? Avait-il traversé la barrière d'ondes négatives ? Le fou !

- Espèce d'inconscient ! s'emporta-t-il soudain d'une voix blanche. Tu… !

- Tu dois le faire.

La respiration du jeune homme était encore difficile. Il soufflait par la bouche par grandes inspirations. Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de son coéquipier et leva enfin son regard émeraude vers lui. Il brillait de tout son éclat dans les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Pendant un instant, Tsuzuki oublia ses tourments et se laissa happer par la profondeur des yeux d'Hisoka.

- C'est la seule solution, lui dit-il droit dans les yeux. Fais-le. Pour Yasuko. Elle ne voudrait pas que l'ikiryô l'emporte.

- Mais…

- TUE-LA ! Elle m'a demandé de te protéger, je le fais !! explosa Hisoka d'une voix cassée. Si tu n'agis pas, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire si cela peut sauver ta vie, crétin !

Tsuzuki percevait sans mal la peur qui perforait la voix du garçon résolument collé dans son dos. Hisoka avait serré les poings de rage et se faisait violence pour ne pas encore s'énerver, à moins que ce ne fût pour s'aider à supporter ces poignards invisibles qui le frappaient sans relâche. Il fallait faire vite.

Face au silence hésitant et surpris de Tsuzuki, l'adolescent rassembla une dernière fois son souffle en priant pour que ce soit la bonne. Cet idiot était vraiment lent à la détente.

- Tu sais comme moi qu'entre elle et son fantôme, elle a choisi… haleta-t-il. Elle n'est plus complètement vivante, apporte-lui enfin la paix. Pense un peu à ceux qui le sont encore et qui peuvent avoir besoin de toi, Tsuzuki ! Pense à moi !

- Hisoka…

- Tsuzuki-saaaaaaan !!

Le cri de douleur retentissant de Yasuko étouffé par l'épais brouillard qui les entourait eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le shinigami brun. C'était la fin, ses dernières forces allaient s'enfuir dans le corps de cette chose immonde créée contre sa volonté. Il ne la laisserait pas faire souffrir encore Yasuko !

Envahi par une soudaine bouffée de courage et de détermination farouche, l'homme se remit debout si vite qu'Hisoka manqua de tomber et dût s'accrocher plus fort à son cou avant de redescendre de son dos. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait mais ses mouvements étaient tous guidés par une force invisible venant du plus profond de son être.

Un fûda spécial dans la main, Tsuzuki plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir au travers de la purée de pois qui gênait sa vue et entrevit la silhouette de Yasuko lutter pour retenir ses ultimes parcelles de vie tandis que l'ikiryô s'affairait à tirer de toutes ses forces sur la chaîne pour faire sauter les derniers maillons.

Il lança.

Tout se passa lentement, presque seconde par seconde. Les photographies qui passaient devant ses yeux étaient aussi nettes que s'il les avait vues en plein jour.

Le fûda qui traversa la fumée. La chaîne lumineuse qui céda. L'ikiryô qui éclatait de joie. Les mains de Yasuko qui lâchaient le corps inconsistant. Elle tomba. Son regard qui croisait celui de Tsuzuki. Un sourire reconnaissant. Ses lèvres remuèrent. Les siennes aussi. Le fûda qui transperçait le fantôme pour se plaquer sur la poitrine de Yasuko. Une lueur qui s'éteignit dans son regard un instant figé. Ses paupières qui se fermaient.

« Merci. »

« Pardonne-moi. »

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, aussi légère que l'oiseau aux ailes brisées.

- NOOOOOOOOON !!! s'époumona le fantôme, plié en deux en secouant la tête dans ses mains. Misérable !!!

L'ikiryô fondit droit sur son assaillant avec un hurlement vengeur et spectral. Hélas, le temps pour lui de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Tsuzuki eut raison de lui et il se dissipa complètement dans l'atmosphère au moment où sa main griffue allait s'abattre sur le shinigami. Les restes d'écho s'évanouirent en quelques secondes et le silence engloutit tout à coup la pièce.

Avec toute l'agitation de l'affrontement, les rideaux s'étaient brusquement ouverts. La lumière de ce grand soleil était si vive par rapport à la pénombre qui avait habité la chambre que Tsuzuki et Hisoka eurent à fermer les paupières. Une douce brise balaya l'espace comme pour le nettoyer de la mauvaise aura qui avait souillé l'air. Ce silence assourdissait les oreilles du shinigami brun qui avait baissé la tête au sol.

Etendue sur le carrelage immaculé, les bras en croix, Yasuko ne bougeait plus. Il n'y avait que les mèches de sa frange et le papier magique collé à son sternum qui ondoyaient un peu sous le vent. La lumière du jour nimbait sa tête d'une auréole naturelle et effleurait les courbes de son visage immobilisé dans la sérénité. La seule qu'elle n'ait jamais eue. Sa peau paraissait plus rayonnante qu'il y a quelques minutes et ses fines lèvres rosées se courbaient en un sourire paisible. Pour lui.

Tsuzuki s'avança sans bruit puis s'agenouilla au pied du corps de la jeune fille qu'il redressa dans le dos après l'avoir débarrassée du fûda qui avait éteint son cœur. Le visage de Yasuko contre son épaule, il laissa sa peine couler de ses yeux pour finir leur parcours sur la joue du petit corps qu'il tenait.

Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Parce qu'il savait qu'elle était libre ? Parce qu'elle ne lui en avait pas voulu ? Parce qu'elle lui avait accordé son dernier sourire ? Simplement parce qu'il avait été heureux de l'avoir rencontrée et aidée un peu ? Peu importe. Il en avait besoin.

- Repose-en paix, Yasuko. Loin de la haine des autres…

* * *

Snif… Encore un de mes persos qui ne survit pas… Je suis méchante à tuer mes créations. Vraiment, je l'aimais bien, Yasuko.

L'épilogue sera pour la prochaine fois !


	11. Epilogue Hitori janai

Je sais, je viens à peine de poster le chap 10, mais bon, j'avais pas envie d'attendre. Après tout, vous avez déjà eu la fin…

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Aelin Ueal** : Quoi donc ? Tuer des persos ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai un peu tendance à le faire dans mes fics… XD

**Shye Yun** : Ouf, j'ai conscience que la fin peu ruiner une fic, ça me rassure d'apprendre ça ! Kiss et merci !

**Dealo** : Rooooh… Pauvre Hisoka qui n'a rien demandé et toi, tu es contente qu'il souffre… XD C'est vrai que je l'ai fait un peu faible, mais comme je le disais, c'était surtout pour créer des situations. XD Kiss et merci !

Enfin la fin. Courte. Savourez.

* * *

_**Epilogue **__**∽**__** Hitori janai **__**∽**_

Enma-Cho, 10h34.

C'était le même ciel bleu de printemps, le même soleil pâle aux doux rayons d'or, le même rose dragée qui colorait les fleurs de cerisiers en pleine floraison. Une poussière parfumée tourbillonna dans une allée qui s'en allait entre les arbres. Une neige de pétales pleuvait dans l'air à mesure que le vent secouait les branchages fleuris. Cet ensemble de couleurs tantôt douces tantôt lumineuses procurait un effet apaisant sur la personne qui se promenait seule au milieu des allées de cerisiers.

Tsuzuki avait délaissé son habituel manteau noir pour juste garder sa chemise blanche déboutonnée sur le haut et retroussée aux manches afin de savourer pleinement la douceur de la journée. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le shinigami se taisait face au spectacle paisible que la nature lui présentait pour adoucir son cœur entaché par la mélancolie. Il ferma les paupières et offrit son visage à une caresse de vent piqueté de pétales de fleurs. Etait-ce elle qui venait le saluer ?

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que l'affaire de l'ikiryô avait été bouclée. Tsuzuki avait même été félicité par son chef car il avait –pour une fois- réussi à achever une mission sans explosion et bâtiments en ruines. Le traintrain de sa vie d'employé de l'Enma-Cho avait repris aussi ennuyeuse et harassante que jamais et pourtant, le Tsuzuki gaffeur et fainéant avait laissé sa place à un Tsuzuki plus discret et au sourire en demi teinte.

La vie continuait, il n'avait fait que son travail, certes, il savait déjà tout cela. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Yasuko et de la regretter.

Cette fille… Elle était un peu la personnification de son propre passé, passé qu'il aurait aimé sauver. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait développé en si peu de temps une profonde affection pour cette jeune fille. Il l'avait écoutée et soutenue comme il l'avait pu, mais il ignorait si cela avait été suffisant. L'avait-il réellement soulagée en lui donnant la mort ?

Tsuzuki écarta ses doigts et un pétale vint se loger au creux de sa paume pour repartir dans sa course folle la seconde d'après.

- Tu étais donc là ? fit une voix posée derrière lui.

L'homme se retourna et vit Hisoka qui s'avançait vers lui d'un air bougon.

- On te cherche depuis des heures.

- Ah…Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire embarrassé. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Hisoka inspecta son ami des yeux d'un air qui ne prenait pas. Il le connaissait à force, lui et ses faux sourires qui vous disaient que tout allait bien alors qu'il n'en était rien.

- Tu penses encore à Yasuko ?

Tsuzuki baissa les yeux et hocha la tête avec son expression rassurante. Il s'excusa auprès de son partenaire pour sa faiblesse d'esprit, mais ses sentiments demeuraient parfois vraiment trop humains pour un shinigami. Trop s'impliquer personnellement n'était jamais bon, c'était même lui, Hisoka, qui le lui avait rappelé. C'était hélas plus fort que lui. Il voyait un autre sang mêlé à ceux qui souillaient ses mains depuis des années, celui de Yasuko. Se répéter que c'était la seule solution et qu'elle était d'accord ne suffisait pas à ôter de son esprit l'idée d'avoir encore pris une vie avant son heure.

Hisoka l'écouta sans un mot, conscient du mal-être qui habitait Tsuzuki. Lui, il était là, près de lui, non ? Mais cela n'était pas assez pour aujourd'hui. Son passé avait été touché de trop près pour que sa présence suffise.

Il soupira.

- Vraiment… Dis-lui que tu ne lui en veux pas sinon, il va encore nous faire une déprime…

- Hé ?

Tsuzuki ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il suive le regard du jeune homme qui fixait quelque chose derrière son épaule. Il fit volte face et eut la surprise de découvrir Yasuko qui s'approchait d'eux de l'autre côté de l'allée.

La jeune fille était très jolie dans sa robe blanche à fines bretelles qui soulevait ses voilages opaques dans son dos comme deux immenses ailes d'ange. Elle avait retenu ses longs cheveux noirs en une tresse nouée d'un ruban et souriait d'un air radieux aux deux jeunes hommes qui la regardaient.

- Yasuko… murmura Tsuuki quand elle s'arrêta juste en face de lui.

- Bonjour, Tsuzuki-san. A toi aussi, Hisoka-san.

Sa voix était légère, presque chantante ; rien à voir avec celle rauque ou suppliante que Tsuzuki lui connaissait. Il la dévisagea sans rien dire et la laissa lui sourire avec gratitude.

- Cessez vos tourments, je vous en prie, lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur. Grâce à vous, je connais enfin la paix. Je ne regrette rien.

L'effet sembla fonctionner car l'homme lui sourit en retour.

- Tu es heureuse, là-bas ? Tu ne te sens pas seule ?

- Tout va bien, assura la jeune fille. C'est un très bel endroit. Hisoka-san a fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir une autorisation spéciale afin que je puisse venir…

Tsuzuki se tourna vers le jeune homme qui regardait ailleurs pour éviter de l'affronter en face. Il était très touché par ce geste. Il aurait aimé remercier Hisoka mais celui-ci gardait obstinément la tête à l'opposé de lui. C'était tout lui, ça, à ne pas aimer qu'on lui fasse des compliments. Sacré Hisoka !

La voix de Yasuko le ramena à la réalité :

- Il ne me reste que peu de temps, mais je ne veux pas repartir tant que je ne suis pas sûre que vous cesserez de vous en vouloir, prévint-elle avec un index faussement accusateur.

Tsuzuki voulut lui répondre que quelque part, il s'en voudrait toujours un peu mais Yasuko ne lui en laissa pas le temps et vint lui enlacer la taille tendrement et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Je vais vous dire ce que je garde… confia-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je ne vois ni Tsuzuki-sensei ni Tsuzuki le shinigami. Non. Moi, je garde simplement l'image d'un homme bon, généreux et sensible qui est venu me parler et me réconforter. Cet homme a ses faiblesses et ses noirceurs, mais le visage qu'il vous présente est celui d'une personne formidable. J'aime cette personne et je la remercie du plus profond de mon âme.

Il était incapable de parler tant ces mots lui faisaient du bien. Chaque syllabe venait s'imprégner dans sa peau pour se graver dans son cœur et n'en jamais ressortir. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et serra à son tour Yasuko dans une étreinte fraternelle douce et protectrice. Elle était si chaleureuse par rapport à la dernière fois où il l'avait touchée. Son pardon venait de lui être accordé, cela lui convenait. Son âme était allégée par ces quelques phrases simples mais ô combien soyeuses à l'oreille.

Ils restèrent ainsi un court moment pendant lequel les pensées cessèrent et où juste le toucher comptait. Puis, Yasuko se sépara de Tsuzuki et s'amusa à orner la poche de sa chemise d'une fleur de cerisier et lui parla à voix basse.

- Vous avez été ma main salvatrice, Tsuzuki-san. Mais n'oubliez pas que certaines personnes donneraient plus que leur main pour vous tirer de votre propre océan douloureux.

Elle eut un petit rire amusé, très satisfaite de son petit embellissement floral puis serra une dernière fois la main de Tsuzuki dans les siennes.

- Je ne vous oublierai jamais tous les deux. Bonne chance pour la suite et courage.

Yasuko lui sourit une toute dernière fois puis son image devint de plus en plus transparente et ses mains perdirent de leur chaleur pour s'évanouirent dans les airs. La jeune fille se délaya dans une pluie de pétales et il ne resta plus que d'elle son souvenir dans la mémoire des deux shinigamis.

- Adieu, Yasuko, souffla Tsuzuki en souriant au ciel.

Il se retourna.

- … et merci, Hisoka.

L'adolescent préféra encore concentrer son attention sur l'arbre voisin et sur ce rose qu'il voulait retenir de monter sur ses joues. Il n'aimait pas quand il le regardait comme ça, il avait l'impression d'être un gamin. Et puis, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Ce n'était qu'un petit service de rien du tout.

- Humph. J'en avais marre de voir ta tête de chien battu à longueur de temps.

Son coéquipier se retint tant bien que mal de lui dire qu'il était vraiment un garçon bien. Voir Hisoka rougir et balbutier l'ordre d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi aurait été son ultime petit plaisir. Cependant, il ne put rien faire car Hisoka venait de lui attraper le poignet pour l'entraîner vers les bâtiments en lui annonçant que Tatsumi lui avait racheté des pâtisseries pour se faire pardonner de la vacherie de la dernière fois. Il valait mieux se dépêcher s'il voulait espérer se mettre une part de tarte aux pommes de côté.

D'abord interloqué, Tsuzuki laissa un doux sourire éclairer son visage puis baissa les yeux sur la petite main aux doigts effilés qui peinait à faire le tour de son poignet. Il remonta le long du bras, des fines épaules puis à la chevelure blonde cendrée qui brillait vivement sous les rayons du soleil.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Moi, sa main, elle me suffit.

FIN

* * *

A y est… C'est la fin. Je suis assez contente de ma première fic sur YNM, je pense avoir atteint le juste milieu des genres. Après, c'est à vous de voir ! 

Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère vite vous revoir !

Ja ne !


End file.
